Cette fois là
by Traveler-Pauline
Summary: Une première fois reste toujours gravée dans l’esprit. Cela ne fait pas exception pour Rachel McWells. Et si juste une fois conditionnait à jamais un couple ? Oui, mais avec des si, on mettrait Paris en bouteille ! SB/OC JP/LE
1. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages des maraudeurs et de Lily Evans appartiennent à JKR. Le reste sort tout droit de mon imagination.**

*******

_**Une première fois reste toujours gravée dans l'esprit. Cela ne fait pas exception pour Rachel McWells. Elle le hait pas, supporte sa présence, et se prend même parfois à repenser au bon temps. Cette jeune fille normale cache pourtant plus d'un secret dans son sac. Des cadavres dans les placards côté familial, des amies aux histoires de cœurs à résoudre, des frères barjos, et Black qui voudrait la mettre dans son pieu. Cette sixième année s'annonçait comme les autres, mais pourtant…**_

*******

**Désolé pour les fans, mais j'ai pris quelques libertés par rapport à l'histoire de base. Je sais que Potter et Evans ne sortent ensemble qu'en 7****ème**** année, mais pas ici.**

**Et désolée aussi, cette histoire laisse passer certains fantasmes, j'ai toujours eu l'envie d'avoir une grande fratrie ;)**

**Certains passages seront classés M, mais je vous préviendrais d'avance ;)**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse avec mon bavardage, place à l'histoire !**

**Et soyez indulgent, c'est ma première fan fic' histoire, en plus sur les maraudeurs. Et désolée si certaines choses ne correspondent pas à la véritable histoire, mais je ne suis pas chez moi, et je n'ai pas de possibilités de vérifier certaines informations.**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse vraiment ;)**

_« Dépêche-toi, putain !!! Tire la ta valise, on est en retard !!! »_

1 septembre 1977. Jour de la rentrée à Poudlard. Nous étions comme des fous, à courir dans la gare de King Cross.

Il était 10h47. Le train partait dans 13 minutes, et nous n'étions toujours pas sur le quai 9 ¾.

Parce que ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que chez les Mc Wells, la ponctualité, ce n'est pas ça. Absolument pas ça. Nous n'étions jamais à l'heure, et encore moins en avance !

Jules, mon petit frère, qui effectuait sa première rentrée à Poudlard était paniqué. Il se voyait déjà louper le train, arriver en retard dans la grande salle pour la répartition, humilié dès le premier jour.

Nous traversions enfin le mur qui nous dirigeait vers notre train. Après une rapide embrassade à notre père, nous voila monté dans le train, à la recherche d'un compartiment libre. En voila un. Nous nous sommes donc assis, reprenant notre souffle.

Voila, maintenant que nous sommes assis, laissez-moi faire les présentations.

Je m'appelle Rachel Mc Wells, 6ème année Gryffondor. Je suis accompagnée de mes 3 frères, le plus grand Christopher, 7ème année chez Gryffondor, mon jumeau, Alexis, 6ème année Serdaigle, et enfin, mon petit frère Jules, dont nous attendions la répartition avec impatience.

Je savais que mon père croisait les doigts pour qu'au moins un de ses enfants aille à Serpentard, mais vu le caractère de Jules, rien n'était moins sur. Mais il ne nous en voudrait pas, préférant laisser ses enfants suivrent leurs propres voies.

Mon père est un ancien Serpentard. Il vient d'une famille de sang-pur française, et avait commencé ses études en France, à Beauxbatons. Ses parents ont déménagés en Angleterre, où il a connu la répartition à Serpentard à l'âge de 15 ans. Vous dire qu'il a été surpris de cette histoire de maison est un euphémisme ! Mais il se sentait bien à Serpentard, malgré tout ce que l'on a pu dire sur eux.

C'est d'ailleurs la qu'il a rencontré ma mère. Une femme formidable. Ma mère aussi était à Serpentard, mais c'était plus un accident qu'autre chose. Je pense sincèrement que sa place était plus à Serdaigle. La vie de ma mère n'était d'ailleurs qu'un accident. Elle a été le fruit d'une aventure d'une nuit entre un sang-pur et une née moldu. Ce qui fait de moi une lointaine cousine aux Lestrange. La classe. Ce cher Lestrange qui n'arrêtait pas d'ailleurs de me répéter, que la branche Mc Wells junior n'était qu'une tare à éliminer. Joie de la famille.

Mais assez parler. Vous aurez tout le temps de découvrir quels sont les squelettes que cache la famille McWells dans ses placards, croyez moi !!!

Je savais qu'Alex priait pour que Jules soit réparti à Serdaigle, ou du moins, pas à Gryffondor. Ca l'énervait profondément d'être le seul qui soit dans une autre maison. Mais bon, comme mon père nous l'a souvent répété, on est quand même assez spécial. Nos parents avaient été à Serpentard, nous venions d'une famille presque de sang pur, et pourtant, aucun de nous n'avait jamais mit les pieds à Serpentard !

Je pense que cela vient de notre éducation. Ma mère a été élevée chez sa née-moldue de mère, et a fait toute son enfance chez les moldus. Elle a donc voulu reproduire le même schéma avec nous, même si ce n'était pas toujours très simple, au vue de nos pouvoirs, et de nos parents, magiques !

Je vois Chris qui se lève. Il va surement rejoindre sa copine du moment. Christine ? Corinne ? Camille ? Julia ? Bref, je vois pas pourquoi je m'embêtais à chercher son nom, elle ne resterait pas longtemps non plus, à peine le temps de la côtoyer. Chris n'était pas ce que l'on appelle un tombeur, mais plutôt incapable de se poser, il se lassait rapidement.

Alexis était tout son contraire… Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il était avec Sue. Très gentille d'ailleurs. Alex était quelqu'un de calme, de posé, de réfléchi. Des fois, je me demande si nous sommes vraiment jumeaux.

Quand à moi, je suis plutôt excentrique. J'ai conscience que j'attire certains garçons, et j'en joue. Je fais de nombreuses bêtises, qui me valent certaines heures de colles, de lettres à papa, et souvent suivi d'une beuglante de mon père. Mais comme Chris était aussi très fort à ce jeu là, mon père ne savait plus sur qui crier le plus fort.

Je sors du compartiment de mes frères pour retrouver mes amies. Lily Evans, ma préfète préférée, ma colocataire, et celle qui heureusement me retient quand me viens une idée loufoque. Il y a aussi Sarah et Clara, nos deux autres colocs. Sarah est d'un calme à tout épreuve, qui je vous assure, fait souvent peur à voir. Jamais vu cette fille s'énerver. Vous me direz, quand elle vous regarde avec son air de ne pas y toucher, en arquant un sourcil, et avec son demi sourire, vous comprenez tout à fait la ou elle veut en venir, et vous la laisser en paix. Mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Derrière ce masque, c'est une petite peste, qui adore autant que nous se moquer des autres, et passer du bon temps dans les bras d'un homme. Surtout que cette année, elle est célibataire. Ah oui, je sens que cette 6ème année va être vraiment bien. Et Clara est une petite catin. Ses parents sont des moldus, et d'anciens hippies. Je peux vous assurez que cela se ressent. Son mot favori, « Carpe Diem », est généralement suivi de « Qui vivra verra ». Et après ces deux phrases balancées, elle fait, soit une connerie, soit se jette dans les bras d'un mec.

Voila, vous avez les présentations. Pendant que je vous racontais ma vie plus que passionnante, si si, ne le niez pas, je marchais dans le train à la recherche de mes collocs. Je tombe sur Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow, aussi appelé, par eux même, les Maraudeurs. Ouais, je trouve aussi que ça craint comme surnom. Mais ils vont pouvoir m'aider.

_« Salut les gars, vous auriez pas vu Evans ? »_

_« Si elle est dans ce compartiment là »_ me désigne Potter, les yeux dans le vague.

Je vois. Ces deux mois de vacances ne l'ont pas arrangé. Et dire que j'y suis pour quelque chose dans cette obsession…

_« Alors McWells, toujours pas envie de re-goûter au fruit défendu ? »_

Black. Qui d'autre ?

_« Bien sur que s'y j'en meurs d'envie, mais il faut laisser sa chance aux plus jeunes. Je ne suis pas sure que les Maraudettes soit entièrement d'accord sur le fait que je passe deux fois !»_

Je lui fais un clin d'œil, et je me dirige vers le compartiment des filles.

Ah Black et moi… Une longue histoire…

**Une longue histoire que vous aurez dans un prochain chapitre ;)**

**Je sais que l'histoire ressemble à pas mal d'autres, mais bon, on fait vite le tour avec SB/OC.**

**Je vais essayer de faire la suite dans l'originalité, vous verrez.**

**Ah oui, et encore une fois, je prends pas mal de libertés avec l'histoire, je ne suis pas sur que dans les années 80 ils parlaient comme ça et couchaient un peu quand ils le voulaient, mais bon, c'est assez difficile de se projeter en ce temps là. Et je vous avoue que des tombeurs comme ça, qui attire les filles, c'est quand même plus rigolo ;)**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez des améliorations suggestions, je suis toute ouïe.**

**Et je sais que ce chapitre n'a pas beaucoup d'action, mais c'est disons, un chapitre d'introduction pour placer les perso…**

**Besós amigos ;)**


	2. Toute histoire a son début

**Me revoilà pour les aventures de Rachel. Je préviens d'avance, je ne serais pas régulière au niveau du postage, il peut en avoir plusieurs de suites, et pas pendant un bout de temps.**

**J'ai un boulot, et j'habite au Cambodge, et la connexion internet, ce n'est pas ça ici !**

**Mais j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie, place à l'imagination ;)**

***

Je m'assois avec la grâce d'un hippopotame aux cotés de mes amies.

_« Tiens Rach', tu n'as pas loupé le train ? »_ me demande Sarah, tout sourire.

« _Non, toujours ici pour vous servir mes amies »_, lui répondis-je avec un semblant de révérence.

Nous avions pas mal de choses à raconter. Malgré les nombreuses lettres, et malgré le fait que l'on s'était vu pendant les vacances, nos sujets de conversations étaient intarissables. En ce moment, c'était Lily qui était au centre de l'attention.

_« Potter m'a envoyé 7 lettres à la maison. 7. Vous imaginez toutes les excuses que j'ai du inventé pour que ma mère ne s'imagine pas qu'un garçon m'écrivait. Je sais pas combien de temps ça va durer encore cette histoire, j'en peux plus. »_

_« Je l'ai croisé dans les couloirs quand je vous cherchais. Toujours aussi amoureux le prétendant à ce que je vois ! »_

_« Tu as donc croisé Black aussi ? »_me demande Clara l'air malicieux.

_« Yep. Il m'en a sorti une nouvelle aujourd'hui, je cite : Toujours pas envie de re-gouter au fruit défendu ? »_

Les filles éclatent de rire, pendant que Lily soupire.

_« Ne croie pas que je vais oublier que c'est à cause de toi si Potter me harcèle ! »_ me lance Lil', l'œil accusateur.

Oui, j'avoue j'y suis un peu pour quelque chose dans le fait que notre joyeux luron Potter harcèle notre Lily Bell. Oui, harceler, c'est le terme qui convient !

C'était au mois d'avril de notre 4ème année. Les Maraudeurs étaient connus à Poudlard, mais pas encore les tombeurs tels que nous les connaissons. Black et moi étions ensemble en métamorphose, et nous rigolions beaucoup ensemble. Une chose en entrainant une autre, nous avions fini par sortir ensemble. Nous étions bien.

Et puis, à la fin du mois de Juin, nous avions fait l'amour. C'était notre première fois à tout les deux. Cela avait été doux, loin de la bête de sexe que les rumeurs donnent à Black. C'était une première fois parfaite dans mon esprit. Bien sur, quelques petits cafouillages, comme à chaque fois, mais le tout dans les rires et une complicité superbe.

Peu à peu, nous nous étions enhardis, essayant de nouvelles choses. Nous avions fait notre éducation sexuelle ensemble. Black et moi aurions toujours ce petit quelque chose en commun que n'ont pas les autres nanas avec qui il couche. Car je persiste à croire que nous n'avons pas couché ensemble, mais fait l'amour, et dans mon esprit, cela change beaucoup.

Notre amour d'adolescent n'avait pas résisté à l'été bien entendu comme beaucoup. Black avait découvert durant cet été là l'effet qu'il faisait aux filles, et que beaucoup étaient prêtes à passer dans son lit. Nous nous étions séparés en juillet, par lettre. Nous étions restés en bon terme, pas de cris, pas de larmes. Juste de temps en temps, un petit sourire sur un rappel des bons moments passé ensemble.

Quand nous nous croisions, outre nos petites chamailleries amicales et ses sous entendus, nous nous entendions bien. On rigolait ensemble, bref une rupture parfaite ! Je me moquais de ses nombreuses conquêtes pendant que lui parlait de mes petits amis en termes assassins.

Mais pour en revenir à Potter, c'était pendant le temps ou j'étais avec Sirius que James s'était rendu compte que Lily n'était pas loin de la femme idéale. Je l'avais encouragé dans ce sens, rien ne me faisait plus plaisir que d'imaginer des sorties à 4, ce genre de chose. Je n'avais pas pensé un seul instant que Lily dirait non, et que ce refus plongerait James dans un état second. Bien sur, il ne se privait pas en attendant Lily, mais quand même !

Lily me considérait donc comme responsable de l'acharnement de Potter. Ca me faisait une belle jambe tiens !

Nous arrivions enfin à Poudlard. Je récupérais mes valises, embrassa mon petit frère en lui disant que tout se passerait bien. Jules était un peu un angoissé. Nous montions enfin dans la calèche.

_« Putain, je meurt de faim. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer !!! En plus, j'ai une surprise pour vous ! »_

Je sortis de mon sac, pain au chocolat et croissant. Je passais l'été en France dans la famille de mon père et c'était devenu une habitude de leur ramener un petit déjeuner français. J'avais beau être une anglaise depuis ma naissance, mes origines françaises ressortaient lors des repas. Je trouvais ça infect, surtout depuis que je passais un mois en France. Le retour au Porridge, leur chose infâme bouillie, était vraiment difficile.

Les filles se jetaient avec avidité sur ce que je leur avais ramené.

_« Tu avais ça sur toi dans le train, et tu les as gardé pendant tout ce temps ??? Tu veux notre mort ou quoi ? »_ M'engueula Sarah, la bouche pleine.

Nous arrivions enfin au château. Je récupérai ma valise, lorsque je sentis un souffle chaud sur mon cou. Je me retournai brusquement.

Frank Lestrange. Mon cousin éloigné. Le pied.

_« Alors il parait que le dernier taré congénital de McWells rentre à Poudlard. Pauvre chou. Peut être sauvera t'il l'honneur de la famille en allant à Serpentard, mais je ne donne pas cher de sa peau dans ce cas. Remarque, si c'est l'espèce de petite chose que j'ai vu tout à l'heure j'ai de sérieux doutes !!! »_

Lestrange partit d'un éclat de rire gras, rapidement suivi par Bellatrix et Narcissa. Super, la team gros con au complet.

Ne pas me battre. Ne pas me battre. Pas dès le premier jour, pas dès le premier jour. Pense à Papa. Pense au pari que tu as fait avec Chris. Ca c'était mon coté ange qui parlait.

J'avais parié avec Chris qu'il serait le premier à se faire coller, et lui l'inverse. Papa serait fier de nous s'il voyait ça !!!

En même temps, c'est mon petit frère. Il est trop jeune pour subir les boutades de ce grand niais. Et il en a déjà assez à faire au sein des McWells. Tant pis pour le pari, défend l'honneur de ta famille. Mon coté démon, vous l'aurez deviné.

Comme d'habitude, le démon gagna.

_« Alors Lestrange, ça me fait beaucoup rire quand tu parle de taré congénital ! Dois-je te rappeler que c'est le frère de ton grand père qui est à l'origine de notre famille. Il y a au moins une branche des Lestrange qui n'est pas consanguine, et ça, ça te fais mal. On n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir tes tares… »_

Lestrange allait répliquer, je préparais ma baguette.

_« Allons allons mon cher cousin. Tu ne vas pas t'en prendre à une fille, plus jeune que toi, qui plus est de ta famille non ? »_

Chris. Mon sauveur. Avant que j'ai eu le temps de remercier mon frère d'un coup d'œil, le coup partit. Chris envoya un beau poing dans le nez de Lestrange. Aussitôt, Narcissa et Bellatrix sortirent leurs baguettes, pour répliquer. Je leur fis un joli croche pied.

_« La famille McWells comme d'habitude !!! »_

McGonagall. Super. La rentrée s'annonçait bien.

_« Décidemment, tout les ans vous tentez de battre un record. Cette année, vous avez juste mis un pied dans le parc avant de vous attirer des ennuis. Félicitation. Vous me suivez, ne vous occuper pas de vos bagages, un elfe viendra les récupérer. Et toute protestation est inutile bien entendu. »_

_« A ton avis, elle a vu qui en premier ? »_ Je soufflai à Chris.

_« Toi surement. Tu as donc perdu notre pari. »_

_« Je te rappelle que le pari consistait à savoir lequel de nous deux serait collé le premier. Et comme on est ensemble, pas de gagnant. »_

_« Vous allez vous taire oui ??? »_ souffla MacGo l'air passablement énervée !

Nous passions juste devant la file de première année. Jules nous adressa un clin d'œil, avant de lever les pouces. Au regard que lui lança Macgonagall, il baissa les yeux. On eu juste le temps de l'entendre souffler _« C'est mon frère et ma sœur » _à un de ses camarades. Macgonagall s'arrêta soudain.

_« Je suis de bonne humeur, c'est la rentrée. Je vais vous laisser tranquille pour cette fois, mais dès que je vous reprends, vous paierez pour cette fois aussi. Maintenant, allez vous assoir à votre table, et que diable, tenter au moins de vous tenir tranquille jusqu'à la fin du repas ! »_

Soulagés de ne pas être collé, nous repartions à notre table. Je lançai à Chris.

_« Le pari continue Trésor, et je compte bien le gagner !!! »_

Il me lança un clin d'œil et s'installa au coté de ses amis. Les filles arrivaient, et me demandaient déjà ce que j'avais eu. Mais la répartition commençait, et je ne voulais surtout pas manqué Jules.

_« McWells Jules »_ lança McGo en le regardant s'avancer. J'aurais presque put lire dans ses pensées _« Encore un ??? »_

« _Poufsouffle »_ annonça le Choixpeau.

Sans grande surprise pour nous, nous applaudissions notre petit frère. Mon père allait être déçu. 4 enfants, pas un à Serpentard, mais tous dans des maisons différentes. J'entendis presque le soupir narquois de Lestrange. Il allait s'en donner à cœur joie. Les Poufsouffles étaient des moins que rien selon lui. J'allais devoir faire attention à mon petit frère.

Jules était un petit garçon renfermé, timide. La vie ne lui avait pas vraiment fait de cadeau. Il était un peu la surprise, n'était pas attendu. Il avait été aimé comme nous, mais j'étais sur que quelque part il se sentait exclu. Il était beaucoup trop jeune pour se tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu. Malgré que nous tentions de le protéger, il ressentait beaucoup de chose, l'absence en fait partie…

Je me sortie les idées noires de la tête, et me consacra au repas.

Après tout, j'aurais bien le temps d'y repenser…

***

**Voila, un nouveau chapitre ;) Je sais que pour le moment il n'y a pas beaucoup de Sirius, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va venir ! Je plante le décor comme on dit, même si c'est un peu long.**

**A bientôt les amis ;)**


	3. C'est quand on s'amuse que tout dérape !

**Voila, j'arrête avec le plantage de décor (non, je ne suis pas une fan des bronzés et de leur planter de bâtons !). Voila un peu d'action, et de quoi connaitre un peu plus notre Rachel !**

**Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Les critiques sont acceptées, c'est comme ça qu'on progresse !**

*******

J'ouvris un œil, perturbée par les chuchotements au dessus de moi.

_« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On la laisse dormir, elle ne prend pas son petit déjeuner, veut aller en cours, s'aperçoit qu'elle n'a pas son emploi du temps et nous hait à vie ? »_

Clara. Garce.

_« Ca lui apprendra à compter sur nous, Mlle-je-n'aime-pas-les-réveils-ça-sonne-trop-fort-le-matin-ce-n'est-pas-bon-pour-mon-humeur. »_

Sarah. Sympathique. L'amitié, c'est bon pour la santé qu'ils disaient. Ils ne devaient pas connaître mes amies.

_« Ou on la réveille en lui disant que c'est la dernière fois ? »_

Lily. Enfin un semblant d'amie !

_« Désolée de vous interrompre dans ce débat les filles, mais je crois que je vais me lever. Je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard, j'ai toute l'année pour ça !!! Mais merci de vous être inquiété pour moi ça me touche ! »_

Je me lève, me dirige vers la salle de bain, les laissant ruminer leur défaite. Mais je ne m'en fait pas pour elles, elles ont plein d'autres tours dans leur sac.

Outch. Ce fut le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit en voyant ma tête dans le miroir. Une bonne douche, et j'allais essayer de me rendre présentable pour le premier jour de classe. Je m'imaginais déjà rattraper mon temps de sommeil en cours. Humm le bonheur. Quoi ??? Ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux là ! Je suis dans une année intermédiaire, entre les BUSE et les ASPIC, j'ai bien le droit de prendre du bon temps non ??? Bon, bien sur, je n'imagine pas Alex se reposer même dans une année de battement. Mais que voulez-vous, c'est un Serdaigle ! D'ailleurs, je pense que c'est à mon tour cette année de narguer Chris. J'y ai eu le droit toute l'année dernière pendant que je bossais mes BUSE et que lui ne foutait rien ! Les temps changent mon garçon !!!

Je sortis de ma douche, complètement réveillée. Un rapide coup de baguette sur mes cheveux pour les dompter, un maquillage rapide, et me voila fin prête pour une année de dur labeur.

Je descends donc dans la grande salle, regrettant d'avance les viennoiseries que je n'aurais pas, remplacées par de la marmelade. Ô joie, Ô régal, je m'en réjouis d'avance. Je passe devant Sue, qui m'adresse un sourire timide. Je crois que je fais peur à la copine d'Alex. Il faudra que je lui en touche deux mots.

Je m'assois donc à ma table, en mangeant tranquillement et en attendant les filles. Le mot tranquillement est un concept bien particulier à Poudlard. J'ai été tranquille exactement 3 minutes et 37 secondes, avant que les maraudeurs ne s'affalent à mes côtés. Super.

Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas les maraudeurs, mais ils ont changés. On s'adresse la parole, on s'envoie des piques, mais ce n'est plus les maraudeurs que j'ai connus du temps ou je sortais avec Sirius. Bien sur, les gens changent, mais eux c'est quand même grandiose. Ils étaient sympa, marrants, même s'ils avaient un peu la grosse tête. Mais depuis le début de notre 5ème année, cela allait en empirant. On s'était éloignés, ne partageant plus les mêmes délires. De plus, la situation Lily/Potter nous obligeait à prendre nos distances, ce qui je pense dans le fond arrangeait bien tout le monde.

Donc ces charmants maraudeurs à mes cotés, faisant état de leurs conquêtes de l'été, je me concentrais sur mon petit-déjeuner, tachant d'occulter les termes qu'ils employaient pour décrire ces filles. Dire que j'était certainement passée dans leur conversation sous ces termes me mettait les nerfs.

_« Bon les gars, vous êtes sympas, mais si vous pouviez avoir l'obligeance de déblatérer vos conneries ailleurs que sous mon nez, ça m'arrangerait »_

_« Bah alors McWells on est de mauvaise humeur peut être ? »_ me lança Potter.

_« Ca fait longtemps que tu n'es pas passé dans le lit de quelqu'un, et tu es en manque c'est ça ? »_

Pettigrow. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de ça. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il ne disait rien la plupart du temps. Même les Maraudeurs le regardaient, me jetant fréquemment des coups d'œil. Je n'étais pas une parfaite garce, mais je savais me faire respecter quand je le voulais. Ca m'avait d'ailleurs valut de gros ennuis. Comme cette fois où Julia Lewis avait dit que ma mère n'était qu'une trainée qui avait cherché à ramener l'honneur de la famille en se mariant avec un sang-pur. Les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde s'en souviennent encore. Mon père aussi. Et l'école aussi, au vue de la beuglante que j'avais pris. Je crois que sur ce point, je bats Chris. Et le mois suivant à nettoyer chaque salle de classe sans magie le soir après les cours avait été éprouvant. Mais je ne regrettais rien. Cette garce n'avait eu que ce qu'elle méritait. Je m'énerve facilement déjà, mais quand on touche à ma famille c'est pire.

Mais pour en revenir à ce cher Pettigrow, je le regardais fixement, toujours abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de dire. Je cherchais comment j'allais pouvoir le faire payer quand les filles arrivèrent, détendant l'atmosphère. Vue la tête que j'avais, elles savaient qu'il ne fallait pas m'énerver, et tentèrent de détendre l'atmosphère.

_« Dis-moi, demanda innocemment Clara, ton frère compte rester longtemps avec sa nouvelle copine ? »_

Clara voulait mon frère depuis sa quatrième année. 2 ans que j'en entendais parler régulièrement. Elle avait ses chances, le problème n'était pas là. Mais mon frère était quand même un gros con avec ses copines, et je ne voulais pas que Clara subisse ça. Quoiqu'elle n'était pas vraiment mieux. Je me demandais encore combien de temps j'allais pouvoir l'empêcher de mettre son plan en action « Clara voudrait bien sortir avec Chris ». Quoique d'un autre coté, cela m'intéressais pas mal d'assister en live au couple de ces deux abrutis. Peut être que cette année, je laisserai Clara approcher mon frère.

_« Je leur donne deux semaines. Elle n'est pas très maligne, passe son temps à glousser. Chris va bientôt se lasser. Une future maraudette pour vous les garçons ! »_

Le terme de maraudette avait été inventé par nous. Cela incluait toute les groupies de ces garçons. Si James et Sirius étaient les pires niveaux conquêtes, Remus se défendait bien, mais avait l'avantage de garder ses copines un peu plus longtemps. Quand à Pettigrow, il était la juste pour faire tapisserie, la 4ème roue du carrosse qui leur fallait pour rester debout. Mais rien de plus.

Les garçons rigolèrent à cette réponse, même Pettigrow. Mais quand je lui lança mon regard furieux il se stoppa net. Crétin. J'allais trouver un moyen de lui faire payer croyez-moi. MacGonagall passa pour distribuer les emplois du temps. On commençait avec histoire de la magie. Chouette, j'avais jusqu'au repas de midi pour concocter un plan diabolique, et je comptais bien sur les filles pour m'aider. Nous nous levâmes, laissant les maraudeurs à leur faim. Avant de partir, je fis un sourire machiavélique à Pettigrow, assorti d'un clin d'œil.

« _Je ne t'oublies pas mon garçon »_

Arrivées en Histoire de la magie, ce bon vieux Bins toujours fidèle au poste, nous nous asseyons sur une table de 4 un peu au fond. Je racontai aux filles l'histoire avec Pettigrow.

_« Toi, je sens que tu as bien une idée pour te venger, me lança Sarah tout sourire, et je suis prête à t'aider. »_

_« Tu seras parfaite dans le rôle que j'ai pour toi »_ lui dis-je avec un sourire.

Je leur fis part de mon plan, et nous éclatons toute de rire, avant de retourner au cours. Oui nous étions des filles sérieuses quand même. La cloche sonna enfin la libération, et avec un clin d'œil, Sarah se dirigea vers Pettigrow.

Elle lui parla tout le long du chemin, s'assit à coté de lui pendant le repas, se faisant très tactile avec lui. Les autres élèves regardaient ce couple improbable l'air surpris, mais se disaient qu'après tout, c'était un maraudeur, et que c'était un moyen comme un autre de sortir avec un maraudeur. Les filles regardaient Sarah d'un air surpris, mais je savais qu'au fond d'elles, elles n'y voyaient qu'un moyen d'atteindre Black ou Potter, mais que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement, Sarah toujours aux basques de Pettigrow. Pas de nouvelles de Lestrange, et Chris était collé. Bien joué mon gars !

Alex était en cours de botanique avec nous, et je passai un peu de temps avec mon jumeau.

_« Qu'est ce qu'elle fait Sarah avec l'autre ? »_ me demanda-t-il l'air surpris.

_« Tu verras !!! Ce sera une surprise pour tout le monde. Tiens, tu sais que Chris s'est fait collé ? »_

_« Déjà ? Il abuse. J'espère que Papa ne sera pas au courant. Je n'ai pas envie d'une beuglante en moins d'une semaine. En plus, il trouve toujours le moyen de m'inclure dedans, en me disant que je dois vous surveiller ! Vous êtes chiant franchement ! »_

_« Pauvre amour tu es martyrisé »_ je lui dit en lui balançant un coup dans les cotes.

La journée se passa tranquillement, et la soirée fut à coup de rire, de chahut. La seule qui manquait à l'appel était Sarah, bien trop occupée avec Pettigrow. Qu'il n'ait toujours pas compris que c'est moi qui l'avais envoyée me fascinait. Il lui manquait vraiment une case à celui là !

Le lendemain matin, il était grand temps de passer à la phase 2 du plan « Pettigrow, tourne 7 fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler, ou il t'arrivera des malheurs. »

Sarah vient s'assoir à coté de nous dans la grande salle, en soupirant. Nous avions choisis un coin pleine de maraudettes pour mettre ce plan en action.

_« Alors, t'as passé une bonne nuit ? On t'a pas vue beaucoup hier soir »_ je lançai assez fort.

Ca eut l'effet escompté. Toutes les filles tendirent une oreille discrète.

_« Ouais, marmonna-t-elle. Je l'ai fait, j'ai couché avec Pettigrow. Jamais vu un gars aussi nul au pieu. Il ne sait pas s'y prendre, il est très rapide, et pas très inventif. Le missionnaire, rien de plus, il trouve le reste, je cite « Dégradant pour la femme ». Merci du cadeau, je pense que ce n'est vraiment pas le meilleur coup de l'histoire. »_

_« Pauvre vieille. Tu t'en remettras ? »_ Demanda Clara avec un air désolé.

Bien sur que Sarah n'avait pas couché avec Pettigrow. Je n'étais pas assez garce pour envoyer mes copines faire les putes pour laver mon honneur. Mais peut importe, la rumeur partirait, et c'était ça le plus important.

La rumeur se propagea beaucoup plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. C'était vraiment très marrant de voir comment ça se passait. A la fin de la journée, Sarah avait couché avec Pettigrow dans les toilettes, ça avait été fini en moins de 5 minutes, et il lui avait dit « Merci de m'avoir fait jouir ». Mais la meilleure partie était surement les filles qui regardaient Sarah d'un air compatissant, avant de se tourner vers Pettigrow l'air assez dégoutée. Pettigrow jurait partout qu'il n'avait pas touché Sarah, mais le mal était fait.

Bien, j'étais vengée, et en plus, sur ce coup la je n'allais pas m'attirer d'ennuis avec le corps professoral.

C'est donc satisfaite que je donnai le mot de passe à la grosse dame, avant de m'affaler avec Sorcière Hebdo dans un canapé. Le silence, un bon vieux magasine avec des conseils à la noix, et du chocolat, que demande le peuple ?!

Ce n'est qu'en voyant Sirius s'approcher de moi l'air doucereux que je compris que je n'allais pas passer une soirée en paix.

_« Alors comme ça on s'amuse à répandre des rumeurs concernant mes amis ??? Tu n'as pas imaginé une seule seconde que cela resterai sans conséquence si ? »_

_« Ecoutes moi bien Black. Ton pote n'a pas été assez intelligent pour comprendre que Sarah s'intéressait soudainement à lui après qu'il s'en soit pris à moi. Ca ne lui est pas venu à l'esprit une seule seconde. Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je peux faire pour lui. Mais si tu veux savoir, cela m'amuse énormément de voir l'ampleur que ça a prit. Il va lui falloir du temps pour s'en remettre au garçon »_ lui répondis-je avec un sourire narquois.

_« Tu n'es qu'une sale garce égocentrique ! »_

_« Egocentrique ? Tu connais ce mot là Black ? Continue à travailler, et bientôt tu pourras prétendre à un QI plus élevé que celui d'une huitre ! »_

_« Je te préviens McWells, on ne s'attaque pas aux Maraudeurs en toute impunité. Oublié le bon temps, on va te faire payer ça ! »_

_« Très bien Black, je vous attends avec impatience croyez moi ! »_

Je parti en colère dans mon dortoir. Ils voulaient la guerre, ils l'auraient. Oublié la gentille Rachel, avec qui on a pris du bon temps.

Les ennuis commencent, vive la 6ème année.

***

**Voila, on rentre un peu plus dans le vif du sujet. Très bientôt, vous en saurez plus sur Rachel et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est aussi agressive !**

**J'étais inspiré aujourd'hui, c'est le début, mais ne vous y habituez pas trop ;)**

**A bientôt, et n'hésitez pas, une review fait toujours plaisir, même mauvaise, car c'est comme ça qu'on s'améliore ;)**


	4. Oh Maman, si tu savais

**Voila un nouvel épisode ! On en apprend un peu plus sur Rachel. Même si j'ai la trame de base, j'écris la ou mes doigts m'emmène, donc des fois vous pouvez être perdus je crois ;)**

**Place à l'imagination !**

***

Après cette joyeuse discussion avec Black, je suis montée me coucher sans demander mon reste, passablement énervée. Remarque j'en connais une que ça va ravir. Lily sera plus qu'heureuse qu'on se mette à dos Black et sa bande, puisque cela inclut que peut être, dans l'idéal, dans un monde parfait, Potter lui foutera la paix. Mais je doute sincèrement que Potter préfère Pettigrow à Lily. Enfin l'avenir nous le dira.

Le lendemain matin c'est d'un sommeil comateux et plein de cauchemars que j'émerge. Je prends une douche rapide avant de descendre dans la salle commune. Ô joie, Ô chance, Ô vie parfaite, je tombe nez à nez avec mon frère et son sourire narquois. Super, je sens encore la journée parfaite qui s'annonce.

_« Félicitation frangine. Ca fait trois jours qu'on est rentré, tu as réussi à te battre avec Lestrange, fait courir une rumeur, et te mettre à dos tout les maraudeurs. Franchement, y'a du potentiel. Je suis même bluffé tiens. Et entre nous, cette histoire de rumeur était parfaite, bien trouvé, je n'aurais pas fait mieux »_ me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

_« Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui est collé et pas moi ? Donc je pense que tu n'as pas grand-chose à dire ! »_

_« Yep, mais c'est une malencontreuse histoire je t'assure. Mon chaudron s'est accidentellement versé sur les jambes de Bellatrix, et d'affreux poils se sont mis à pousser sur son corps. Tu vois, tout est un malencontreux concours de circonstances ! »_

Je rigole franchement. Mon frère a un don. Mais faut pas se fier aux apparences. Il veut devenir auror. Grand bien lui fasse, même si je ne suis pas totalement rassurée.

_« Au fait comment va Julia ? »_

Aux sourcils froncés de mon frère, je me rends compte que je me suis gourée de prénom. Je tente désespérément de rattraper mon erreur.

_« Justine ? Jeanne ? Juliette ? »_

_« C'était Eileen ! Ravi de voir que tu portes attention à ce que je te dis ! »_

_« C'était ? »_

_« Yep. C'est fini. J'en pouvais plus. Elle était gentille, mais pas vraiment de conversation. Elle faisait tout ce que je voulais. Je crois qu'il faut que je trouve quelqu'un avec du caractère. »_

Bon, je vais peut-être me décider à mettre Clara sur le coup. Mais avant, elle devra chanter mes louanges. Ca me fera du bien à l'égo tiens, lui qui n'est pas fameux en ce moment.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Lupin qui descend de son dortoir. Il m'adresse un sourire mi-compatissant, mi-désolé. Il doit savoir dans quoi je me suis embarquée. Sainte mère de dieu, c'est vrai ça, dans quoi je me suis embarquée encore ??? Lupin m'adresse un petit signe de la main avant de récupérer ses livres. Parfois je me dis que c'est lui qui a récupérer les neurones des trois autres. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il fait avec eux.

Je descends manger, vite rejointe par Lily.

_« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Tu étais endormie quand on est rentrées, et tu as passé la nuit à hurler dans ton sommeil. Plus flippant que l'année dernière. Faudrait peut-être que tu consultes pour tes cauchemars ! »_

Merde, j'avais recommencé. Mais hors de question que j'en parle à quelqu'un. Chacun ses problèmes, et les cochons seront bien gardés !

_« Je me suis engueulée avec Sirius hier soir, à propos de Pettigrow. Je pense qu'ils n'ont pas très bien pris la blague. »_

_« Merde. Tu penses qu'ils vont te faire payer ? »_

_« Tout juste Auguste. Enfin on verra, c'est bien le cadet de mes soucis. »_

_« Remarque Potter va me foutre la paix ! S'ils te déclarent la guerre, je suis dans ton camp, et donc ils me feront la guerre aussi, et Potter me lâchera. CQFD. »_

Bon, j'ai au moins Lily dans mon camp. Tiens, nous avons chacun un préfet dans notre camp. Ca risque d'être marrant !

Le courrier arrive, et le hibou de mon père se pose gracieusement dans mon assiette. Comprenez, rate de peu l'endroit qu'il avait prévu, et finit le bec dans mon bol de lait, ainsi que la lettre.

Malgré tout, ce hibou, même à coté de la plaque, est un cadeau de ma mère. Et il restera avec nous toute sa vie de hibou.

J'ouvre la lettre de mon père. Il ne peut pas être au courant pour Lestrange, il se fout de la rumeur et des maraudeurs, et je n'ai pas été collé. Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ?

_« Coucou ma puce !_

_Je suppose que la rentrée c'est bien passé, je n'ai toujours pas reçu de lettre de l'école m'informant de vos diverses bêtises. J'ose espérer que vous vous tenez à carreau. Même si je pense plutôt que vous ne vous vous êtes pas encore fait prendre. Je crois que je vous connais trop._

_Jules est à Poufsouffle, ça me fait plaisir. Bien sur, j'aurais aimé qu'un de mes enfants aillent à Serpentard, mais que veux-tu. D'un autre coté, je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas y aller._

_Ici tout se passe bien, même si la maison me semble vide après vous avoir entendu vous battre tout l'été. En plus Jules n'est plus là, ce qui fait que je vis dans une maison bien calme._

_Le boulot est chargé, le ministère nous en donne des tonnes. Je me demande ou ils vont chercher tout ça. Ils sont un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, il semblerai qu'il se passe des choses bizarres. Mais bon, tu connais le ministère et sa propension à voir le mal là ou il n'y en a pas !_

_Je me suis arrangé avec Dumbledore. Vous partirez le matin de Pré-au-Lard par un portoloin, et vous rentrerez le soir. Vous ne louperez qu'une journée de cours. Fais en sorte que Jules mange le matin, même si toi tu ne le fais, je ne veux pas qu'il tourne de l'œil !_

_A bientôt ma jolie,_

_Embrasses tes frères pour moi, je leur écrit dans la semaine._

_Papa._

_P.S. : Je t'aime ma puce, tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi. N'hésite pas. »_

Mon père était formidable. En une lettre, il arrivait à me faire passer du rire aux larmes, suivit d'un sentiment que tant que nous sommes une famille unie, plus rien ne pourra nous arriver. Et j'aime aussi le fait qu'il prenne le temps à nous écrire une lettre chacun, nous faisant sentir notre importance à ses yeux.

Je refusais de penser au moment ou je remettrais les pieds à la maison. Ce serait assez dur comme ça, pas la peine d'y penser 15 jours à l'avance.

Alex passe derrière moi et m'embrasse la joue. Il doit remarquer mon air ailleurs, car il se penche légèrement inquiet vers moi, avant de voir le papier plié en 15 dans ma main.

_« Papa ? »_

J'acquiesce. Il me serre tendrement l'épaule, avant de s'éclipser. Mon frère sait quand j'ai besoin d'être seule. Même si on ne se ressemble pas, je suis sur qu'il existe entre nous cette connexion qu'ont les jumeaux.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne vois pas les 4 abrutis qui s'approchent de moi et de Lily.

_« Alors McWells, on s'apprête à pleurer ? Tu penses à ce qu'on va imaginer pour toi ? T'inquiètes pas, ce sera une vengeance digne des maraudeurs.» _

Black et sa méchanceté, nouvelle pour moi. C'est vrai que comme nos relations avaient toujours été sympas, je ne connaissais pas vraiment cet autre Black, celui qui s'en prenait à moi aujourd'hui.

_« Oh Black, je… »_

Je n'eu pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'une de ses groupies l'embrassait sur la joue en gloussant avant de repartir.

_« Black, je suis désolée de ne pas être la parfaite groupie des maraudeurs, avec le kit complet et les piles de rechange. Mais tu vois, contrairement à ce que tu crois, ma vie ne tourne pas uniquement autour de vous. Maintenant, j'me casse, vous m'avez coupé l'appétit avec vos affreuses têtes. »_

Je me lève d'un bond rageur, prend mon sac et sort de la grande Salle.

_« Mais vraiment, vous êtes ridicules, j'comprends pas comment toutes les filles font pour vous admirer. Vous êtes tellement imbus de vos personnes que rien d'autre compte ! »_

Ouch, Lily les a soufflés sur ce coup là ! Elle sort et me rattrape en courant.

_« Ca va ma belle ? »_

_« Ouais, t'inquiètes, déprime passagère. »_

_« Tu sais que si tu veux parler, on est là… »_

Elle m'embrasse affectueusement la joue avant de se détourner.

Lily, Sarah et Clara savent que ma mère est morte il y a 4 ans.

Ce qu'elles ne savent pas, c'est que les placards des McWells renferment bien d'autres secrets.

Pour les filles, ma mère est morte, percutée par un bus. Les médicomages n'ont rien put faire.

Si seulement…

Oh maman, tu es partie, tu nous as laissés seuls, alors qu'on avait encore tant besoin de toi. Tu n'aurais jamais du…

Et voila. Je pleure. Je tente de cacher mes larmes.

Manque de bol, c'est Potter et Black qui me trouvent en premier. C'est bien ma veine. Je savais que ce serait une journée de merde.

_« Et McWells. Oh tu pleures ? »_

_« Non connard, j'ai de la poussière dans l'œil. »_ Pathétique, je suis pathétique. Mes larmes recommencent à couler.

_« Si c'est à cause de ce qu'on t'as dit tout à l'heure, laisse tombé, on rigole, on se vengera pas ! »_

_« Mais ta gueule Black putain. T'es au courant que t'es pas seul sur terre ??? »_

_« Bon les gars, vous pouvez partir je m'en occupe. »_

Chris. Mon sauveur comme d'habitude. Il me prend dans ses bras pendant que je continue de pleurer.

_« Je sais »_ me murmure t'il dans le creux de l'oreille. _« Je sais… »_

***

**Et voila un nouvel épisode des aventures de Rachel. **

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, j'attends votre verdict. Et si jamais y'a des choses incohérentes, ou que vous pensez à améliorer, n'hésitez pas, je n'attends que ça ;)**

**See Ya Everybody !**


	5. Un regard vers le passé

**Voila un chapitre où je vais décrire un peu plus les relations Sirius/Rachel, passées ou présentes. Bah oui quoi, c'est quand même lui qui est important dans la fic' ^^**

**Ah oui, et je suis désolée, vous l'avez peut –être remarqué, je passe des fois du passé au présent pour revenir au passé. J'arrive pas à me décider, et ça peut rendre bizarre. Si ça gène vraiment trop, dites le moi, j'essaierai de tout remettre correctement.**

**/ !\ Petit lemon, passage classé M juste au début du Flash Back. Je conseille aux personnes de moins de 15 ans de ne pas lire ce passage.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont posté des reviews, ça fait plaisir et ça encourage. J'ai tenté de suivre vos conseils ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

***

J'arrivais en cours les yeux rougis, mais au moins je ne pleurais plus.

Sarah s'installa à coté de moi.

_« J'ai une surprise pour toi… »_

Je me retournai vers elle, avide d'en savoir plus. Elle sortit de son sac… Un pain au chocolat !

_« J'ai supplié les elfes de t'en faire un rien que pour toi ! »_

_« Merci mon amie, Dieu te le rendra !!! »_

Oui vraiment, j'avais des amies formidables…

Assise devant mon livre de sortilège, en écoutant le prof d'une oreille distraite, je repensais à mon altercation avec Sirius. Comment on avait put en arriver là ?

**Flash Back**

On était au moins de Juin 1975. Le temps était doux, et Sirius et elle avait décidé de profiter du parc. Ils avaient passé un après midi hors du temps, juste tout les deux. Le moment du repas arrivait, et c'était à contrecœur qu'ils se relevaient pour aller manger. Au moment de retrouver ses amies, Sirius se pencha vers elle et lui souffla à l'oreille :

_« Retrouve moi ce soir à 21h15 au bout du deuxième couloir du troisième étage. Passe trois fois devant la peinture avec un poisson, en pensant fort à moi »_

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de poser plus de question, il s'était dirigé vers ses amis, m'offrant un clin d'œil au passage. Il avait bien sur piqué ma curiosité, et c'est donc avec impatience que je me dirigeai vers l'endroit indiqué.

Je suivis ses instructions à la lettre, et c'est surprise que j'ai vu apparaitre une porte. Poudlard recelait bien des secrets, mais les maraudeurs avaient un don pour les découvrir.

J'ouvris la porte, et je passai prudemment la tête, me demandant ce qui m'attendait.

La vision qui s'offrit à moi était parfaite. Sirius avait installé un petit coin cosy, entouré de roses, de bougies, avec un tapis tout doux par terre pour s'assoir. Je sais que cela fait un peu cliché, mais à l'époque, il venait d'avoir 15 ans, et j'allais vaillamment sur mes 14 ½.

Je me suis approchée de lui, et on s'est assis, sans un mot. Je savais ce qui allait se passer. Sirius et moi en avions parlé de nombreuses fois, mi-sérieux, mi-plaisantant. Je savais que ce serait sa première fois aussi. Nous avions convenu que le jour ou nous passerions à la 4ème base et que l'un de nous voulait arrêter, nous arrêterions. Nous étions prêts dans nos têtes, prêt à faire ce pas qui allait changer nos vies, nous éloignant un peu plus de l'enfance à chaque caresse, pour enfin tenter ce grand plongeon dans le monde des adultes.

Nous nous étions longuement embrassés, avant que ses mains ne descendent au creux de mes reins, frôlant mon dos. Je lui caressais le visage, tout en déboutant sa chemise. Nous partions l'un et l'autre à la découverte du corps de l'autre. C'était un moment intense, à ce moment là, rien n'existait plus autre que lui et moi. Il finit par m'enlever ma chemise, s'arrêtant sur mes seins, les découvrant avec les mains et la bouche. Nous avions finit nus, avant qu'il me chuchote d'une voix tendre :

_« Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux ? »_

Je me sentais prête. Nous l'avions fait, découvrant des sensations nouvelles. J'avais eu un eu mal, pas pris tant de plaisir que ça, mais nous étions bien. Une fois que ce fut terminé, nous nous étions allongés, toujours nus, sur le tapis, reprenant notre souffle.

_« Tu ne regrette pas ? »_

_« Non, c'était… nouveau, mais agréable. »_

Puis nous nous étions rhabillés, nous dépêchant en rigolant, car le couvre feu était passé. Sirius m'embrassa avant de monter se coucher. Cette fois là avait été le début d'une passion charnelle qui s'était infiltré dans notre couple. Nous découvrions de nouvelles choses, nous nous enhardissions un peu plus à chaque fois. La suite ? La suite nous appartient…

**Fin du Flash Back**

_« Houhou ! Allo la lune, ici la terre ! »_

_« Houston, nous avons un problème. Houston, elle ne répond plus ! »_

Je me détournai de mes pensées, pour regarder les filles qui me fixaient d'un air effaré.

_« J'ai manqué un truc important pendant le cour ? Désolé, j'étais partie dans mes pensées. »_

_« On a bien vu » _m'a répondu Clara en souriant franchement. _« Ca fait 10 minutes que tu as les yeux fixés sur le dos de Black, avec un sourire niais accroché au visage ! »_

Nonnn. Pitié, ne me dites pas que je l'ai fait ! Bon, je sais ce que ça voulait dire.

_« Je vais aller m'excuser auprès des garçons. »_

Le blanc qui suivit cette annonce dura 2 minutes.

_« Nan Rachou, tu peux pas faire ça ??? Pourquoi tu vas aller t'écraser devant eux ? »_

_« Parce que, malgré tout, ils sont attachants, et je ne veux pas m'engueuler avec eux. Et puis, on a quand même bien rigolé ensemble. Alors admirez les filles, ça ne va pas se reproduire souvent. Rachel McWells va aller s'excuser, et ce, dès la fin du cours ! »_

Je leur lance un regard, les défiant de me contredire. Seule Lily ouvre la bouche.

_« Je suis sure que tout ça, ce n'est que la continuité de ton plan machiavélique pour me lancer dans les bras de Potter. Tu t'es aperçu que t'engueuler avec les maraudeurs allait m'éloigner de Potter, et ça, ton cœur de Cupidon n'as pas su l'accepter ! »_

Je tente de contenir un fou rire sous les yeux accusateurs de Lily. Je sais qu'elle ne m'en veut pas, qu'elle dit ça juste pour m'embêter. Néanmoins, parler de Cupidon me ramène sur un autre sujet.

_« Les filles, vous me connaisse »_, je commence. _« Vous savez que je ne peux pas laisser mon cœur voir deux personnes faites pour être ensemble, passer l'une à coté de l'autre ? »_

Je vois les yeux de Lily s'agrandir d'effroi.

_« Donc, c'est pour ça que j'ai une grande nouvelle pour l'une d'entre vous ! »_

Les filles me regardent l'air intéressé, et je vois la bouche de Lily s'ouvrir pour m'empêcher de continuer.

_« Clara, tu es la grande gagnante du jour ! Tu viens de gagner le droit de séduire mon frère ! »_

Sarah et Lily pouffent, tandis que Clara me regarde, se demandant si je suis sérieuse.

_« A une seule condition… »_

_« C'est mort, m'interrompt-elle, je ne ferais jamais tes devoirs de potions pendant un mois ! »_

_« J'y avais pas pensé, mais maintenant que tu le dis… Mais je vais m'en tenir à ma première condition. Tu vas devoir chanter mes louanges, me dire que je suis la fille parfaite, ce genre de chose ! »_

Sarah et Lily rigolent franchement, pendant que Clara me fusille du regard.

_« Très bien. Rachel McWells, tu es quelqu'un de formidable, d'adorable, de parfaite. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pendant ces 6 ans sans toi. Tu as été mon rayon de soleil, celle qui me permettait de me lever le matin. Tu as un grand cœur, pas méchante pour un sou, toujours prête à aider ton prochain… »_

_« Stop stop stop. Je sens un peu de mauvaise foi dans ce que tu me dis, surtout vers la fin ! Recommence ! »_

Le cours se termine donc dans un fou rire. Dès que la cloche sonne, je me précipite. Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je ne le ferais jamais, et la situation allait empirer.

_« Les garçons ! Les garçons, attendez !!! »_

Je vois les maraudeurs qui se retournent surpris vers moi, pendant que les maraudettes se demandent si je ne vais pas leur piquer leurs hommes.

_« D'accord _», je souffle_, « je suis venue m'excuser. On a peut-être été trop loin avec cette histoire de rumeur. Mais avoue que tu l'avais bien cherché »_ je lance, le regard accusateur vers Peter.

_« Bon, peut-être que je n'aurais pas du te dire ça… »_

_« Donc voila, je tenais à vous dire que je m'excusais, que je trouvais dommage qu'on s'engueule à cause de cette histoire stupide. Et puis, l'air de rien, ça n'arrangeait pas Potter cette histoire ! »_

Les garçons se regardent, puis me sourient. Ouf, j'ai passé l'épreuve. Je n'aurai pas aimé me prendre un « va-te-faire-foutre » alors que je m'excusais !

_« Tu es sure que ce n'est pas un de tes plans »_ me lance Sirius, l'air soupçonneux.

_« Je promet ! »_

_« Très bien, alors ça me va »_ répond Sirius.

_« On se sert la main ? »_ répondis-je, en tendant la mienne.

Sirius me regarde.

_« Grosse nouille »_ dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Bon, finalement l'année ne serait pas si compliquée que ça. J'ai juste à mettre Lily dans les bras de Potter, faire en sorte que Clara et mon frère restent ensemble le plus longtemps possible, trouver un amoureux à Sarah, faire en sorte que Sue m'apprécie, que Jules réussisse son année, que je ne me fasse pas trop collée… Oh mon Dieu tout ça ?

***

**Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Les plus courageux d'entre vous me laisseront peut-être une review, si arriver jusqu'à la note de l'auteur n'a pas été trop dur ;)**

**Je sais que Rachel s'écrase, mais dans le fond, ça me faisait mal au cœur qu'elle s'engueule avec Sirius, alors voila ^^**

**A bientôt les amis ;)**


	6. Une agréable soirée

**Merci aux Reviewers et aux mises en alertes, ça fait plaisir !**

**Vous avez là un petit chapitre tout calme, tranquille. Parce qu'après, je passe à une partie un peu plus noire de ma fiction ! Vous avez donc la une soirée tranquille entre filles !**

**Bonne lecture amigos !**

***

Les deux semaines suivant la rentrée s'étaient finalement déroulé sans encombre. Quelques petites scènes de Lestrange, aucune heure de colle, Jules qui semblait bien s'intégrer.

J'aurais été optimiste que je vous aurais dit que finalement, j'allais surement passer une année tranquille.

Nous étions donc un mardi soir, dans la salle commune, occupées à jouer à la bataille explosive, puisque les devoirs se faisaient rares. Les professeurs semblaient bien occupés à en donner et à corriger ceux des 5ème et 7ème années. Grand bien leur fasse.

Pendant que je rétamais encore une fois Lily aux cartes, Sarah et Clara étaient occupées à lire le courrier des lecteurs de Sorcière Fifteen, un magazine pour les ados, et agrémentaient leurs lectures de quelques blagues régulières.

_« Tiens Lil', y'en a une pour toi. »_

_« Une quoi ? » _répondit Lily en se tournant vers Sarah.

_« Une lettre écrite par une lectrice. Je te la lis. J'ai 16 ans et je suis amoureuse d'un garçon. Ce garçon est un dieu vivant pour toutes les filles et j'ai peur qu'il ne me remarque pas. Quand il m'adresse la parole, il me raconte des conneries, et je tente de le rabaisser à chaque fois. Que dois-je faire pour qu'il comprenne que je voudrais bien de lui ? »_

_« Mais ce n'est absolument pas pour moi ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse, et Potter peut aller se faire mettre chez les grecs !!! »_

Nous éclations de rire.

_« Lil' »_ lui-dis-je _« C'que tu es prude. T'es sure que t'es pas une sang pure ??? Envoie-toi en l'air avec Potter ! Pratiquement ¾ des filles de cette pièce l'ont fait ! »_

Lily se retourna vers moi, et me tendit un doigt accusateur sous le nez.

_« Tu peux parler de sang-pur ! T'en es pratiquement une, et ça ne t'as pas empêché de te taper pas mal de mecs ! Et regarde Black, c'est un sang pur aussi, et il se tape tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à une fille ! »_

Je me demandais comment on avait dérivé à ce point. Lily était vraiment très forte pour détourner le sujet de la conversation quand ça lui chantait.

_« Oui, mais moi »_ argua-je _« je suis une presque sang pur française ! Et tu connais la réputation de Français ! »._ (Nda : Sans passer à coté du French Kiss, en anglais, un film porno se dit un French Movie. Je vous laisse faire le rapprochement !)

J'agrémentais cette belle parole d'un clin d'œil appuyé.

_« Ouais, bah nous on en connait pas beaucoup des français, et l'exemple qu'on a avec toi nous suffit ! »_ répondis Clara en rigolant.

_« Moi et mon frère ! »_

Clara repartit de plus belle dans son fou rire.

_« Tu sais » _me dit-elle _« J'ai jamais vraiment compris comment ton père acceptait que ses enfants, tous descendant d'une belle famille française, ne soient pas à Serpentard. »_

_« Tu sais, en France y'a pas toutes ces histoires de maisons. Ma famille du coté de mon père se fout de savoir ou on a été reparti, puisque pour eux, ça ne veut rien dire. Et puis, les français sont nettement moins coincés que les anglais au niveau de ces histoires de sang-pur. Quand à la famille de ma mère, ce qu'ils pensent importe peu. Plus ils en pensent du mal, et mieux je me porte ! »_

_« On sait » _murmura Lily.

Les filles savaient que dès qu'on parlait de ma famille, j'avais une fâcheuse propension à m'énerver.

_« Bon et ton frère ?! Tu lui as parlé de moi ?! »_ Clara était toute excitée à l'idée, que peut-être bientôt elle serait dans les bras de mon frère.

_« Ah parce qu'en plus c'est à moi de le faire ??? Décidément, faut vous mâcher le travail à toutes ! »_

_« Mais pendant qu'on est dans les histoires de cœur »_ intervint Lily, _« Sarah tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire ? »_

Nous nous étions toute retournée en bloc vers Sarah, qui avait rougit sous l'insinuation de Lily. Comment est ce qu'on avait pu passer à coté de son flirt du moment ?

_« Comment tu sais ça ? »_ Sarah s'était vivement retournée contre Lily.

_« Secret professionnel. Maintenant, balance ! »_

_« Et bien… Y'a bien Ethan Jones… »_

_« Attend attend, que je remettre l'énergumène dans son contexte. On parle bien d'Ethan Jones, 6__ème__ année Serdaigle, un des amis d'Alex ? »_

_« Oui. Alex t'as parlé de quelque chose ? »_ Elle me regardait avidement.

Dieu merci, Jules était trop jeune. Parce que je trouvais que mes frères commençaient à prendre beaucoup de place dans mes amitiés.

_« Non, mais si tu veux, je pourrais essayer de lui en toucher deux mots. »_

Elle réfléchit 2 minutes.

_« D'accord, mais subtilement ! »_

_« Bien sur, comme d'habitude ! »_

_« Justement »_ bourgeonne-t-elle, avant de recevoir un coup de Sorcière Fifteen derrière la tête.

Nous éclatons de rire.

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? On ne peut plus réviser tranquille dans cette pièce ? »_

J'étais persuadé de connaitre cette voix, mais la personne a qui elle appartenait ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça.

C'est donc surprise que je me suis retournée, et que je suis tombée nez-à-nez avec Sirius. Qui tenait effectivement un livre de sortilège à la main.

_« Vous allez me faire croire que vous travaillez ? Même avec ce livre, j'y crois pas ! »_

_« C'est pour donner le change, »_ répondit Sirius, avant de s'affaler à mes cotés.

Les filles se sont vues dans l'obligation de se serrer, puisque les maraudeurs semblaient avoir décidé de faire ancrage ici.

_« Alors vous parliez de quoi, qui vous faisait rire autant avant qu'on arrive ? »_ demande Rémus, amusé par le visage de Lily, qui, il faut l'avouer était tordant. Il gardait des traces du fou rire que nous avions eu, tandis qu'une partie de son visage exprimant l'exaspération.

_« Cupidon faisait des siennes »_ répond Clara.

_« Cupidon ? »_ Sirius releva un sourcil interrogateur.

_« Rachel, malgré l'échec de son premier couple, a décidé de reporter toute son attention sur la formation de deux nouveaux couples » _Répondit Clara en rigolant.

_« Dis donc, je vous permets pas ! »_ je répondis en feignant un ton furieux. _« Je n'en ai pas fini avec Lily de toute façon. Et Clara, ce sera beaucoup trop simple pour que ce soit amusant. »_

_« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu comptes mettre toutes tes amies en couple. »_ Répondis Lupin. _« Et tu te donne combien de temps ? »_

_« Simple. 1 semaine pour Clara. Un mois pour Sarah. Pour Lily, par contre ça va mettre un peu plus de temps, puisqu'elle à l'art et la manière de refuser ce que je lui propose ! »_

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant mon air enfantin. Il est vrai que rien ne me réjouissait plus que de mettre mes amies en couple.

« _Dis donc Cornedrue »_ commença Peter. _« ca fait 5 minutes qu'on est là, et tu n'as toujours rien demandé à Lily ? »_

Tout le monde fut surpris par cette affirmation, mais c'était vrai. Lily rougit légèrement, avant d'annoncer, gênée, qu'elle allait se coucher.

_« Et toi ? »_ me demanda Sirius. _« C'est bien beau de mettre ses amies en couple, mais il faut penser à toi un peu. Ma proposition tient toujours si tu veux passer du bon temps ! »_

Une tape sur la main l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

_« Je me débrouille très bien toute seule ! »_

Avec un sourire devant leur regard, un clin d'œil aux filles, qui promettait de tout leur raconter, je parti me coucher.

***

**Voila, je sais que c'était court et sans action, mais je vous promets de me rattraper !**

**Parce que le prochain chapitre est un peu plus noir, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose de léger et de gentillet avant ;)**

**Si vraiment vous m'en voulez, vous avez le droit de m'assassiner dans vos reviews ;)**

**Besós !**


	7. Les souvenirs font mal

**Voila un chapitre un peu plus noir, plus axé sur Rachel et sa famille. Je vous laisse lire, et j'attends vos avis avec impatience. Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que ceux de d'habitude, car ça me faisait bizarre de le couper la ou j'avais prévu. Du coup, vers la fin, c'est un peu plus rose et rigolo ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

***

Les journées passaient tranquillement, le temps suivait son cours.

Peu à peu, on se rapprochait de la date fatidique, celle à laquelle je ne voulais pas penser.

Et puis, le mercredi 17 octobre arriva finalement.

C'est donc sans grande volonté que je me suis levé, et que j'ai été prendre ma douche. J'ai enfilé des vêtements, et quand je suis sortie de la salle de bain, habillée élégamment, tout de noir, les filles ont compris.

Elles m'ont prise dans leur bras, chacune leur tour, avant de me souhaiter bon courage.

Je suis descendue dans la salle commune, et j'ai croisé le regard de Chris. Sans un mot, nous sommes descendus dans la grande salle. Alex y était déjà, et regardait patiemment son petit déjeuner, sans y toucher.

Je me suis dirigé vers la table des Poufsouffle, avant de m'assoir à coté de Jules, et de l'embrasser sur le front.

_« Mange quelque chose mon ange. »_

_« Pas faim. »_

Bon, comme je devais m'en douter, cette journée serait difficile.

_« Allez Jules, fait un effort silteplait. On ne partira pas tant que tu n'auras pas avaler quelque chose. »_

Aie. J'aurais pas du dire ça.

_« Et bah on y va pas. »_

_« Jules. Je t'en prie. Fais le pour moi. Je te promets que cette journée va passer vite. »_

Il se retourna vers moi, et me regarda avec des yeux remplis de larmes, avant de me dire d'un ton suppliant.

_« Tu ne m'abandonneras jamais, hein Rachel ? Tu seras toujours avec moi, tu me le promets ? »_

_«Je te le promet mon ange. Je te le jure. Je serais toujours la pour toi. »_ Chuchotais-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

_« Maintenant, mange ! »_

_« Et toi ? Tu ne manges pas ? »_ Me lança-t-il sur un ton de défi.

Très bien, s'il fallait passer par là. C'est donc pleine de volonté que je pris une tartine, et mordit dedans. Jules me regarda, et fit de même.

Nous sortions de la grande salle pour rejoindre Chris et Alex devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Je traversais la porte, la main de Jules qui serrait la mienne, tandis que nous tombions sur les Maraudeurs.

_« Et bien McWells ! Ou vas-tu habillée comme ça ? »_ Me demanda Sirius.

_« Dumbledore nous a accordé une journée shopping sur le chemin de traverse » _

Et je continue mon chemin, sous les regards incrédule des garçons, qui se demandaient visiblement si je plaisantais.

Je retrouvai mes frères devant la porte d'entrée de Dumbledore, attendant visiblement quelque chose.

_« Vous n'êtes pas rentrés ?! »_

_« Pas le mot de passe »_grogna Chris. _« On a tout essayé, Tarte au citron, Pacacitrouille, chocogrenouille, dragées surprise, rien n'y fait. »_

Le visage de Jules s'éclaira, et il regarda la gargouille.

_« Chocogrenouille à la menthe ! »_

_« Comment tu sais ça ?! »_ demanda Alexis.

_« Bah y'a 3 jours, Dumbledore est venu me voir, en me disant que lui aussi il adorait les chocogrenouilles à la menthe. Je l'ai un peu pris pour un fou, mais je lui ai répondu que moi aussi. »_

Nous montions dans le bureau de Dumbledore. J'avais aimé le fait qu'il confie le mot de passe à Jules. Cette responsabilité le ferait se sentir intégré. Quoiqu'on en dise, vieux fou ou pas, Dumbledore n'était pas bête, loin de là.

_« Ah les enfants, vous voila ! Vous êtes prêts ? Ne faites pas attendre votre père, il est devant la grille, il vous attend pour transplaner. »_

Super. On était monté juste pour ça. C'est donc en soupirant que nous sommes redescendus, pour finalement atteindre la grille du parc. Notre père nous embrassa chaudement, avant de nous faire transplaner à la maison. Chris savait transplaner, mais mon père ne voulait pas lui confié la responsabilité du transplanage d'escorte de tous ses enfants.

La matinée passa tranquillement. Nous nous retrouvions toujours en ce jour funeste du 17 octobre, en famille. Quoiqu'il se soit passé, nous étions une famille. Et nous le faisions savoir. Même si nous aurions grandement préféré nous retrouver pour autre chose, nous ne pouvions pas passé à coté.

Nous parlions de tout et de rien, des cours, de nos vies, sans jamais aborder le sujet de notre présence. Le repas de midi arriva, et finalement, à la fin du repas, nous remettions nos capes pour traverser le parc de la maison.

_« C'est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir Miss, même si c'est dans ces circonstances là »_ me dit Silly, en ajustant ma cape.

Silly était notre elfe de maison. Elle était là depuis tellement longtemps, que je la considérais comme un membre de la famille.

Nous nous dirigions en silence vers le fond du parc. Le caveau familial était là, sombre, grand, impressionnant. Un frisson me parcourut alors que je rentrais dedans.

Jules était devant moi, et je resserrais mes bras autour de son corps.

_« Julianne Mc Wells, née Adams._

_26 juin 1947 – 17 octobre 1973_

_Notre mère, épouse bien aimée_

_A jamais dans nos cœurs »_

Les larmes coulaient en silence sur mon visage pendant que je me recueillais sur la tombe de ma mère.

Ma mère, si aimante si joyeuse, jusqu'au drame qui bouscula notre famille à jamais.

Ma mère, si forte, si belle, qui avait réussi à passer outre la détermination des Lestrange à lui faire payer l'adultère de son père.

Ma mère, si grande, si tendre, qui avait fondé une famille, notre famille, en oubliant son passé.

Ma mère, si jeune, si surprenante, qui nous avait abandonné.

Ma mère, si courageuse, mais si faible, qui s'était suicidé.

Ma mère, si parfaite à mes yeux, qui n'avait finalement jamais réussi à surmonter l'absence et la douleur.

Ma mère, ma maman, qui nous avais laissé face à ce monde cruel, partie rejoindre les anges, son ange la haut.

C'était plus que ce que je ne pouvais le supporter. Sans un mot, je sortis du caveau, sans jeter un seul regard à la tombe à coté, sans penser à ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Le temps des regrets et des pleurs. Une famille si unie, brisée à jamais.

Je remontais dans ma chambre, attendant que le reste de la famille revienne. Allongée sur mon lit, j'essayais de ne pas penser. C'est finalement exténuée que je me suis endormie.

J'ouvris les yeux deux heures plus tard, en sentant une odeur de chocolat chaud remplir la maison. Une autre de mes caractéristiques dût à mes origines, je n'étais absolument pas une grande fan du thé.

Je descendis donc dans la cuisine, pour trouver mes frères et mon père attablé devant le gouter, en jouant aux cartes. Je m'arrêtai un instant pour observer ce tableau. Ma famille. Malgré toutes les épreuves que nous avions endurées, nous étions toujours là, debout.

Je m'assis donc à coté d'eux, et l'après midi se termina sous les rires. Mon père avait toujours eu ce don de nous faire oublier ce qui n'allait pas. Et heureusement d'ailleurs.

C'est donc serein que nous avions pris le chemin du retour pour Poudlard. Nous arrivions pile à l'heure pour le diner. Un dernier au revoir à notre père, et nous voila reparti à l'assaut de Poudlard. C'est en bloc que nous franchissions la porte de la grande salle. Quelques regards se posèrent sur nous. Bien sur. Notre absence n'avait pas du passer inaperçue.

Nous nous sommes séparés, pour rejoindre nos amis.

Je m'assis lourdement a coté de Clara, avant de me servir du ragout.

_« Comment c'était ? »_ me demanda Lily.

_« Comme d'habitude. »_

Mon ton indiquait que je n'avais pas franchement envie d'en parler.

_« Très bien »_commença Sarah. _« On a attendu que tu nous le dises de toi-même, mais comme tu ne l'as pas fait, tu as droit à l'interrogatoire en règle ! Qui est ce mystérieux jeune homme, avec lequel tu te débrouille très bien toute seule ?! »_

Merde. J'avais oublié ce détail.

_« Mmmmh. »_ fut ma seule réponse.

_« Ah non ! Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça. Crache le morceau ou je te torture »_ menaça Lily.

_« Très bien très bien. »_ Je levai les bras en signe de soumission. _« C'est Derek. Derek Dones, batteur dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle, 7__ème__ année. »_

_« Très bien. On a donc le garçon, on veut la suite de l'histoire ! »_ Clara me regardait, les yeux avides de potins.

_« Et bien, il m'a demandé si il pouvait m'accompagner à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard samedi prochain. Et j'ai dit oui. » _

Les filles se retournaient pour examiner le garçon en question. Heureusement que je n'étais pas timide, j'aurais été atrocement gênée.

_« Pas mal. » _fut la réponse de Lily

_« Sexy »_ répondit Clara

_« Il à l'air un peu niais quand même nan ? »_ C'était là, la constatation de Sarah.

_« Et ho, mollo les filles ! C'est une sortie tranquille, rien n'est dit qu'on finira ensemble ! »_

_« Bien sur. C'est vrai qu'on te connait assez mal. Tu ne sortiras jamais avec ce genre de mec, c'est pas ton genre ! _» Fut la réponse sarcastique de Lily.

_« Bon d'accord. Peut-être. On verra. Mais, toi ma Lily Jolie, tu ne vas pas y échapper. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce sourire adressé à Potter en rentrant ??? »_

Tiens. Chacune son tour d'être gênée. Non mais.

_« Et bien… Il a arrêté de m'harceler, et on arrive à avoir des conversations normales. Je découvre le vrai Potter. Mais, »_ continua-t-elle en nous regardant durement, _« ça ne veut pas dire qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous ! »_

_« Bien sur, bien sur. »_

Nous éclatons de rire, avant de retourner dans la salle commune. Chris m'embrassa sur la joue, avant d'adresser un sourire à Clara. Il était clair que leur relation avançait doucement, mais ça me semblait sur la bonne voie.

Nous nous attablions devant notre devoir de potions, les propriétés du philtre d'amour, 40 cm, quand les maraudeurs sont venus s'assoir à nos cotés.

« _Sérieux, vous allez vraiment vous mettre à bosser _» demanda Pettigrow, ahuri.

Pendant que Lily était en train de lui expliquer les bienfaits des devoirs faits en tant et en heure, Sirius se retourna vers moi.

_« Vous avez vraiment eu le droit de passer une journée sur le chemin de traverse ??? »_

Je me doutai que ça avait du le tracasser toute la journée.

_« Ouais, autorisation spéciale pour la famille McWells. Jaloux ? »_

Sirius n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais se détourna de moi, pour participer au débat qui animait la tablée, y avait-il une relation amoureuse entre McGo et Dumbledore ?

L'excitation régnait dans la salle commune, puisque la sortie de samedi approchait à grand pas.

C'est sans grande conviction que je me remis à mon devoir de potion, avant de finalement laisser tomber pour monter me coucher.

Seule dans le dortoir, je me mettais en pyjama quand mon subconscient m'envoya l'image d'une petite blonde d'environ 5 ans, qui me regardait en souriant la bouche pleine de chocolat. Je respirai profondément, en tentant d'occulter l'image de mon esprit, avant de me mettre dans mon lit. La nuit promettait d'être éprouvante, comme chaque 17 octobre.

***

**Voila !**

**Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Dites moi tout, j'attends avec impatience de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé **

**Quelques révélations dans ce chapitre, avant de me recadrer dans les prochains sur Sirius / Rachel. **

**Ca a été à la hauteur de vos attentes ? Rachel renferme encore bien des secrets !**

**A bientôt **


	8. Tu te rapelles ? Sortie à Pré au Lard

**Voila un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, qui retrace notamment la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.**

**Désolé du temps de mise en ligne, j'ai eu des problèmes de pc ;)**

**Merci pour les reviews et les mises en alertes, encore une fois ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

*******

Je me réveille en sursaut. 2h07. Le cauchemar que je venais de faire me brulait encore l'esprit, tandis que mon visage était ruisselant de larmes.

Les nuits avaient toujours été difficile depuis pas mal d'années, mais celle suivant le rappel de la mort de maman était toujours la plus dure. Je considérai un instant le fait de me rendormir, mais je savais que je n'y arriverai pas. Je me fichais de ma tenue, puisque la salle commune serait libre. C'est donc en T-shirt et boxer que je descendis dans la salle commune, un livre à la main.

Je m'assois dans le fauteuil près du feu, enroulant mes bras autour de mes genoux, et fixant le feu, comme si j'espérais avoir une révélation.

Comme si j'espérais avoir la révélation de la cause de tous les malheurs des McWells.

Je me repris, ouvrit mon roman et me plongea dedans. J'aimais les fins romantiques, ou tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur du monde. Cela me redonnait espoir et courage.

_« Rachel ?! »_

J'ouvris les yeux, mettant un peu de temps à me rappeler l'endroit ou j'étais. Je m'étais apparemment rendormie dans la salle commune. Sirius se tenait devant moi, l'air interrogateur.

_« J'arrivais pas à dormir. Cauchemar »_ je répondis, comme si cela allait tout résoudre.

Il vint s'assoir à coté de moi.

_« Et toi ?! Tu as découché ?! »_

_« Oui… »_

La réponse avait été soufflée tellement bas que je dus tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

_« Et alors ? C'était bien ? »_

_« Ouais, sans plus. On a vite fait le tour »_

_« Merlin, tu vas devoir changer d'école bientôt ! »_

Sirius rigola doucement.

_« T'es au courant pour James et Lily ? Il l'a invité à boire un verre dans l'après midi à Pré-au-Lard. Elle a dit oui »_

Ah la garce ! Elle allait me le payer !

Nous continuons à discuter tranquillement, au coin du feu.

_« Tu te rappelles »_ me dit Sirius, _« Les efforts qu'on devait faire pour pas que les autres sachent qu'on ne dormait pas au dortoir ? »_

J'émis un petit rire face à ce rappel.

_« C'était marrant. Je me rappelle qu'il y avait une chose que je détestais, c'est de ne pas me réveiller tranquillement, en me prélassant dans tes bras le matin. On était toujours obligé de se dépêcher. »_ Je lui répondis, en lui offrant un sourire.

_« Tu n'as personne en ce moment ? »_

_« Eh bien »_ je commençais « _Il y a bien un garçon qui m'a invité Samedi. On verra ce que ça donne »_

_« Il est sympa ? »_

_« Sarah le trouve niais. »_

_« Un Poufsouffle ? »_

Une légère tape derrière la tête l'empêcha de continuer. Il rigola, puis redevint sérieux.

_« Tu était vraiment au chemin de traverse aujourd'hui ? »_

Je souris.

_« Non »_

_« Ah »_

Super. On avait quand même plus de conversation avant.

_« Je… »_ Commençais-je _« Tu le gardes pour toi ? »_

Je levais des yeux implorants. Il me prit dans ses bras, posant sa tête juste au dessus de la mienne.

_« Je te le jure. »_

_« Ma mère est morte il y a 4 ans. »_

_« Oh. Je suis désolé. Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? »_

Un rapide conflit intérieur se dressa en moi. Rapidement, la version toute prête sortie. Dire que ma mère s'était suicidée entrainerait immédiatement l'explication du pourquoi. Et ça, c'était bien au dessus de mes forces.

_« Elle a été renversé par un bus. Les médicomages n'ont rien put faire. »_

_« Tu tiens le choc ? »_

_« Je fais avec. »_

Le silence s'installa entre nous. J'étais bien, posée dans ses bras.

Nous sommes restés un bout de temps, l'un contre l'autre, à regarder le brasier. Sa main jouait avec mes cheveux.

Puis, je me levai, l'embrassa sur la joue, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

« _A demain »_ me sourit-il.

Le lendemain matin, j'étais debout la première, sur le pied de guerre. Je tournais en rond pendant que les filles se réveillaient.

_« Rach, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_

_« Conseil de guerre au petit déjeuner ! »_

Les filles se regardèrent comme si j'étais timbrée. Bon, elles ne sont pas forcément loin du compte !

On se retrouva donc devant le petit déjeuner, et les filles me regardaient, attendant que je parle.

_« Je crois que Lily à quelque chose à nous dire ! »_

Ses yeux me fixèrent quelques instants.

_« Et bien… James m'a invité à boire un verre samedi, et j'ai dit oui ! »_

_« Youhouuu ! »_ Clara venait d'exprimer sa joie. Bruyamment. Mais le regard qu'elle lança à ceux qui la regardaient de travers valait tout au monde. Ses parents hippies lui avaient enseignés _« Vis pour toi et pas pour les autres »_, et je peux vous assurer qu'elle suit au pied de la lettre leur conseil !

_« On est passé de Potter à James »_ remarqua Clara.

_« J'suis contente_ » renchérissais-je

_« Ca ne veut rien dire. J'préfère prendre mon temps, pour être sure. »_

_« C'est vrai que ça fait juste 1 an et demi qu'il te courre après ! »_ rigola Clara.

_« Non, je voudrais être sure de ne pas faire une erreur. Je veux être avec lui, mais en même temps, je ne veux pas ! »_

_« Oh toi ! Tu filerais mal à la tête à un doliprane ! » _

Les filles éclatèrent de rire sous ma réplique, sauf Sarah qui venait d'une famille de sorciers qui ne connaissaient pas le monde moldu, et qui semblait perdue face à ma réplique. Je lui expliquai rapidement l'utilité d'un doliprane, et elle sourit.

La fin de la semaine se déroula tranquillement, avant la très attendue sortie.

Nous étions dans notre dortoir, à nous prendre la tête sur comment nous allions nous habillées. Lily voulait une tenue qui montre à Potter qu'elle voulait bien être avec lui, mais en fait non. Simple. La tache s'annonçait difficile. Quand à moi, je voulais une tenue qui pourrait aller dans les deux cas de figure possible. Le cas où j'étais intéressée par Derek, et le cas contraire. Simple aussi tiens.

Clara passait l'après midi avec Chris, après que j'ai été filer un coup de pied au cul à cet imbécile, au sens figuré du terme, bien que lui en donner un réellement ne m'aurais pas déranger plus que ça.

Sarah et Lily passaient l'après midi avec d'autres filles de notre année, avant que Lily parte rejoindre James. Bref, l'après midi s'annonçait pas mal !

Je descendis dans le hall en attendant que Derek me rejoigne. Je tombai sur Sue, la petite amie d'Alex, qui était seule. Il était temps d'avoir une petite conversation avec elle, je n'étais pas un monstre après tout !

_« Ca va ?! »_

Très fin pour engager la conversation Sherlock. Mémo pour moi-même : Essayer d'avoir de la conversation.

_« Tu sais, j'aime ton frère. Il me parle souvent de toi, sa petite sœur, sa jumelle et tout et tout. Dans nos conversations y'a pas mal de moments de votre enfance, de comment il tient à toi ce genre de chose. Des fois, je suis jalouse de votre relation. Je sais que tu es sa sœur, mais la façon dont il parle de toi, dont il te connait, ça me rend jalouse. Je me dis que je n'aurais jamais ce niveau de complicité avec lui. Alors… Je t'envie. »_

Waaa. J'étais soufflée. Je n'avais jamais vraiment entendue Sue parler, et la elle venait de m'en balancer pas mal.

_« Euh… » _J'étais indécise face à ce que je devais lui dire. _« Tu comptes beaucoup pour Alex. Il nous parle souvent de toi. Et, comme tu l'as dit, je suis sa sœur. Donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne te piquerai pas Alex. Et euh… Crois-moi, Alex t'aime vraiment. » _J'étais très gênée.

_« Rachel ! »_

Ouff Derek était là. Il venait de me tirer d'une situation bizarre. Un point pour lui !

Il m'offrit son bras, et me fit passer devant lui en traversant la porte.

Un gentleman. Deux points pour lui. Oh mon dieu, faut que j'arrête de faire ça. On dirait un match de tennis.

Mes souvenirs me ramène deux ans avant, quand Sirius et moi nous nous chamaillons. C'était parti d'une boutade, ou je lui disais qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour moi. Et on avait commencé le jeu des points, pour savoir lequel valait mieux que l'autre. C'était notre petit truc.

Bref, je range mes souvenirs dans ma poche, je mets un mouchoir dessus, et je me retourne tout sourire vers Derek. C'est vrai ça, je suis en excellente compagnie, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vais la gâcher en pensant à une histoire passé.

Nous avancions tranquillement dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, discutant joyeusement, faisant nos achats tranquillement. Nous sortions de chez Zonko, quand deux silhouettes, qu'il me semblait reconnaitre, avançaient rapidement, surement à la recherche d'un coin tranquille.

Derek fut ravi de m'accompagner dans mon enquête, et c'est finalement dans un recoin d'une rue que je trouvais mon frère et Clara en train de s'embrasser. Super, il y allait avoir de l'action pendant les jours à venir !!!

Soudain, c'est une averse diluvienne qui s'abattît sur nous, et Derek me prit par la main avant de rentrer trempé chez Rosmerta. Nous étions installés à une table, quand il proposa d'aller nous chercher à boire. Après avoir longuement discuté avec moi-même pour faire un choix entre un chocolat chaud ou une bierreaubeurre, c'est finalement la bierrobeurre qui l'emporta.

Derek parti nous chercher nos boissons, pendant que j'en profitais pour regarder plus attentivement la salle. Lily semblait en grande conversation avec James. Oh mais attendez ! C'est un sourire que je vois sur son visage ??? Effectivement, Lily était en train de sourire, et même un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres sous les paroles de James. Gros gros progrès. Satisfaite, je continuais mon exploration de la salle. Aucune trace de Clara ni de Chris. Bon. Je m'occuperai de ça plus tard. Sarah semblait en grande conversation avec Angela et Rose. Ok. Mon regard se déporta vers la droite, pour tomber sur Sirius, attablé avec une jolie brune. Il me fit une grimace de dégout, qui s'adressait, je le devinai aisément, à mon compagnon. Je le regardai, et mima des yeux langoureux avec une bouche avancée en cul de poule. Un partout. Gros con !

L'après-midi se déroula tranquillement, Derek était quelqu'un de très gentil. Trop surement. Je devais ressembler à Chris sur ce point, je n'aime pas trop quand tout est calme et platonique. Je préfère les engueulades, c'est bien plus marrant ! Mais pour une fois, j'allais faire les choses tranquillement. Après tout, ce n'est pas plus mal de sortir avec un garçon gentil. Mais pas tout de suite. Je vais prendre mon temps avec Derek.

Finalement, il me raccompagna devant la grosse dame. Il m'embrassa sur la joue, avant de me murmurer :

_« J'ai passé un après midi formidable. J'espère qu'on pourra remettre ça très bientôt. »_

Je lui fis un sourire, et il partit. Je me retournai devant la grosse dame.

_« Magicobus. »_

_« Allez y, entrez. »_

Dumbledore avait vraiment des idées tordues par moment, y'a pas à dire !

Je me dirigeai vers mon dortoir quand je fus interrompue par Sirius.

_« Alors il était intéressant le grand niais ? »_

_« Mais vas te pendre ! »_ fut ma seule réponse, alors que je remontais dans mon dortoir.

Je m'écroulai sur le lit, vite rejointe par Lily. On resta allongées à regarder le plafond sans rien dire, quand Sarah et Clara firent irruption dans la chambre.

_« Réunion au sommet ? »_ proposa Clara

_« Réunion au sommet »_ répondit Lil' en se redressant. _« On commence par qui ? »_

_« Hummm. »_ Toussota Clara. _« J'ai embrassé Chris… »_

_« Tu ne l'as pas embrassé, tu lui a littéralement gobé le visage ! »_ je répondis, me redressant à mon tour !

Je pris un coussin sur la tête, pendant que Sarah pressait Clara, pour avoir des détails.

_« On rigolait ensemble, on était bien. Et puis ça c'est fait tout seul. Il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait, qu'après tout j'étais une copine à sa sœur. Mais qu'il voulait essayer, pour ne pas avoir de regrets. »_

_« Y'a pas à dire. Mon frère est un grand grand romantique »_ soupirai-je, fataliste.

_« T'inquiètes pas va ! Je m'occupe de ça ! _» Me répondit Clara, en souriant.

_« J'espère vraiment que ça va marcher. Chris est quelqu'un de bien, sous ses airs de gros con ! Et je compte sur toi pour le rendre plus posé ! »_

_« A vos ordres chef ! »_

_« Je… J'ai eu une proposition… »_

C'est surprises que nous nous sommes retournées vers Sarah, qui rougissait.

_« Ethan ? »_ demanda Lily.

_« Négatif. Jérémy Stains. Il est à poufsouffle, dans notre année. »_

Rapidement, j'identifiai la cible. Grand, blond athlétique, beau garçon.

_« Et alors ? »_ demanda Clara, visiblement pressée.

_« Il m'a demandé, si jamais il y avait un bal d'halloween, de l'accompagner. Et j'ai dit oui. »_

_« Bourreau des cœurs va ! C'est vrai, ça, y'a toujours pas eu d'annonce pour le bal ! »_ Dit Lily.

_« T'inquiètes va. Connaissant Dumbledore, il ne va pas passer à coté d'une occasion pareille !_ » Je dis, souriant.

_« Et toi Calamity Jane, comment c'est passé ton après midi ? »_ s'enquit Lily.

Calamity Jane était mon surnom, dut à ma grande maladresse, ou à l'habitude de faire des gaffes plus grosses que moi.

_« Et bien… Derek est sympa, gentil, attentionné, c'est un mec bien. »_

_« Il est trop gentil. C'est pas ton genre de laisser un mec tout calme avec toi. Tu préfères les conflits._ » Me dit Sarah.

_« Ouais, je sais. Mais pourquoi pas changer et essayer un autre genre de mec. Peut-être que ça durera plus longtemps qu'avec les autres ! »_

Les filles réfléchirent deux secondes.

_« Pas faux »_ dit Lily. _« Mais je ne lui donne pas vraiment longtemps quand même ! »_

Je levai les épaules, clôturant la discussion sur mes états d'âmes.

_« Et toi ? Je t'ai vu rigoler avec Potter ! »_

_« C'était bien. On a discuté de tout et de rien, on a parlé quidditch, cours… Sans se prendre la tête. C'était vraiment très sympa. Mais je ne vais toujours pas sortir avec lui. J'attends. »_

_« Tu me diras, il est plus à quelques semaines près maintenant le garçon ! »_ rigola Sarah.

Un cri, suivit de nombreux gloussements, venus de la salle commune nous interrompis.

_« 10 mornilles que l'annonce du bal d'Halloween vient d'être postée »_ je dis en me levant pour descendre voir.

_« Suivi »_ répondit Clara.

Nous jouions des coudes pour nous faufiler entre les différentes personnes, pour enfin atteindre le tableau des annonces.

_« Mes chers élèves,_

_Comme chaque année, j'ai la joie de vous annoncer le bal d'halloween. Cette année, c'est un bal masqué qui se tiendra après le banquet. Le déguisement n'est pas une obligation, mais le masque si !_

_Le banquet sera ouvert à tout les élèves, et le bal réservé aux 5__ème__s années et plus… Sauf si vous réussissez à vous faire inviter._

_Et à minuit, les masques s'enlèveront pour révéler qui vous êtes !_

_Je m'en réjouis d'avance._

_Votre bien-aimé directeur,_

_Albus Dumbledore. »_

_**« **__Un bal masqué ? »_ grimaça Lily. _« Bon y'en a au moins deux d'entre nous qui ont un cavalier ! »_

_« Va me faire croire que Potter ne t'invitera pas. »_ Je lui dis en lui tirant la langue. _« Tu diras oui, hein, tu diras oui. Allez s'ilteplait, fait ça pour moi. Dis lui oui, dis lui oui »_ fit-je sur un ton de gamine.

_« Vas mourir »_ dit-elle en s'éloignant et en me tirant la langue.

Bon, j'espérais vraiment que Derek allait m'inviter. Je croisais même les doigts. Trouver un cavalier pour nous 4 n'aura jamais été aussi simple que cette année.

Mais à chaque jour suffit sa peine, et je descendis manger, rapidement suivie par les filles.

A chaque jour suffit sa peine, et le bal arriverait bien assez tôt pour ne pas se torturer l'esprit dès maintenant. J'allais devoir trouver comment m'habiller, trouver un masque, savoir quoi faire de mes cheveux, faire en sorte que Derek m'invite… Stop !!! Plus tard, j'ai dit plus tard cerveau !

*******

**Alors, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience !**

**Paiement en chèque, espèce, carte bleu accepté par la direction, mais les reviews sont autorisées ;)**

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'imagine Rachel un peu comme l'actrice qui joue dans Step Up ;)**

**Juste une petite question. J'ai lu de nombreuses fic SB/OC, et il ressort souvent que les lecteurs trouvent que les OC font vraiment Mary-Sue. Je voulais savoir si Rachel était dans ce type là, et si oui, je vais essayer de la changer. Je vous remercie d'avance de vos réponses, parce que ça m'embêterais pas mal dans le fond qu'elle soit comme ça !**

**See U soon !**


	9. On est bien quand on est ensemble

**Voila un chapitre un peu plus calme, centré sur Rachel et Sirius.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Merci pour les reviews et les mises en alertes, ça fait chaud au cœur ;)**

*******

C'est en retard que je me suis réveillée ce matin. Nous étions le lundi 29 octobre, et le bal aura lieu dans 3 jours. L'effervescence qui régnait dans le château était étrange à voir.

J'ai donc pris une douche en 4ème vitesse, priant pour que Métamorphose ne soit pas encore commencée. C'est hors d'haleine que j'arrivais en cours, tentant d'ignorer les grognements de mon ventre face à l'oubli de petit déjeuner.

Je m'affalai à coté de Sarah, avant de voir Lily en grande discussion avec Arlène. Bizarre, j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'Arlène n'aimait pas vraiment Lily.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais arrivé à l'heure, et Mcgonagall n'était pas là.

Lily vient se rassoir à coté de nous.

_« Tu te fait de nouvelles amies ? »_ je demande, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

_« Rigole pas. Je viens d'avoir droit à un cours. 10 bonnes raisons de sortir avec Potter. Tout ça parce qu'il vient de me demander pour le bal, et que je lui ai dit que je réfléchirai ! »_

_« 10 bonnes raisons de sortir avec Potter ? »_

_« Attendez, je vous l'imite. Premièrement, ce mec à une classe folle et inimaginable. Deuxièmement, depuis le temps qu'il te courre après, tu pourras au moins lui laisser sa chance, qu'il passe à autre chose, et qu'il s'intéresse aux autres. Ensuite, c'est un maraudeur, et ça te décoincerai un peu de sortir avec. En plus, avec toute l'expérience qu'il a, tu découvrirais plein de trucs… »_

_« Et bien ! Tu n'as plus qu'à lui dire oui, elle a les arguments imparables ! _» Je dis, en rigolant.

Lily allait répliquer, mais McGonagall fit son entrée, en nous annonçant qu'elle avait nos derniers devoirs et qu'elle était extrêmement déçue. Y'allait y avoir de l'ambiance.

Derek s'était finalement décidé à m'inviter pour le bal. Ca lui avait quand même pris pas mal de temps pour me le demander, mais on avait enfin réussi. Lily allait dire oui à Potter. Clara et Chris y allait ensemble, pour célébrer le fait d'être à nouveau ensemble. Ils en étaient à deux pauses en deux semaines. Beau record. Mais ils étaient toujours ensemble, et ça, c'était assez improbable pour être souligné. Mis à part le fait que j'avais du mal avec les exploits sexuels de mon frère, les voir ensemble me plaisait finalement.

Je n'avais pas trouvé de robe pour le bal, et je comptais en raccommoder une ancienne, lui redonner un petit coup de jeune, et pourquoi pas la raccourcir. J'avais par contre un masque, un magnifique loup qui venait du carnaval de Venise, auquel j'avais assisté aux dernières vacances. J'avais du expliquer à Sarah de long en large et en travers ce qu'était le carnaval de Venise. Elle était éblouie par le fait que les moldues faisaient ça, et encore plus quand elle avait vu mon masque. Elle venait de rajouter sur sa liste des choses à faire avant de mourir « Assister au carnaval de Venise, chez les moldus. ». Les filles quand à elles, avaient de nouvelles robes, et s'attelaient chaque soir à la confection de leur masque. Magie ou pas, elles avaient beaucoup de mal.

Le cours se terminait, et nous avions une heure et demie avant de manger. Nous avions décidé de nous mettre au devoir de DCFM. Nous arrivions dans la salle commune, et Clara partit chercher ses affaires dans le dortoir.

J'étais tranquillement attablée devant mon parchemin vierge, attendant désespérément l'illumination, quand Clara redescendit en courant.

_« Rach ! Rachel, vient voir ! Y'a un paquet pour toi dans le dortoir ! »_

Je laissais momentanément tomber mon devoir, suivit par les filles, pour monter voir ce que c'était. Ce n'était pas noël, et mon anniversaire était en avril.

J'ouvris le paquet, quand s'offrit à ma vue une magnifique robe noire. Elle était bustier, un peu au dessus des genoux, avec un nœud dans le dos.

_« Regarde, t'as même des gants et un châle ! »_

Effectivement, de long gants, qui semblaient monter au dessus du coude, et un châle en soie noire accompagnait le tout.

J'aperçus enfin le petit mot qui accompagnait la robe.

_« Ma chérie,_

_Je t'envoie la robe que portait ta mère la première fois que je l'ai embrassé. C'était lors de notre 6__ème__ année, le soir du bal d'halloween._

_Prends en soin, et porte-la en faisant honneur à ta mère._

_Je t'aime._

_Papa. »_

Je regardai attentivement la robe, essayant d'imaginer ma mère, ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés, sa peau presque blanche, et ses yeux verts. Elle avait dut être magnifique. Je comprends pourquoi papa avait craqué.

_« Tu seras sublime dedans »_ me murmura Lily.

_« Ta mère serait fière de voir sa fille, dans une robe qui a dut compter pour elle »_ dit calmement Clara, pendant que Sarah me caressait les cheveux.

Je pris avec précaution la robe, avant de la mettre sur un cintre.

_« J'en suis sure. On retourne travailler ? »_

J'étais émue par l'attention de mon père.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incident majeur, si on omet le fait que j'ai écopé d'une heure de colle, pour avoir fait à Lestrange un croche pied, ce qui lui avait valu un passage par l'infirmerie, au vue de la chute qu'il avait fait. Je passai outre les menaces de vengeance, et je me dirigeai vers la salle commune.

Je m'assis lourdement à coté des filles.

_« T'es collé à quelle heure ? »_ soupira Lily.

_« 20h, après manger. Je dois nettoyer la salle des trophées pendant une heure. »_

_« Wou, on les a connut plus inventif ! Tu crois qu'ils ne savent plus quoi inventer pour que les élèves arrêtent de faire des conneries ? »_ Demanda Sarah.

Je répondis que je n'en savais rien, avant de me diriger vers la grande salle. Autant manger maintenant, comme ça, la colle serait plus vite passé.

Nous nous asseyons à table, à coté des maraudeurs, pendant que Lily me réprimandait pour mon heure de colle.

_« Oh »_ s'écria Sirius _« C'est toi mon compagnon pour le nettoyage de la salle de trophées ? »_

_« Hum, j'imagine. 20 h ? »_

_« 20h aussi ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »_

_« J'ai envoyé Lestrange à l'infirmerie. Et toi ? »_

_« J'ai enfermé la chatte de Rusard dans un placard. »_

Coup d'œil admiratif. C'était fort.

Nous prenons donc le chemin de la salle des trophées ensemble après le repas. Rusard nous attendait, et sans un mot, nous tendit des chiffons avant d'annoncer qu'il serait de retour dans une heure.

Black s'affala dans un fauteuil.

_« Vas-y femme, je te regarde »_

Un coup de chiffon l'empêcha de continuer.

Il farfouillait dans tous les coins. Ils avaient beau appelé ça salle des trophées, c'était plus un foutoir qu'autre chose. Soudain, de la musique retentit, et un tube des Sullyboys, un groupe sorcier, survint dans la pièce.

_« J'ai trouvé un tourne disque !!! Regarde Rachel ! »_

Sirius était comme un gamin, face à sa découverte. Il s'approcha de moi, me fit une révérence.

_« Milady, puis-je vous inviter à danser ? »_

J'envisageai un instant de répondre non, mais danser serait surement plus amusant que de passer des coups de chiffons.

_« Avec plaisir »_ je fis, en lui rendant sa révérence.

Il m'entraina alors dans un rock endiablé, me faisant tourner dans tout les sens. A la fin de la chanson, il me fallut bien deux minutes pour reprendre mon souffle, alors qu'il était souriant, et se mettait maintenant à siffloter en passant le chiffon.

L'heure passa finalement rapidement, pendant qu'il me racontait les conneries des maraudeurs.

Rusard vint finalement nous chercher, et je pris le chemin de la salle commune, suivit par Sirius.

_« Rachel, viens, je connais un autre chemin ! »_

Je levai un sourcil interrogateur, mais le suivit.

Il déplaça finalement une gargouille, avant de m'emmener dans un espèce de chemin sombre.

_« Berk, c'est dégueulasse ici. J'suis sure qu'il y a plein d'araignées ! »_

_« J'te trouve un passage secret, connu par peu de monde, utilisé régulièrement par les maraudeurs, admirés par tout Poudlard, et toi tu trouves le moyen de critiquer et d'avoir peur des araignées ?! »_

Je lui tirai puérilement la langue, avant de continuer à râler.

_« En plus il fait tout noir ! »_

_« Mais par Merlin, t'es une sorcière ou pas ?! Lumos »_

Humm, pas faux. Je n'étais quand même pas rassurée moi la dedans.

_« Bon, je passe devant, et tu me suis »_

Il m'attrapa la main et m'entraina derrière lui. Finalement, nous arrivions au bout du tunnel, et Sirius regarda dehors pour savoir s'il y avait du monde.

Je trainais des pieds derrière lui, râlant que c'était la dernière fois que je le suivais dans un plan aussi tordu, parce que j'avais plein de toiles d'araignées sur la robe.

_« C'que t'es chiante ! Allez dépêche toi, on est presque arrivé ! »_

_« Nan j'avancerais pas plus vite ! »_

_« Dépêche toi, ou je te porte ! »_

Je jaugeai un instant ces paroles, avant de décider qu'il n'était pas sérieux, et je continuais donc à trainer.

Grossière erreur. Avant que je puisse sortir quelques insultes, j'étais dans ses bras, comme une mariée. Je ne hurlai pas, voulant éviter d'attirer l'attention, mais je le fusillai du regard. Il me déposa finalement sur mes pieds devant le portrait de la grosse dame, avant de lui donner le mot de passe.

Je rentrai sans un mot, l'ignorant superbement.

_« Allez arrêtes, y'a une époque ou ça ne te déplaisait pas tant que ça ! »_

_« Ooo mais justement Sirius, ça me rappelle trop cette époque, et je sais maintenant que tu es tout pour moi, t'oublier sera trop dur_ » minaudais-je.

_« Oh, je comprends, t'es pas la première à qui ça arrive va !_ » rigola Sirius.

On s'assied dans le canapé, prenant du repos bien mérité.

_« T'y vas avec ton Poufsouffle au bal ? »_

_« Oui. Et toi ? Quelle groupie aura la chance de passer une formidable soirée, suivit d'une baise magique, à tes cotés ? »_

_« J'avais dans l'idée de demander à quelqu'un, mais elle aurait jamais voulu. Du coup, j'y vais avec Amy Lerius. »_

_« Elle est jolie. C'était qui la fille ? »_

_« J'te le dirai pas. »_

_« Allez Sirius, steuplait !_ » J'agrémentais cette belle phrase d'une moue suppliante.

_« Nan c'est mort ! »_

_« C'est que je la connais alors ! »_

_« Pas forcement, mais si je te le dis, tu chercheras qui c'est, pour aller lui répéter ! »_

_« J'te jure que nan. Allez dit ! »_

_« Fin de la discussion mon enfant. Maintenant, vas te coucher ! »_

Je me levai pour aller rejoindre les filles au dortoir.

_« Je t'assure que je le saurai. Et que tu regretteras de ne pas me l'avoir dit ! »_

Sirius soupira, avant de replonger dans ses pensées. Il aimait vraiment ces moments avec Rachel, sans prise de tête. Elle savait le faire rire, elle le connaissait, et quoi qu'elle en dise, elle était toujours prête à l'accompagner dans ses plans foireux. Et puis, il y avait toujours cette connexion entre eux.

Oui, Rachel McWells était vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

*******

**Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Le prochain chapitre à plus d'action, avec notamment le bal ! Mais je ne vous en dévoile pas trop !!! Vous verrez en temps venu ;) Et pour me rattraper de ce chapitre sans trop d'action, je vous posterai plus rapidement celui du bal ;)**

**Accio Reviews ^^**

**A bientôt !**


	10. Halloween, ou quand tout dérape

**Me revoilà pour les aventures de Rachel ! Halloween regorge de surprise pour tout le monde, mais je vous laisse découvrir.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

*******

Finalement, le jour d'halloween arriva rapidement.

Les professeurs sentaient l'excitation qui régnait dans leur classe, à tel point qu'ils les libérèrent un peu plutôt. Le professeur Dumbledore avait décidé de faire commencer les vacances le jeudi, avec un départ du Poudlard express le jeudi en milieu d'après midi. Nous rentrions toutes les 4 chez nous, et nous étions excitées au possible.

Nous descendîmes finalement profiter du banquet assez tôt, pour avoir du temps pour se préparer pour le bal.

Nous étions tranquillement assises, en train de discuter. Potter jetait des regards fréquents sur Lily.

_« Tu sais, je crois qu'il ne s'en remet toujours pas que tu lui ai dit oui !_ » dis-je à Lily

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce qu'il arrête pas de te regarder, et je suis sur qu'il se demande s'il n'est pas en train de rêver. »_

_« Pff »_

Clara arriva à nos cotés, avant de s'assoir, et de se servir copieusement du plat qu'il y avait devant elle. Chris qui l'avait accompagné, m'ébouriffa les cheveux, pendant que je lui pinçais une fesse.

_« Il m'a dit, que je serais surement magnifique dans la robe que je porterais, mais qu'il n'aurait qu'une envie, c'est de me l'enlever »_ nous apprit Clara, les yeux rêveurs.

Voilà. C'était pour ce genre de détails que en fait, voir Chris et Clara ensemble n'était pas une si bonne idée. Heureusement, Clara ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet.

Nous quittions enfin la table, quand Derek se plaça devant moi.

_« Je t'attend à 21h dans le hall ? »_

_« Avec plaisir. A tout à l'heure ! »_

Je le regardais s'éloigner. Mon cavalier était plutôt beau gosse, et très gentil. Je m'en sortais plutôt bien.

Je fus tirée de mes rêveries par les filles, pressées d'aller se changer.

C'est dans une joyeuse cohue que nous nous préparerions. J'étais en train de m'atteler à lisser la tignasse de Lily, quand Sarah, la première d'entre nous à être prête, sortie de la salle de bain.

Elle était époustouflante dans sa robe rouge vif. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient ramenés en une longue tresse posée sur son épaule. Elle ne s'était maquillée que très légèrement, rehaussant ses yeux bleus d'un trait de crayon. Ses fines bretelles faisaient remonter sa robe à la naissance de ses seins. Elle était parfaite, et plus d'un allait surement la regarder ce soir.

J'avais enfin fini les cheveux de Lily, quand elle décida de s'attaquer à ma coiffure. Elle entreprit de me faire un chignon sophistiqué, quand ce fut au tour de Clara de faire une entrée remarquée dans la chambre. Elle était vêtue d'une robe longue, pleine de couleur, qui nous rappelait bien que ses parents étaient des hippies. Elle avait laissée ses cheveux châtains ondulés, et ils flottaient librement agrémentés de petites fleurs. Elle aussi était magnifique. Chris allait adorer. J'avais finalement peur de faire trop stricte dans ma robe, avec mon chignon.

Finalement, je rentrais dans la salle de bain pour enfiler ma robe, en laissant la chambre à Lily pour se préparer. La robe m'allait parfaitement bien, elle glissait le long de mon corps, épousant mes courbes parfaitement. Je mis les boucles d'oreilles pendantes que m'avait offertes Chris à Noël, tandis que j'attachais autour de mon cou une chaine en argent, à laquelle était accrochée une bague de ma mère. J'ajoutais les gants et le châle, avant de me juger dans le miroir. Ca irait. Je rentrai dans la chambre, pour récupérer mes chaussures, et Lily était en train de finir d'attacher les lacets de sa robe, aidée par Sarah et Clara. Sa robe verte pâle, était bustier avec une longue jupe. Ses cheveux lissés, elle était magnifique.

_« Les filles »_ dis-je _« Vous êtes des pures bombes. A coté de vous, on dirait que je vais à un enterrement ! »_

_« Mais non »_ répondit Lily _« Tu ressembles à Audrey Hepburn. »_

Humm. Je me retournai devant la glace. Pas faux.

Finalement, enfin prêtes, nous mettions nos masques Mon loup était noir et blanc, avec une grande plume qui retombait dans mes cheveux. Les filles mirent les leurs et nous nous sommes dirigées vers le hall, la ou nous attendais nos cavaliers respectifs.

Clara se jeta dans les bras de Chris, qui la fit tourner, avant de se diriger vers la grande salle. Lily fut plus calme, et allât se poser aux cotés de James, qui la dévorait des yeux. Sarah se dirigea vers son cavalier, nous adressant un petit salut de la main.

Derek n'étant toujours pas arriver, je me dirigeai vers Lily et les maraudeurs.

_« Le grand niais va adorer » _me souffla Sirius

Je le regardai, ne sachant pas trop s'il était sérieux. D'ailleurs, il s'était fait un masque tout simple, noir, qui lui donnait un air assez rigolo.

_« Je rigole pas. Tu es magnifique. »_

Je le remerciais d'un sourire, tandis qu'Amy se jetait dans ses bras.

Finalement, les gens partirent peu à peu dans la grande salle. Je n'allai quand même pas me faire poser un lapin le jour du bal nan ?

Finalement, Derek arriva.

_« Je suis désolé du retard. Tiens, je t'ai ramené ça pour me faire pardonner »_

Il accrocha une fleur à ma robe. Si on omettait son retard, la soirée commençait plus que bien. Nous fîmes finalement irruption dans la grande salle. Derek me proposa d'aller me chercher à boire, et c'est avec plaisir que j'acceptai une bierrobeurre.

Alex vint se poster à mes cotés, m'offrant du gâteau.

_« T'es superbe dans cette robe. Je l'ai jamais vu, elle est nouvelle ? »_

_« C'est la robe de maman. »_

_« Oh »_

Il me prit dans ses bras et me fit tourner pour admirer ma robe.

_« Sublime »_

_« Mec, je te signale que c'est ma cavalière que t'es en train de faire tourner là. Alors, t'es gentil, mais va voir ailleurs. »_

Alex me jeta un regard éloquent, mais s'éloigna rejoindre Sue, à qui j'adressai un petit sourire. Je ne savais toujours pas sur quel pied danser avec elle.

_« C'est mon frère Derek. Alexis, mon frère jumeau. »_

_« Oh. Je suis désolé. Mais attend, t'as combien de frères ???_ » Me demanda-t-il l'air effaré.

_« 3 »_ lui répondis-je en souriant, avant d'avaler une gorgée de ma boisson.

Au bout de 3 verres, et un tas de sujets de conversations épuisés que je ne savais plus quoi dire, Derek m'invita finalement à danser.

J'aurais du me méfier. Un mec gentil, beau, attentionné avait forcement des défauts. Voila. Derek ne savait pas danser. Absolument pas. Au bout d'une danse, mes pieds réclamèrent pitié.

_« Je vais aller voir 2-3 potes. Tu veux venir ?_ » Me proposa t-il.

J'avisai Lily et Sarah en grande discussion.

_« Non, merci, je vais aller rejoindre mes copines. On se retrouve tout à l'heure ? »_

Il me fit un signe de tête affirmatif, avant de s'éloigner.

_« Tiens »_ me fit Lily _« On ne t'as pas vue beaucoup sur la piste, toi qui est tout le temps en train de te défouler dessus ! »_

Je lui fis une grimace, avant de lui expliquer la situation. Le fou rire qui s'empara alors de Sarah et Lily semblait incontrôlable, et je laissai échapper un rire aussi.

_« Les filles ! Les filles, j'ai un super truc pour passer une bonne soirée ! »_

Curieuse, nous suivîmes Clara dans le parc. Elle sortit alors une bouteille, que je reconnu comme une bouteille d'alcool moldue.

_« Mes parents me l'ont envoyé, pour qu'on passe une bonne soirée_ » se justifia Clara devant le regard de Lily. _« Allez Lil', oublie ton rôle de préfète une soirée, c'est de la vodka caramel ! »_

Je sortis des cigarettes de ma pochette, et Sarah fit venir des verres avec un sort d'attraction.

Lily soupira, puis se résigna.

_« Allez y, soyons folles »_

Nous avons passés la demi-heure suivante dans le parc, une cigarette et un verre toujours plein à la main, en train de nous moquer des élèves que nous avions vu. Finalement, le son que nous entendions dans la grande salle était entrainant, et c'est motivée que j'emmenai mes amies à danser.

_« Allez, on va se défouler. On se bouge les miches les filles. »_

Okay, le monde ne semblait plus trop tourner droit. Le désavantage de la vodka caramel, c'est que c'est bon, très bon. Et traitre. Très traitre.

Nous étions en train de nous déchainer sur la piste, telle quatre folles, quand la musique ralentit soudainement, pour faire place à un slow. Je cherchais Derek du regard, après tout c'était mon cavalier, même si la danse n'était pas son fort, je pouvais l'accepter. Mais aucune trace du Derek en question.

Je quittai la piste, où les couples s'étaient formés. Lily avait accepté en rougissant la proposition de James, pendant que Clara était pendue au cou de Chris. Et Sarah… Et bien Sarah, était finalement en train de danser dans les bras d'Ethan.

Je me dirigeai vers le bar, ou j'attrapai un bierrobeurre.

_« Tu ne danses pas ? »_

Sirius s'était matérialisé à mes cotés, l'air nonchalant.

Je bus une gorgée de ma boisson, avant de lui répondre.

_« Et bien, Derek n'est pas très bon danseur. Et je ne sais pas où il est »_

_« Finit ton verre, je t'emmène ! »_

_« Et Amy ? »_

_« Elle est à son dortoir. Trop bu. »_

Je finis mon verre, et attrapa la main que me tendant Sirius.

Nous arrivions sur la piste, et je nichai ma tête dans son épaule. Nous dansions tranquillement, je me sentais bien.

Un slow. Deux.

Un bisou dans le cou. Deux.

Sirius me resserra plus fort contre lui.

Je savais, je le sentais, mais je me laissais faire. L'alcool, l'envie. Je ne sais plus, mais finalement, j'étais bien dans ses bras.

« _Il faut que je te montre un truc _» me chuchota-t-il.

Je le suivis. Je le sentais gros comme une maison, mais je le suivais. Technique ridicule. Mais je le suivais.

Il m'attira finalement dans un recoin sombre. Il me regarda dans les yeux, tout en murmurant mon prénom doucement. Sa main montait et descendait dans mon dos, me frolant, me caressant. Je murmurai à mon tour son prénom, et il prit ça comme une invitation.

Doucement, tout doucement, sans me quitter des yeux, il m'embrassa. Merlin que c'était bon. J'avais oublié quel effet cela faisait d'embrasser Sirius Black. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire.

_« Rachel… »_ Murmura t'il.

Il me prit la main, et m'emmena dans un endroit du château que je ne connaissais pas. Il rentra dans une salle, fit apparaitre un canapé, et m'assied dessus.

Il m'embrassa lentement, promenant ses doigts le long de mon dos. Sa bouche descendit dans mon cou, provoquant un gémissement de ma part.

Il défit la fermeture qu'il y avait derrière ma robe, et me mit debout afin de la mettre totalement à terre. Sa bouche reprit ardemment son chemin, en s'arrêtant sur mes seins.

_« Mais ou est ce que tu les avais caché ceux là ? »_

Je rigolai franchement.

_« Sirius, la dernière fois que tu m'as vu nue, j'avais 15 ans ! J'ai grandis depuis ! »_

_« J'aime beaucoup »_ dit-il, avant de reprendre son exploration. Je me retrouvais devant lui, portant juste une culotte.

Je décidai alors de prendre les choses en mains, et le repoussa fermement sur le canapé, avant de l'embrasser. Je fis sauter un à un les boutons de sa chemine, avant de l'enlever complètement.

Humm. Sirius n'avait pas un torse si parfait la dernière fois. Du bout des doigts, je traçais le contour de ses pectoraux. Je défis ensuite la ceinture qui tenait son pantalon, avant de finir par lui enlever son caleçon.

Il me prit à son tour, et je me demandai soudainement pourquoi je n'avais pas accepté avant sa proposition.

Finalement, nous nous retrouvions peau contre peau, appréciant ainsi le corps de l'autre.

Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches, avant de me pénétrer lentement, me faisant apprécier le contact. Il reprit finalement ses vas-et-viens, avant que la libération pour nous deux arrive.

Nous étions allongés l'un contre l'autre, sans parler, profitant de l'instant présent, avant de nous décider de repartir rejoindre les autres.

Sans un mot, nous nous sommes rhabillés, avons remis nos masques avant de nous diriger vers la grande salle.

Nous venions de rentrer dans la grande salle, quand Dumbledore prit la parole.

_« Mesdemoiselles, vos cavaliers vont se faire une joie de retirer vos masques, avant d'enlever le leur. »_

Toujours sans un mot, Sirius me regarda dans les yeux, et ôta délicatement mon masque, avant de faire pareil avec le sien.

*******

**Alors ??? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Pronostic pour la relation Rachel/Sirius ?**

**J'attends avec impatience vos avis !!!**

**A bientôt !**


	11. Finalement, on s'en sort plutot pas mal

**Je suis sure que vous l'attendiez tous avec impatience, car j'avoue que c'est un peu sadique de vous laissez sur cette fin ! Voila donc le lendemain de la soirée d'halloween, je vous laisse lire !**

**Merci pour vos adorables reviews, vos mises en alertes, et bien sur les lecteurs (Je ne désespère pas qu'un garçon se cache ici !) de me suivre. **

**C'est un chapitre un peu plus court, je vous laisse découvrir !**

**Bonne lecture !**

***

Le lendemain matin, c'est d'un sommeil comateux que j'émergeai.

Un léger mal de tête tambourina dans mon esprit, me rappelant les excès de la veille.

Merde. Les excès de la veille. Par Merlin, qu'est ce que j'avais fait.

Une douche chaude, et un café plus tard, j'étais parfaitement réveillée.

Nous étions quelques courageux à être debout à 8h dans la grande salle.

J'aperçus Jules, à la table des Poufsouffles, qui prenait son petit déjeuner. J'allai m'assoir à coté de lui.

« _Tes valises sont prêtes poussin ? »_

_« Arrêtes de m'appeler poussin ! Et oui ma valise est prête. C'était bien hier soir ? »_

_« Très bien oui ! Et toi, t'as aimé ton premier halloween à Poudlard ? »_

_« Ouais, on s'est raconté des histoires d'horreurs en mangeant des bonbons ! »_

Je bus tranquillement un deuxième café, pendant que Jules finissait de me raconter sa soirée.

Bon mission du jour, éviter Black. Après l'épisode des masques hier soir, je l'avais perdu de vue. J'avais finalement retrouvé Derek, et j'avais passé la fin de la soirée en sa compagnie. Je me sentais assez mal à l'aise, mais Derek n'avait pas esquissé un seul geste pour m'embrasser ou autre. Il me fit la bise tout naturellement, avant de me souhaiter bonne nuit.

Je laissai Jules à ses céréales, puisque ses copains venaient d'arriver, et remonta au dortoir. Y'avait du boulot pour ranger ma valise. Les filles émergèrent de leur sommeil, quand un livre me tomba sur le pied, et que je ne pus retenir un cri strident.

« _Sympa le réveil…_ » Grogna Lily.

_« Qu'est ce que tu fais debout si tôt ?_ » me demanda Clara.

« _J'arrivais plus à dormir_ » Je leur lançai un regard éloquent, et elles furent toutes réveillées d'un coup.

_« Toi, t'as fait quelque chose _» dit Sarah.

_« Exact »_

_« Laisse-moi deviner »_ supplia Sarah « _T'as couché avec Derek_ ? »

_« Y'a du vrai »_

Tout un coup, Lily fut complètement réveillée.

_« T'as couché avec un mec, mais c'était pas Derek. Qui ??? »_

_« Sirius…_ » Murmurai-je d'une toute petite voix.

Lily éclata de rire.

_« J'ai cru qu'elle avait dit qu'elle avait couché avec Sirius Black ! »_

_« T'es pas sérieuse ?_ » reprit Clara

Je les mis au courant des évènements de la veille.

_« Et bien »_ souffla Lily

_« C'était bien au moins ? _» s'enquit Sarah

_« C'était… Parfait. »_

_« Mais, ça veut dire quoi ? Vous êtes ensemble ? »_

J'éclatai de rire, un rire faux.

_« Nan, bien sur que non. Tu connais Sirius. Un coup d'un soir on dira. Que je préfère oublier ok ? Maintenant, à votre tour de raconter la soirée ! »_

_« J'ai dormi dans le dortoir des garçons avec Chris avant de revenir ici. »_

_« Je n'ai pas laissé Potter m'embrasser, mais je crois que je regrette »_

_« J'ai embrassé Ethan et Jérémy »_

_« Quoi ??? » _C'était à mon tour de m'exclamer.

_« Je sais_ » répondit-elle, penaude. « _Toi et moi on est dans de beaux draps »_

Et puis soudain, nous éclatons de rire. Toutes en même temps. Ce bal d'halloween avait été plus que surprenant.

_« Belle bande d'imbéciles _» murmura Lily

Un coussin s'abattit sur elle, mettant fin à son monologue. S'ensuivit une bataille d'oreillers. Ca faisait du bien de rigoler comme ça, de retomber en enfance, d'oublier un instant les problèmes extérieur.

_« Je propose que nous fassions un trajet Poudlard Express entre fille. Aucun garçon admis. Et qu'on se voit pendant les vacances ! »_ Proposa Sarah

_« Oh oui, j'ai une superbe idée. Je connais un bar moldu fantastique. Tu vas adorer Sarah je te promets ! »_

La matinée passa tranquillement, nous avions décidées de ranger le dortoir, puisque nous partions une semaine et demie. C'est donc satisfaite devant notre dortoir, propre, rangé que nous sommes descendues manger.

Bien entendu, je n'avais pas espérer ne pas croiser les maraudeurs. Ils étaient assis dans la salle commune.

_« On fait un deal_ » murmura Sarah. _« Tu vas parler à Sirius, et je m'engage à virer un des deux mecs »_

Je pris une grande inspiration, et descendit les marches. Sirius s'était relevé et me regardai.

Un ange passa. Puis deux. Puis ce fut carrément toute la troupe à St Pierre.

_« Sirius, je… »_

_« Rachel, je… »_

Bon. Y'avait un début. Je pris une grande inspiration.

_« Je suis désolée pour hier soir. J'avais bu, je ne savais pas trop ce que je faisais. Ca ne se reproduira plus, mais je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié. Un rappel du passé on dira ? »_

Sirius ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça.

_« Moi aussi, je suis désolé. J'espère qu'on va pouvoir rigoler comme avant, en oubliant cet incident. »_

Je lui fis un sourire, et me dirigea vers le portrait. Ca c'était globalement mieux passé que ce que j'avais espérer.

Sirius Black regardait Rachel s'éloigner. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ça. Plus à une crise, du genre que les autres filles lui faisaient quand il annonçait qu'il ne voulait pas d'une relation suivie avec elles.

Sirius Black se sentait étrange. Cette Rachel était vraiment une fille hors-norme.

Sirius Black se sentait déçu. Aurait-il voulu au fond que Rachel soit comme toutes les autres ?

Sirius Black se sentait mal. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu que cela se passe comme ça. Il espérait que cela ne changerait pas grand-chose dans leur relation. Ou plutôt si.

Sirius Black se sentait perdu. Il opta finalement pour le fait que Rachel l'avait pris de court en lui annonçant ça. Il se détourna de la porte pour retourner à sa place initiale, à coté de ses amis.

Je descendis dans la grande salle, avant d'apercevoir Sarah, en grande conversation avec Jérémy. Elle lui toucha le bras, et bien que je n'étais pas avec eux, j'aurais pu entendre le _« Je suis désolée »._ Sarah détestai être un bourreau des cœurs, et larguer un mec la faisait paniquer.

Je m'affalai mollement à table à coté de Clara, tandis que Sarah nous rejoignait, l'air dépité.

_« Vous êtes intenable les filles. Quand même !_ » Nous réprimanda Lily.

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_ demanda Chris en s'asseyant au coté de Clara.

_« Rien qui ne te concerne ! »_

Je priai pour que Chris ne sache rien. J'allais en entendre parler pendant des lustres. A chaque fois que je me trouvais un copain, c'était un interrogatoire en règle qu'il subissait par mes frères. Je me demandai d'ailleurs comment Derek y avait échappé pour le moment.

Le repas prit fin, et Lily se vit dans l'obligation d'éconduire James et sa proposition de passer le trajet ensemble.

Les filles prirent donc leur malle, avant de se diriger dans les calèches, puis de se laisser tomber mollement dans un compartiment du train.

_« Quelle soirée »_ soupira Lily.

_« Quel début d'année tu veux dire oui ! »_ ronchonna Sarah. Elle ne s'était toujours pas remise du fait qu'elle avait embrassée deux garçons dans la même soirée.

Le voyage se passa tranquillement, nous jouions tranquillement aux cartes, parlant de choses et d'autres. Le rendez-vous fut pris pour mardi prochain, ou Lily était toute excitée à l'idée de nous emmener dans son bar moldu. La tête de Sarah valait tout l'or du monde, et la soirée promettait d'être passionnante.

Nous arrivions finalement à la gare, et je récupérai ma valise. Un dernier au revoir aux filles, et je me précipitai dans les bras de mon père. Je l'enlaçai tendrement, refusant de le lâcher.

_« Et bien_ » murmura t-il _« Que me vaut un pareil honneur ? »_

_« Merci. Merci pour tout, pour la robe, d'être la pour moi. Je t'aime Papa »_

_« Moi aussi ma Rachel »_

Je relevai la tête pour le regarder

_« Ma petite fille… »_

Un éclair de douleur passa dans ses yeux. Je resserrai plus fort mon étreinte.

_« Je suis là papa. Je suis là... »_

***

**Alors ? Pas trop déçu ? Je voulais pas les mettre tout de suite ensemble ça aurait pas été rigolo ^^**

**Voilà, encore une fois, je suis désolée pour ce chapitre un peu court, mais le retour de l'intrigue arrive bientôt, c'est un chapitre de transition. Encore désolée **

**Je sais que en plus, je termine sur une fin qui vous laisse le bec dans l'eau ^^**

**Promis, je vais tenter de me rattraper, bientôt vous en saurez plus !**

**See U !**


	12. Des vacances bien méritées !

**Parce que aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Boudha, j'ai décidée de publier un chapitre un peu plus long (Et surtout parce que j'ai pas été gentille sur le dernier, qui était très court comme vous me l'avez fait remarqué ^^) J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira !**

**Voilà un chapitre sur les vacances. Le début, c'est un peu du genre une journée chez les McWells, pour comprendre un peu mieux chaque personnage. **

**Pour information, la fic comptera une vingtaine de chapitre plus l'épilogue, et il y aura des réponses à partir du chapitre 14 **

**Bonne lecture !**

_« Allez debout la dedans ! Il est 14h, on se lève ! »_

Quel était l'imbécile qui osait me réveiller à 14h du matin ???

Nous étions le vendredi qui suivait le bal d'halloween, et j'avais pas mal de sommeil à récupérer.

_« Papa n'est pas là, il a été appelé en urgence au boulot. »_

_« En urgence ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_

Alex s'assit à coté de moi dans le lit.

_« D'après ce qu'il m'a expliqué, il y a un sorcier qui fait pas mal de dégât en ce moment. Il s'en prend aux moldus, et il a apparemment pas mal de sorciers à ses cotés. »_

Un frisson me parcourut le dos.

_« Mais ils vont bientôt l'arrêter ? »_

_« Oui, je pense. On a de très bons aurors, je vois pas pourquoi celui-ci ferait exception face aux autres qu'ils ont toujours arrêtés »_

Mon père travaillait au bureau des Aurors, au ministère de la magie. Il était en charge de la coordination des équipes, de les envoyés sur des missions. Il gérait tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la protection. C'était un job important, et bien qu'il ne soit pas sur le terrain, je craignais régulièrement pour sa vie. Je ne supporterai pas de le perdre.

Mon ventre gargouilla.

_« J'ai faim ! »_

_« J'crois que j'avais compris. Viens, Silly a préparé le repas. T'es la dernière à te lever »_

J'enfilais rapidement un vieux jogging et un pull. L'avantage d'être chez soi, je pouvais me balader habillée comme un sac dans la maison, ça ne gênait personne.

_« Bonjour Miss _» couina Silly _« Le repas est prêt »_

Je m'installai au cotés de mes frères. Le silence qui régnait dans la salle à manger était étrange.

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »_

_« Rien, rien »_ répondit Chris, en jetant un regard sur Jules.

Ok. J'allais cuisiner mon frère après le repas.

Tant bien que mal, j'essayai de détendre l'atmosphère, mais cela ne marchait pas vraiment.

Finalement, à la fin du repas, Jules proposa à mes frères de faire un peu de quidditch.

Je coinçais Chris dans la cuisine.

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe sérieux ? »_

_« Rien, rien on a juste encore reçu une lettre. »_ grimaça Chris.

_« Jules ne le sait pas ? »_

_« Non, on lui a dit qu'on était fatigués de la soirée »_

Chris s'éloigna, pendant que je buvais un café dans la cuisine.

Les lettres étaient malheureusement maintenant une habitude à la maison. La famille Lestrange n'avait jamais apprécié qu'un des leurs ai eu une enfant avec une moldue. Bien que mon soi-disant grand père n'est jamais prêté attention à ma mère, bien qu'elle n'ai jamais portée le nom des Lestrange, ma mère était considérée comme une moins que rien. Elle avait subit les railleries tout sa scolarité à Poudlard, des Lestrange, mais aussi des autres familles de sang-pur. Son visage rappelait l'erreur qu'avait commise l'un des leurs.

_« Silly »_ appelais-je _« ou est la lettre ? »_

« _Je ne pense pas que votre père aurait voulu que vous la lisiez Miss »_

_« Silly, donne-moi la lettre. Maintenant. »_

Contrite, Silly s'éclipsa avant de revenir avec la lettre en question. La lettre était roulée en boule, déchirée par endroit. Je doutais que mon père avait du s'énerver.

_« C'est avec tristesse que nous avons appris que vous continuiez à vous recueillir auprès de sa tombe tout les ans. Il faut passer à autre chose, toute sa vie n'a été qu'une erreur. Il n'y a qu'à voir les enfants qu'elle a engendrés. Ces enfants sont une honte, un coté des familles de sang pur à oublier._

_Quand à vous Mr McWells, nous ne comprendrons jamais comment vous avez pu toucher, vous marier avec celle là. Cependant, si jamais vous souhaitez donner à vos enfants une véritable éducation dut à leur rang, nous serons toujours là._

_Bien à vous,_

_Amélia Lestrange »_

Connasse. Hypocrite. Vieille folle. Harpie. Le nombre de qualificatifs pour cette vieille chouette qui me venait à l'esprit était grandiose, et jamais très flatteur. Amélia Lestrange était la femme du géniteur de ma mère. Nous ne pouvions pas l'appeler grand père, puisque tout ce qui émanait de cet homme était du mépris. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais appelé ma mère par son prénom. Ils la considéraient comme « la chose » à oublier.

Je jetai la lettre au feu. Elle allait rejoindre toutes les autres, qui avaient déjà brulées. Mon père m'avait dit qu'il en recevait depuis qu'il s'était marié, mais depuis 4 ans, nous en recevions juste une, à l'occasion de l'anniversaire funeste de la mort de ma mère.

Je sortis dehors, frissonnante, malgré mon pull, et m'assit sur le banc, regardant mes frères voler. Jules était un bon joueur, il aurait surement ses chances dans l'équipe de quiditch.

J'avais 5 ans quand Jules est arrivé. Les circonstances de sa naissance sont floues pour moi, mais je savais que mes parents étaient heureux d'avoir un autre enfant. Jules n'était pas attendu, il avait été la surprise, mais une heureuse surprise.

Nous avions vécus une enfance heureuse. Nous allions à l'école moldue, et tentions de ne pas trahir notre secret. Tant que nous étions enfants, nos pouvoirs ne se montraient pas, et si nous disions à nos amis ou professeurs que nous étions sorciers, cela passait pour des lubies d'enfants.

La maison résonnait toujours de cris, de pleurs, de bagarre, de rires, mais aussi d'amour. Autant d'enfants à la maison, cela ne pouvait pas se faire en silence. Chris avait toujours été le meneur, le fauteur de troubles. Il trouvait toujours les plus grandes bêtises à faire, m'entrainant toujours dans son sillage. J'ai toujours voué une admiration sans borne à mon grand frère. Il n'avait qu'un an de plus que moi, mais il me semblait si grand, si fort. C'était mon dieu, je le vénérai quoiqu'il faisait, je le suivais dans toutes ses bêtises.

Alexis avait toujours été avec moi. Nous étions inséparables, et bien qu'il soit né quelques minutes avant moi, j'étais la plus forte de nous deux. Il était la tête pensante de notre duo, pendant que je fonçais les yeux fermés. Nous avions toujours été complémentaires, mais nous avions une autre forme de relation que celle que j'avais avec Chris. Nous étions plus fusionnels, nous nous comprenions d'un simple regard.

Et puis Jules était arrivé, et nous avions regardé grandir ce bébé, notre bébé. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir profité de son enfance, puisque je partis à Poudlard quand il a eu 6 ans. Malgré tout, c'était mon petit frère, et plus que tout au monde, je tenais à le protéger. Je comprenais à présent ce que Chris ressentait quand il pensait à moi.

Oui, j'avais vraiment eu une enfance heureuse, dans une famille unie. Tout du moins, jusqu'à l'âge de mes 7 ans…

Un grand cri me tira de mes pensées. Jules semblait avoir remporté le vif d'or, et il hurlait sa joie devant l'incrédulité de ses frères de s'être fait avoir par cette bouille d'ange.

_« Rach ! Rachel ! Rachel t'as vu comment je les ai eu ??? Je les ai explosés !!! »_

Jules venait d'atterrir et courait autour du jardin en tenant le vif d'or dans ses mains.

Mes deux autres frères venaient d'atterrir, et semblaient vraiment étonné d'avoir perdus.

Nous rentrions finalement au manoir, car il commençait vraiment à faire froid.

Nous nous installons au bord de la table du salon, un chocolat chaud dans une main, et un croissant dans l'autre. Nous avions sortis nos jeux de sociétés moldus. C'était marrant, même si c'était un peu figé.

Nous étions bien, ensemble. Les liens qui nous unissaient étaient vraiment forts. Malgré tout, il existera toujours cette absence, cette sensation de vide, de manque. Une fratrie incomplète. Mais ensemble, on avait su se relever, et se remettre à avancer la tête haute, quelque soient les horreurs du passé.

**oOo**

Les vacances passaient tranquillement, et je prenais du repos bien mérité. J'avais quand même légèrement oublié ce que ça faisait de vivre avec 3 frères, mais bon, j'ai l'habitude.

Le mardi était finalement vite arrivé, et c'était avec plaisir que je me préparais pour notre soirée. Retrouver un univers féminin me ferait du bien.

J'étais tranquillement dans ma chambre en train de me préparer. La grande question était de savoir ce que j'allais faire de mes cheveux indisciplinés. Je suis châtain foncé, et mes cheveux ne sont ni lisses ni bouclés, ni ondulés, et était à la hauteur de mes épaules. Autrement dit un vrai casse tête.

Alex fit irruption dans ma chambre.

_« Tu sort ce soir ? »_

_« Oui, ça fait 3 jours que je vous ai mis au courant ! »_

_« Pas de bêtises hein ? »_

Je levai vers lui un regard interrogateur.

_« Je sais pour halloween »_

Alors là, pour un choc, c'était un choc.

_« Attend attend. Qu'est ce que tu sais exactement ? »_

_« Je sais pour toi et Sirius. »_

Et merde. Alors là, je m'étais fourrée dans un beau pétrin.

_« Comment tu sais ça toi ??? »_

_« J'vous ai vu sortir de la salle, à moitié débraillé. T'inquiètes, je dirais rien à Chris. »_

Je me sentais vraiment mal. Le regard déçu que mon frère posa sur moi me retournait l'estomac.

_« Qui d'autre est au courant ? Sue ? »_

_« Nan, juste moi. Je venais de raccompagner Sue au dortoir, elle n'était pas bien. Tu lui diras que c'est pas vraiment une bonne idée de choisir un endroit sur le chemin d'une salle commune »_

Je fis une grimace qui résumait bien ma situation actuelle.

_« Tu vis ta vie tu sais. T'es grande. Mais… Juste, fait attention silteplait. »_

Mon frère sortit de ma chambre, et je me laissai choir telle une vieille crêpe sur mon lit. Moi qui croyais que je m'en étais bien sortie.

Bon, de toute façon, ce qui était fait était fait. Je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

N'empêche que… Le souvenir de cette nuit me revint en mémoire. Je me remémorais ces instants passés contre lui, respirant son odeur. Ses bras autour de ma taille, me faisant sentir petite, me faisant sentir protégée. Aucun de mes ex n'avait réussi à me donner cette sensation. C'était… Agréable. Bon, plus qu'agréable… J'avais aimé ce moment d'intimité entre nous, je ne pouvais pas me le cacher.

C'est un soupir résigné que je lâchai, avant de me remettre à la lourde tache qu'était ma préparation. Sirius avait été en quelque sorte mon premier amour, je ne pouvais pas le nier.

Bon, ce coup ci c'est sur, je mets mon cerveau en veille. Dès que je le laisse tout seul 5 minutes, c'est la folie la dedans !

J'enfilais un pantalon noir, avant de mettre un chemisier blanc quelque peu transparent, j'attachai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval lâche, attrapai mes bottes, mon sac et mon blouson, avant de passer à la phase _« Je supplie Chris de me faire transplaner chez Lily »_

Nous avions convenues de se retrouver chez Lily, puis nous dormirions chez elle à la fin de la soirée. Elle était celle qui habitait le plus près de Londres, dans le Londres moldu.

_« Chris ? Chris ? »_

Un grognement me répondit de la cuisine. J'avais localisé la cible.

_« Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais très en beauté ce soir ? »_

Un soupir résigné sortit de sa bouche

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »_

_« Est-ce que tu aurais l'extrême gentillesse de m'accompagner en transplanage chez Lily ? Y'aura Clara. »_

J'étais sure que ce dernier argument allait faire pencher la balance en ma faveur.

_« Tu m'enmerdes ! »_

Peut-être, n'empêche qu'il s'était levé pour aller se changer. Ils avaient beau dire, je faisais ce que je voulais de mes frères !

C'est toujours en râlant que Chris est redescendu de sa chambre, avant de m'attraper la main.

_« T'es prête ? Je te préviens, si tu as oublié quelque chose, tu te demerdes ! »_

Y'a pas un moment ou je nous avais décrit comme une famille soudée, et une fratrie prête à tout ? Oubliez ça. On est comme toute les autres familles, y'a toujours un imbécile. Pardon, je m'égare. Vous en faites pas, j'aime Chris quand même, même s'il a une légère tendance à me courir sur le système.

Finalement, nous arrivions dans le jardin de Lily. Clara et Sarah était assise sur le perron, nous attendant visiblement. J'embrassai rapidement Clara, qui avait l'air de préférer la compagnie de mon frère, avant de me tourner vers Sarah.

_« Lily n'est pas là ? »_

_« Elle est à l'intérieur. Apparemment sa sœur n'a pas trop apprécié de nous voir débarquer dans le jardin ! »_

_« Elle était pas censé être chez son copain ? »_

Sarah haussa les épaules, pendant que je me dirigeais vers l'intérieur de la maison. Lily m'avait tellement décrite sa sœur Pétunia que je mourrais d'envie de la rencontrer.

_« Humm. Bonjour »_

La sœur de Lily se retourna vers moi. Les deux sœurs ne se ressemblaient absolument pas, et si Lily ne m'avait pas dit que Pétunia était sa sœur, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné.

Soudain un cri hystérique sortit de sa bouche.

_« Y'en a encore combien qui vont débarquer ici ??? Mais t'as pas toute ta tête ma pauvre sœur !!! »_

_« Pétunia, tu n'étais pas censée les voir, tu devais être chez Vernon. Je suis désolée »_

_« T'as raison, j'y vais. Je ne supporterai pas leur vue une minute de plus »_

La charmante Pétunia attrapa sa veste, avant de se diriger vers la sortie, et de claquer la porte. Lily m'adressa une grimace qui résumait bien la situation.

_« Y'a dl'ambiance chez toi ! »_

_« A qui le dis-tu ! »_ soupira-t-elle.

Clara et Sarah firent irruption dans la cuisine. J'en déduis que Chris était rentré à la maison.

_« J'ai acheté des pizzas. Et j'ai vu James pendant les vacances. »_

_« Intéressant, j'avais faim justement. C'est des pizzas à quoi ? » _

Sarah se moquait ouvertement de la façon dont Lily avait introduit James dans la conversation, et je ne pus réprimer un rire.

_« C'est ça, moque toi. N'empêche, si ça ne vous intéresse pas, je passe à autre chose ! »_

_« Non, non »_ supplia Clara _« Racontes nous tout. Comment c'est arrivé, qu'est ce que vous avez fait, comment tu étais habillé, comment il était habillé, ce que vous avez mangé, combien de temps ça a duré, si il est sexy quand il mange, ce que tu as ressenti, si ses yeux étaient posés sur toi, et à quel intervalle ! Je veux ce niveau de détails ! »_

Lily soupira, avant de s'assoir autour de la table. Nous nous asseyons à notre tour, attendant les belles paroles de Lily.

_« Il m'a envoyé un hibou pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Je vous épargne la crise de ma sœur quand elle a aperçut l'hibou. Bref, je lui ai répondu, et puis il m'a demandé s'il pouvait m'inviter à manger sans que ça me fasse hurler. Je lui ai répondu que oui, et on a été mangé sur le chemin de traverse, avant de passer l'après midi à se balader. C'était très sympa, mais je ne l'ai toujours pas embrassé. Même si je pense que je ne vais plus tarder. »_

_« Et mon niveau de détails ?_ » geignais Clara

_« Il m'a parlé de Rachel »_ reprit Lily. _« Il m'a dit que Sirius se sentait quand même mal face à ce qui c'était passé, et qu'il espérait franchement que tu n'allais pas lui en vouloir ! »_

« _J'irai lui parler à la rentrée ! »_

Le repas se déroula tranquillement, pendant que chacune racontait plus en détails ses vacances.

Finalement, nous nous dirigions vers l'arrêt de bus, pour aller au bar ou Lily allait nous emmener.

_« Le bus ne sait pas ou on est ? »_ demanda Sarah.

_« Humm. C'est pas comme le magicobus. Il a un chemin à suivre, et il s'arrête à des endroits précis. Et si tu loupes le bus, il ne vient pas te chercher. »_ Expliqua Lily.

_« C'est bizarre »_

Sarah faisait une de ses rares sorties dans le monde moldu, et elle semblait perdue.

Finalement, une fois montée dans le bus, elle se rassura. Le bus finit par nous déposer dans un quartier huppé de la ville.

Nous avions heureusement préparé notre coup à l'avance, et grâce à un petit sort, nous avions 18 ans sur nos cartes d'identités. Chris n'avait pas voulu nous aider à la base, puisque lui seul avait le droit de faire de la magie en dehors du château, mais je l'avais menacé de révéler à Papa qu'il avait lui aussi trafiqué sa carte, et finalement, il nous aida dans ce plan.

C'est donc assez fières de nous que nous sommes rentrées dans un pub qui avait l'air sympathique. Un serveur vint prendre nos commandes.

Sarah semblait plus que perdue, et elle était à deux doigts de commander un whisky pur feu.

_« Deux vodkas pomme pour cette jeune fille et moi »_

Sarah m'adressa un clin d'œil reconnaissant.

« _C'est vrai ça »_ soupira t'elle _« Pourquoi est-ce qu'en étude de moldus ils ne nous apprennent pas comment commander dans un bar sans passer pour une idiote, plutôt que les différentes fonctions d'un létéphone ? »_

Nous étions dans un fou rire impossible à arrêter quand le serveur revint avec nos boissons.

Finalement, la soirée passait tranquillement, et nous avions décidées d'aller nous défouler sur la piste de danse. Sarah semblait à nouveau complètement perdue devant les chansons qui passaient, mais se prit bien vite au jeu.

_« Lily ? »_

Lily se retourna, et se trouva nez à nez avec Peter Pettigrow.

« _Peter ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »_

_« Mon père habite dans le coin. »_

Devant nos regards d'incompréhension, il s'expliqua.

_« Mes parents sont séparés. Ma mère est une sorcière, mais mon père est un moldu »_

_« T'es venu tout seul ? »_

_« Non, j'attend des amis, ils ne devraient plus tarder. »_

_« Alors viens boire un verre avec nous ! »_

Nous retournions à notre table, accompagnées de Peter.

C'était la première fois finalement que nous découvrions Peter. Seul, séparé de ses camarades, c'était quelqu'un d'adorable. Il nous parlait de lui, de sa famille, de son enfance, tandis que nous découvrions une nouvelle face de Peter. En fin de compte, il n'était pas celui que l'on croyait. C'était quelqu'un d'attachant, de gentil.

_« Peter ? »_ je demandai

_« Oui ? »_

_« Ecoutes, je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour la dernière fois. Je sais que c'était pas vraiment drôle pour toi. »_

_« T'en fait pas. C'est déjà oublié »_

Voila. Il était vraiment sympa. D'une gentillesse à toute épreuve.

_« Hummm. Quel dommage que tu ne portes pas plus souvent des vêtements moldus, ça te va à merveille »_ murmura une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retournai vivement, pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Sirius.

_« Salut James » _minauda Lily.

Humm, toute la troupe des maraudeurs au complet.

_« Allez les filles, c'est moi qui paye ma tournée ! Qu'est ce que vous buvez ? »_ Grand seigneur le James. Et puisqu'apparemment, on était partit pour passer la fin de la soirée avec eux, autant en profiter !

Nous étions tous assis autour d'une table, et le bras de Sirius était nonchalamment posé sur mon épaule. Il me massait délicatement l'épaule. Il n'y aura pas eu l'incident du bal, j'aurais pris ça pour un geste amical, mais j'étais perdue. Je ne savais pas si je voulais plus ou pas.

En soupirant, et au vue de la chanson qui passait, je partis sur la piste de danse, seule puisque les filles n'avaient pas voulu m'accompagner.

Pendant que je dansais, je sentais un espèce de gros lourd qui passait ses mains dans mon dos. Malgré que je l'aie repoussé plusieurs fois, il insistait. Quand le rythme de la chanson ralentit pour passer en un slow, il m'invita à danser.

_« Non merci, je vais retourner m'assoir »_

_« Allez ma jolie, t'attend que ça je le sais ! »_

_« Non je vais retourner m'assoir, merci »_

Il attrapa mes épaules, pour me forcer à rester.

_« Je crois que la demoiselle t'as dit qu'elle ne voulait pas danser non ? »_ murmura une voix doucereuse. Sirius se tenait à mes cotés, et passa son bras autour de mes épaules, d'une façon possessive.

_« Ouais, ouais. Bah j'vais vous laisser. »_

_« Bonne idée. Tu danses ? »_ Dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

_« Je ne peux rien refuser à mon sauveur… »_

Il rigola, et commença à danser.

_« Regardes James et Lily. Je te parie qu'ils s'embrassent à la fin de la soirée »_

_« Je parie sur 10 mornilles le contraire »_

_« Tu as l'air sure de toi ! »_

_« Je le suis. Prépare la monnaie, je récupère mon du à la rentrée ! »_

_« Je peux payer en nature ? »_

_« Tu estimes donc qu'au lit, tu vaux 10 mornilles ? Je pensais que tu avais un peu plus d'égo ! »_

_« Nan, pour toi, c'est un prix d'ami ! »_

J'éclatai de rire, et la chanson prit fin, nous allions donc rejoindre nos sièges.

Finalement, sur les coups de deux heures du matin, Lily, légèrement éméchée nous cria de nous dépêcher si nous ne voulions pas rater le dernier bus pour rentrer.

En arrivant chez Lily, nous nous sommes toutes écroulées comme des masses, dormant du sommeil de celui qui n'avait rien à se reprocher.

OoO

Le samedi après-midi arrivait, et c'est encore en retard que la famille McWells se dirigea vers le Poudlard Express. Les vacances se terminaient, sur une note plutôt dramatique, puisque la gazette du sorcier relatait une nouvelle attaque de celui qu'ils appelaient dorénavant « le mage noir » sur un village moldu.

J'avais quand même hâte de reprendre les cours, de revoir mes amies.

Si j'avais su que j'allais déterrer un des plus gros secrets de famille des McWells à ce moment là, j'aurais surement fait demi-tour et serait retournée me cacher sous ma couette au manoir.

Mais comme je n'en savais rien, c'est sifflotante que je m'assois à coté de mes amies, tandis que le Poudlard Express prenait de la vitesse.

**Voilà, un chapitre un peu plus long pour me faire pardonner du tas de chapitre court que je vous ai écrit **

**Et pour Peter, j'ai voulu essayer de donner une autre image de lui, parce que je trouve que dans les fics il est souvent malmené (Je sais qu'au début, je l'ai fait aussi ^^). Du temps des maraudeurs, il n'était pas un salaud, et j'ai essayé de le montrer, mais je ne suis pas sure de moi ^^ Et pour la biographie j'ai cherché sur internet, mais j'ai pas trouver, alors je lui en ai fait une à ma sauce ^^**

**Promis, vous aurez des réponses à partir du chapitre 14 **

**See Girls !**


	13. Finalement, je suis mieux seule

**Hello tout le monde **

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, court, mais avec un peu plus d'action !**

**J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes )**

**Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas !**

La semaine se déroulait tranquillement.

Les cours se passaient gentiment, et j'avais de plus en plus envie de devenir médicomage. L'idée de soigner des gens étaient plus qu'intéressante, et j'avais cru comprendre que par les temps qui couraient, on en aurait bien besoin.

Derek m'adressait régulièrement des clins d'œil, ou s'arrêtait pour discuter avec moi entre deux cours. J'appréciais de plus en plus sa compagnie.

Le jeudi soir, alors que nous étions attablées devant notre devoir de sortilège, je pris ma décision.

_« Je vais voir Derek samedi, et je vais l'embrasser. J'en ai marre d'attendre, c'est vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable, et j'aimerai vraiment qu'il y est plus que du flirt entre nous. »_

_« Bonne idée »_ approuva Lily _« C'est vrai qu'il est gentil. En plus, il est plutôt beau garçon, ce qui ne gâche rien »_

_« Ouais, comme ça je ne serai plus seule à être en couple et à subir les interrogatoires des frustrées comme vous ! _» rigola Clara

_« Je ne suis pas frustrée ! Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire, et je suis avec James ! »_

_« Alors pourquoi tu ne le fait pas ?_ » argua Sarah.

_« Parce que j'ai peur. J'ai peur du fait qu'une fois qu'il m'aura eu, il passera à autre chose. J'ai peur de n'être qu'une énième conquête à ses yeux, que sa seule ambition soit de rajouter Lily Evans à son tableau de chasse. J'ai peur qu'il se lasse une fois que nous serons ensemble. J'ai peur de passer pour la dernière des idiotes »_ nous lâcha d'une traite Lily

_« Ma Lily Jolie »_ je commençais _« Tu crois vraiment qu'il te harcèlerait depuis un an et demi si tu n'était rien d'autre qu'une proie à ses yeux ? En même temps, je comprends ton hésitation. Mais si tu ne fait rien, tu le regretteras, et tu souffriras. Et si jamais il te quitte, tu auras au moins passé du bon temps »_

_« Je verrais. Vous avez parlé du phénomène d'extrême sensibilité si le sort est mal prononcé ? »_

Sacrée Lily. Elle n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention, et faisait d'énormes efforts pour éviter les conversations qui tournaient autour d'elle.

Finalement, le samedi suivant, je me retrouvais dans le parc, à me balader avec Derek, malgré le froid mordant de novembre. Nous discutions de tout et de rien, et il me faisait rire. J'étais bien avec lui.

Nous nous sommes assis dans un coin du parc, à l'abri des regards. Il me parlait de lui, de sa famille.

Prise d'une impulsion, j'embrassais ses lèvres.

Derek parut surpris, mais se laissa faire. Il ne répondait pas à mon baiser, se laissait juste embrasser. Au bout de quelques secondes, qui semblaient être une éternité pour moi, il me repoussa. J'étais assez surprise face à son manque de réaction.

_« Rachel ? »_

_« Je… Oui ? »_

_« Qu'est ce que… Qu'est ce que tu viens de faire ? »_

Bon, il semblait que j'allais devoir détailler point par point.

_« Bah, euh, je t'ai embrassé. Ca me semblant pourtant clair, j'aimerai quelque chose de plus avec toi. »_

_« Rachel… Ca va pas être possible… »_

Bon, ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

_« Rachel, je ne veux rien de plus que de l'amitié avec toi. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, tu me fais rire, mais y'a un petit souci entre nous. Rachel, je… Je suis gay. »_

Alors ça, pour une surprise, c'est une surprise !

_« Je pensais que je t'avais laissé suffisamment d'indices, pour que tu comprennes. En plus, y'a quelques personnes qui sont au courant. Je ne savais pas que tu pensais à autre chose avec moi. »_

J'étais sous le choc. Je le regardais juste, sans rien dire.

_« Ecoutes, je vais te laisser digérer la nouvelle d'accord. Reviens me voir quand tu seras prête à être amie avec moi ok ? »_

Il m'embrassa sur la joue, me murmurant un _« désolé »_ à l'oreille.

J'étais sur le cul. C'est comme un zombie que je suis rentrée dans la salle commune, que je suis montée dans le dortoir. Je me suis laissé tomber sur mon lit, en regardant le plafond.

Il était gay. Comment j'avais pu me fourvoyer à ce point ? Bien sur que j'appréciais son amitié, mais j'avais imaginé autre chose avec lui. Bien sur que j'allais revenir vers lui, j'appréciais sa compagnie. Mais quand même. Pour un choc, c'est un choc.

_« Toc toc toc »_

Lily se tenait devant la porte, l'air inquiète.

_« Ca va ma toute belle ? __T'es passé devant nous sans nous voir. Ca c'est pas passé comme tu voulais avec Derek ? Il a refusé d'être avec toi ? »_

_« Il est gay. »_

La surprise qui s'inscrit sur le visage de Lily était comique.

_« J'en déduis que toi non plus t'avais rien remarqué ? Il est gay. Je ne suis pas son genre. Il aime les garçons. »_

_« Euh, non, je ne m'en doutais pas. Y'a des gens qui le savent ? Ils auraient put te prévenir ! »_

Les paroles de Lily imprégnèrent mon cerveau. Je fis peu à peu le rapprochement.

_« Je vais le tuer. Je vais lui faire manger de l'herbe, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'excuse. Mais quel gros con ! »_

_« Derek ? C'est quand même pas de sa faute, t'abuses ! »_

_« Chris. Il le savait. J'en suis sure. Il n'a pas fait cet espèce d'interrogatoire qu'il fait à chacun de mes copains. Il le savait. Je vais lui faire regretter. »_

C'est furieuse que je me levais d'un bond, avant de redescendre dans la salle commune.

_« CHRISTOHER ALEXENDER MCWELLS !!! JE TE RETROUVE JE TE FAIS LA PEAU !!!! »_

Toute la salle commune me regardait, comme si j'étais une folle.

J'avisais soudain ses copains.

_« Il est ou ? Il est où ce grand con ??? »_

_« Dans le dortoir… Je… Je vais le chercher. »_

Chris apparut alors, avec cet air innocent, qui me rendit encore plus furieuse.

_« Tu le savais hein ? Tu le savais, et tu m'as laissé me lancer dedans ??? Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule hein ??? »_

_« Je vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ma Rachel. »_

_« Oh si tu vois très bien. Mais je ne vais pas faire une scène ici. Y'a trop de témoin. Je vais aller t'assassiner dans un coin plus tranquille. »_

C'est toujours furieuse que je traversais la salle commune, tirant Chris derrière moi. Je m'arrêtais finalement dans un couloir qui semblait désert.

_« Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule hein ? Ca fait combien de temps que tu te marres comme ça ? Mais t'as vraiment aucun cœur. T'es qu'un bel imbécile ! »_

_« Rachel ! Je le savais depuis un bout de temps, pas mal de gens de notre promo le savent. Je savais pas que le mec avec qui tu allais à Pré-au-Lard c'était lui. Et après, ça m'a semblé trop tard. Et je pensais que tu avais compris. Rachel, j'suis désolé. »_

_« Va te faire mettre, et ne m'adresse plus la parole ! »_

Je repartis dans la salle commune, sans un regard pour Chris. Je me laissais tomber à coté des filles, qui étaient encore accompagnées des maraudeurs.

_« Qu'est ce que t'as fait à Chris ? Tu me l'as laissé en un seul morceau j'espère ! »_

_« Ca c'est mal passé avec le grand niais ? »_ me demanda Sirius.

_« Mais arrêtes de l'appeler le grand niais ! Et d'ailleurs, ça ne te regarde pas ! »_

_« Bon, elle est de mauvaise humeur, on va vous laisser hein ! _» enchaina Sirius

_« A bientôt Lily »_

Potter faisait de gros efforts pour se mettre dans les bonnes grâces de Lily.

J'expliquais aux filles ce qui s'était passé.

_« Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit que les mecs gentils, c'était pas pour toi ! Il t'arrive que des problèmes avec ! »_

J'étais dépitée. Je pense sincèrement que l'amour, c'est pas pour moi. Je vais faire une croix dessus, vous pouvez en être sur !

Le week end se terminait. J'avais finalement été voir Derek, pour lui dire que j'appréciais de passer du temps avec lui et que je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Et aussi pour m'excuser de mon comportement, je n'avais pas été très compréhensive quand il me l'avait annoncé. Après m'avoir assuré que ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais qu'il était ravi de continuer à me voir, je suis allée m'isoler dans une salle de classe, un roman à la main, des bonbons et le silence.

J'étais en plein dans l'intrigue, quand Sirius rentra dans la salle.

« _Rachel ? On t'a cherché partout ! »_

_« Et comment tu m'as retrouvé ? »_

_« Secret de maraudeurs ! »_

Je soupirai pendant qu'il s'installait à coté de moi.

_« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec le… avec Derek ? »_

Nouveau soupir. Je lui explique la situation, pendant qu'il me regarde pour voir si je rigole.

_« Dur… En plus je pense que c'est définitif. »_

Je le regarde bizarrement pendant qu'il rajoute

« _Bah ouais, si même toi Rachel McWells n'a pas réussi à le faire changer de bord, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on peut faire de plus ! »_

Cet imbécile avait réussit à me faire rire.

_« Ca te vas tellement bien quand tu souris. »_

Je le regarde de nouveau, me demandant sur quel terrain glissant je m'étais aventuré, alors qu'il rajoutait :

_« Tu sais, le soir d'Halloween, c'était… parfait pour moi. Ca faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas ressentit ça. C'était pas juste je tire mon coup, mais je voulais vraiment te faire l'amour. »_

_« C'était super. J'ai tellement apprecié aussi. Dommage que tes copines ne durent pas plus d'une semaine, j'aurais été prête à remettre le couvert ! »_

Sirius me sourit avant de m'enlacer.

_« Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas l'homme qu'il te faut Rachel. Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que moi. Tu vaux beaucoup mieux qu'un espèce de tombeur qui se tape tout ce qui bouge, et tu le sais. Allez viens, on va rejoindre les autres »_

Il me prit par la main, et on retourna à la salle commune. J'avais eu le fol espoir pendant quelques minutes que je serais celle qui ferait changer Sirius. Que je serais celle avec laquelle il se poserait. Que je serais celle qu'il aimerait. Que je serais sa Lily en quelque sorte. Ca doit être le contrecoup de l'histoire avec Derek, je ne préfère pas m'étendre dessus !

Le début de semaine se passa tranquillement, jusqu'au mardi midi.

J'étais tranquillement à table en compagnie de Sarah et de Clara, quand Lily vint se poser à coté de moi.

_« Rachel ? Je faisais tranquillement un tour pour voir ceux qui trainait, et j'ai croisé Jules. Il avait l'air pas bien, tout seul. J'crois que tu devrais aller le voir. »_

Je me levais de table pour aller voir mon petit frère. Différents scénarios se bousculaient dans ma tête, mais rien de bien méchant. Une mauvaise note, une engueulade avec un copain, une amoureuse…

Je le trouvais assis par terre, dans un couloir. Je vins m'assoir à coté de lui, avant de passer un bras sur ses épaules.

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe mon ange ? »_

Il se remit à pleurer.

_« Chuttt. Viens là… Voila. Racontes moi. »_

_« C'est Frank Lestrange. Il est venu me voir en me disant que j'étais un moins que rien, une honte de la famille, une tare, et que je ferais mieux de disparaitre. »_

Je bouillonnais intérieurement. J'allais lui démonter sa face de primate. Mais avant, ma priorité était de consoler Jules. Après un quart d'heure, j'avais réussi à le calmer, et je redescendais dans le hall, afin d'attendre Lestrange, et de lui expliquer ma façon de penser !

Lily vint attendre à coté de moi, une fois que je l'ai mise au courant.

_« Je reste avec toi pour te soutenir, mais aussi pour empêcher les choses de trop déraper ! Je vous connais ! »_

Finalement, Lestrange sortit de la salle, accompagné de sa belle troupe d'imbéciles. Je respirai un grand coup, tant pis pour les ennuis que ça allait m'apporter, il l'avait bien mérité.

_« Lestrange »_ appelais-_je « Tu te crois malin à faire pleurer des enfants ? C'est les seuls auxquels tu peux t'attaquer sans avoir peur des représailles ? C'est vraiment ridicule de ta part. »_

_« Ah, je me demandais quand j'allais avoir le reste des tarés sur mon dos. C'est chose faite. Ton petit frère est d'un ridicule à toute épreuve. Il n'a même pas osé répliquer, il s'est effondrer en pleurs de suite. Ce n'était même pas marrant. Une vraie lavette. Tu me diras, avec la famille qu'il a, je savais quand même à quoi m'attendre. »_

_« N'ose même pas parler de notre famille Lestrange. Nous valons tous mieux que toi, et ta bande de consanguins réunis. Tu ne sais pas qui nous sommes ! Tu n'as aucune idée de la famille que nous sommes ! »_

_« Ah oui ? »_ murmura-t-il en s'approchant de moi _« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce qui était réellement arrivé à Emily ? »_

Emily. La plaie de mon cœur, encore béante, venait de se rouvrir. La douleur s'infiltrait dans mon corps, dans mon cœur. Je ne pouvais plus respirer.

Je sombrai. L'inconscience valait mieux que la douleur. Ne plus penser. Le noir total. Je m'étais évanouie.

**Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Vous vous y attendiez pour Derek ? Et j'attends avec une impatience sans nom vos pronostics sur Emily. Une des lectrices était sur la bonne voie !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Dites moi tout, si vous avez aimé, ou pas aimé !**

**Une petite chose, je ne posterais pas la semaine prochaine, je pars en vacances )**

**Du coup, je vous laisse sur une fin sadique, mais ça vous laisse une semaine de plus pour cogiter ! A dans 15 jours !**

**Et encore une fois, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews (inscrites et anonymes), vos mises en alertes, en favoris, et à tout les lecteurs qui passent ! Ca me touche énormément !**

**Sur ce, à bientôt :)**

_Pauline_


	14. Emily, mon ange, mon amour

**Coucou me revoilà )**

**J'ai gagné de nouvelles lectrices, je crois que je vais partir en vacances plus souvent ^^**

**Encore une fois, merci pour toutes vos reviews, mises en alertes, favoris, ou juste votre lecture. Ca me rend toute chose ^^**

**Je ne vais pas vous faire de long discours, je sais que la seule chose que vous attendez, c'est la lecture !**

**Je tiens juste à vous dire que ça a été un des chapitres, voir le chapitre, le plus difficile à écrire. Emotionnellement, et parce que ça a pas été facile de transcrire sur papier ce que j'avais en tête.**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer !**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !**

Oh ma tête. J'avais l'impression qu'une armée de marteau piqueurs avait élue domicile dans mon crane. Je secouais lentement la tête, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit.

Il semblerait que je sois à l'infirmerie, si j'en crois les rideaux autour de mon lit. Rideaux qui s'ouvraient brusquement, laissant passer la joyeuse tête de Mme Pomfresh.

_« Ah, Mlle McWells, vous êtes réveillée. Vous nous avez fait peur vous savez ? Votre père passe sa tête dans la cheminée de Dumbledore toutes les 10 minutes, pour savoir si vous êtes réveillée. Bon, laissez-moi examiner tout ça ! »_

Pendant qu'elle parlait, virevoltant à mes cotés, touchant mon front, me donnant des médicaments, je remis les évènements en place dans ma tête.

Jules pleurait. Je suis allée le voir, il m'a dit que Lestrange avait encore frappé. Je suis allez voir Lestrange, y'avait Lily à mes cotés. Qu'est ce qu'il m'a dit déjà ? Ah oui, que Jules était une mauviette. Et puis, il a prononcé son nom.

Emily. Dès que le nom a refait surface dans ma tête, les larmes recommençaient à couler sur mes joues. La nausée arriva rapidement, et Mme Pomfresh eu juste le temps de s'éloigner alors que je vomissais sur le sol. Elle fit disparaitre la flaque, alors que je sombrais dans une crise d'hystérie.

Je pleurais, les sanglots s'échappaient de ma gorge, sans s'arrêter. Mon corps était secoué de tremblement, et Mme Pomfresh me regardait, paniquée.

_« Ohlalala, calmez-vous, je vous assure que ce n'est pas grave. Même pas une petite séquelle. Je… Je vais chercher vos frères, ne bougez pas. »_

Elle disparut de ma vue, me laissant seule avec ma conscience. Emily… Mon ange, mon amour…

_« Rachel ! Oh ma puce, tu es réveillée. Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! »_ Chris venait de s'assoir à coté de moi dans le lit, me prenant dans ses bras.

Alex m'embrassa le front, en murmurant à mon oreille

_« Chuttt ma toute belle. On est là d'accord ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, on va régler ça. »_

Etrangement, cette situation me rappela celle que j'avais eu avec Jules, sauf que les rôles étaient inversés.

_« Et Jules ? Il ne le sait pas ? »_

_« Non, on lui a dit que tu as fait un malaise, il viendra te voir plus tard. »_

Mes deux frères étaient assis à coté de moi, formant un rempart, me protégeant du reste du monde.

_« Ca fait combien de temps que je suis ici ? »_

_« 2 heures. En vrai, tu nous as foutus une sacrée trouille. On a vu Lily, qui nous a dit ce qui c'est passé. »_

_« Elle ne comprend pas Rachel _» reprit Alex _« Mais elle nous à dire de te dire que quand tu seras prête, elles seront là pour toi. »_

_« J'me sens si mal… Pourquoi est-ce que même après 9 ans, ça fait toujours aussi mal ? »_ Je sanglotais.

Alex me berçait, alors que Chris reprit la parole.

_« Je ne suis pas sure que Lily ait bien compris ce qu'avait dit Lestrange. Elle m'a dit qu'il t'avait dit « Ne t'es tu jamais demandé ce qui était réellement arrivé à Emily ». Je pense qu'elle à mal compris hein ? »_

La fureur remplaçât peu à peu les sanglots.

_« C'est ce qu'il a dit, mot pour mot. »_

_« Tu es consciente de ce que ça engendre ? » _souffla Alex, inquiet.

_« Je dois parler à Papa. Peut-être qu'il sait des choses qu'il ne nous a jamais dit. »_

Je me mis debout, suivie par Chris et Alex.

_« Ah non, Mlle McWells, vous ne partez pas comme ça. Je n'ai pas fini de vous ausculter. Déjà que normalement les visites sont interdites, mais j'ai quand même autorisé vos frères, il ne faut pas en rajouter. »_

_« C'est urgent, je dois voir mon père. Je me sens bien merci, mais si vous y tenez, je repasserais vous voir à la fin de la journée. Maintenant, je dois y aller. »_

Furieuse, je sortis de l'infirmerie. Mes frères me suivirent pendant que j'avançais en grandes enjambées, avant d'arriver devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

_« Chocogrenouille à la menthe »_

La gargouille refusa de s'ouvrir.

_« Et merde. Bien sur qu'il a changé le mot de passe. »_ Je sentais les tremblements revenir dans mon corps.

_« Ecoutez »_ dis-je en me tournant vers la gargouille, _« Je dois absolument voir Dumbledore. C'est extrêmement urgent et important. »_

_« Bien sur »_ croassa-t-elle _« Comme toutes les personnes qui veulent rentrer dans son bureau sans le mot de passe ! »_

La rage bouillonnait dans mes veines.

_« Laissez moi rentrer, où je fais un scandale. »_

_« Allez-y, faites donc jeune demoiselle, faites donc. »_

Mes frères reculèrent de trois pas, alors que je me mettais à hurler.

_« Espèces de stupide gargouille de mes deux ! Qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans laisse moi rentrer c'est important ! Alors maintenant, tu ouvres cette porte, avant que je m'énerve réellement ! »_

McGonagall arriva, l'air affolée.

_« Et bien Rachel, vous semblez bien réveillée. Peut-on savoir ce qui vous amène à hurler comme ça sur cette pauvre gargouille qui ne vous a rien fait ? »_

_« Elle ne veut pas me laisser rentrer. Je dois parler à mon père. S'ilvouplait, c'est réellement important, je vous en supplie… »_ Voilà, les sanglots avaient refait leurs apparitions. Alex se rapprocha de moi, me prit dans ses bras, et me caressa les cheveux.

McGonagall nous jaugea un instant, avant de soupirer, et de se retourner vers la gargouille.

_« Tarte au citron, nappage crème fouettée »_

Elle se tourna vers moi, en ajoutant

_« Quand à vous, c'est la dernière fois. La prochaine fois que vous voulez rentrer, venez me voir, au lieu d'hurler comme une perdue au milieu des couloirs ! »_

Nous montions dans les escaliers entrelacés, avant de se trouver dans le bureau de notre directeur.

_« Ah, les petits McWells. Je vous en prie, approchez ! Rachel, votre père se fait un sang d'encre, je me dépêche de vous mettre en relation avec lui. »_

Il détourna son regard, se posa près de la cheminée, avant d'ajouter

_« Ministère de la magie, 17__ème__ étage, bureau des aurors, Mr McWells »_

La tête de mon père apparut alors dans la cheminée.

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Un nouveau problème avec Rachel ? »_ Demanda-t-il, avant de m'apercevoir.

_« Oh ma chérie. Tu m'as fait tellement peur. Je ne peux pas te serrer dans mes bras, mais le cœur y est. Ne me refait jamais ça ! Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer qui t'étais arrivé ! »_

_« Papa, je… »_ Ma voix se brisa.

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe mon ange ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passé pour que tu te retrouves à l'infirmerie ? »_

_« C'est… C'est Frank Lestrange »_ commençais-je.

_« Il t'a jeté un sort ? Je peux toujours l'attaquer en justice si tu veux ! »_

_« Non papa. Il m'a parlé d'Emily. __Et je n'ai pas supporté. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé. Je me suis évanouie. »_

Le regard de mon père se voila.

_« Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? »_

_« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce qui était réellement arrivé à Emily ? »_

Mon père ne dit rien, se contentant de nous fixer chacun notre tour.

_« Papa, qu'est ce qui s'est vraiment passé ? »_

_« Je préférerais vous en parler en face plutôt que par la cheminée. Dumbledore, y aurait-il une possibilité pour que je vienne au château ? »_

_« Bien sur, bien sur. Transplanez près du portail, j'envoie Rusard vous chercher. Je vous laisserais mon bureau, le temps de la discussion avec vos enfants. Dois-je faire appeler Jules ? »_

_« Non, non. Laissez Jules en dehors de ça. Je lui expliquerais quand il sera en âge de comprendre. Mais il est trop jeune, je tiens à la préserver. J'arrive. »_

Sa tête disparut de la cheminée, nous laissant seuls avec Dumbledore.

_« Je descend les enfants. Si vous avez le moindre problème, envoyez un des tableaux me chercher. »_

Dumbledore quitta la pièce, nous laissant tout les trois.

Sans un mot, nous nous sommes dirigés vers le canapé, nous asseyant, attendant l'arrivée de notre père.

10 minutes plus tard, il franchit la porte d'un pas pressé, avant de s'arrêter face à nous. Il nous embrassa chacun notre tour, avant de me serrer un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Puis, il prit place dans le fauteuil en face de nous. Cela ressemblait légèrement aux scènes que faisait notre père quand il voulait nous punir, sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui était dans le rôle de celui qui devait s'expliquer.

Il soupira, avant de prendre une grande respiration.

_« Très bien. Cela ne me réjouit absolument pas d'être ici. C'est assez difficile comme ça. Tout d'abord, je veux vous dire que votre mère et moi avons toujours cherché à vous protéger. Vous étiez beaucoup trop jeune pour connaitre la vérité. Ce qu'on vous a dit vous a plongé dans un état déjà difficile, nous ne voulions pas en rajouter. Vous êtes toujours trop jeune pour moi. Mais je vous dois la vérité. »_

Il nous regarda tour à tour, avant de reprendre.

_« Emily a bien été enlevée, à la maternelle, à l'âge de 5 ans, comme on vous l'as dit. Personne n'a vu qui avait fait ça. Elle était dans la cour, et d'un coup elle n'y était plus. Les maitresses s'en sont voulus pendant très longtemps, ne comprenant pas comment un inconnu avait pu pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école, kidnapper une enfant et repartir sans se faire voir. On a creusé un peu, et puis on s'est rapidement aperçut que ça ne pouvait pas être un moldu qui avait fait ça. Tout était net, sans trace, et personne n'a rien vu. On soupçonnait un sortilège d'amnésie, mais nous ne savions pas qui avait pu être assez horrible pour s'en prendre à une enfant de 5 ans. Evidemment, l'enquête moldue n'a aboutit à rien, de même pour l'enquête sorcière. Personne n'a jamais su ce qui était arrivé à Emily. »_

Il reprit son souffle, avant de continuer, la voix cassée, et les yeux pleins de larmes.

_« Nous n'avions pas fait le deuil d'Emily. Nous pensions réellement que ses ravisseurs allaient la relâcher. Pendant 6 mois, nous avons prié, espérer. Les ravisseurs n'avaient pas demandé de rançons, nous ne savions absolument pas ce qui était arrivé. Nous vous avons dit qu'Emily avait été enlevée par un moldu, que nous ne tarderions pas à la retrouver. Nous avons préféré vous préserver, vous comprenez ? »_

Mon père avait un ton suppliant. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, silencieusement. Le rappel d'Emily était toujours très difficile à supporter. Alex se grattait furieusement le bras, tandis que les poings de Chris se seraient et se desserraient.

_« A l'époque, les jumeaux, vous aviez 7 ans, et Chris 8. Jules avait 2 ans, il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Nous ne pouvions pas vous enlever l'espoir de revoir Emily, même si chaque jour, on y croyait un peu moins. Nous avions de grands soupçons sur qui pouvait avoir fait ça, mais jamais de preuves. Le crime parfait. Et puis un jour, nous avons reçut un colis, avec notre adresse, et avec marqué « Emily » derrière. Vous étiez à l'école, votre mère était seule à la maison. Elle m'a appelée, paniquée. Je suis arrivé, et nous avons ouvert le colis. »_

Mon père semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs, lorsqu'une grimace de dégout, de haine déforma son visage.

_« Votre mère s'est évanouie quand nous avons ouvert le colis. Elle a été prise d'une crise d'hystérie, impossible à calmer. Nous avons enterrés Emily deux jours plus tard, avec vous. Nous n'avons jamais voulu que vous regardiez ce qu'il y avait dans le colis. Je… C'est tellement atroce, l'image continue de me hanter. Je fais des cauchemars régulièrement. Le colis contenait juste un bras. Nous avions reçu le bras d'Emily par la poste. Il y avait également la chaine qu'elle portait toujours à son cou. On a toute de suite sut que c'était elle, puisque dans la semaine, elle avait obligé votre mère à lui vernir les ongles de la main d'une couleur différente à chaque doigts. Le colis était assortit d'un mot. « Voilà Emily, prenez-en soin ». Nous n'avons jamais dit aux gens que ce que nous avions retrouvé était juste le bras d'Emily. L'enterrement avait été intime, et personne n'avait eu le droit de regarder dans son cercueil. »_

Les yeux de mon père étaient embués de larmes, et il éclata en sanglots.

_« Tout cette période à été atroce pour nous. Nous ne supportions pas la perte d'Emily, mais nous devions faire face. Votre mère a tenue bon les 6 premiers mois suivant la mort d'Emily. Et puis, peu à peu, elle a sombrée. Elle tentait de me le cacher, de vous le cacher, mais je le voyais. Ces yeux n'avaient plus leur petite étincelle, ses paroles étaient vides. Quand je partais travailler, elle se réfugiait dans la chambre d'Emily, s'enfouissant dans ses draps. Elle ne s'en est jamais remise. J'imagine que la perte était beaucoup trop douloureuse, et que finalement, elle n'a pas pu la supporter. Deux mois avant que votre mère ne se suicide, nous recevions des lettres anonymes. Des lettres qui décrivaient l'horreur qu'a vécut Emily pendant les 6 mois qu'elle avait passé avec ses ravisseurs. Rien dans les lettres n'indiquait qui pouvait avoir été atroce pour avoir fait ça. »_

Mon père était en larmes. Je l'avais déjà vu pleurer, à la mort d'Emily et à celle de maman. Cela fait très mal de voir son père pleurer. Mon père avait toujours été comme un roc pour moi, et le voir s'effondrer me faisait mal au plus profond de moi-même.

_« Si on en croit les lettres, elle a été violé, torturée à coup de ceinture, scarifié avec un couteau »_

La nausée me reprenait. Imaginer les tortures qu'avait pu subir mon ange blond me retournait l'estomac.

_« A l'époque, votre mère et moi avons préféré vous dire qu'elle avait été enlevée par un couple qui voulait désespérément un enfant. Qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal. Et que sa mort avait été aussi douloureuse pour ces agresseurs. Nous ne voulions pas vous dire l'affreuse vérité, même si au départ nous ne savions pas ce qu'elle avait réellement endurée. Et à la lecture des lettres, ils nous étaient impossible de vous dire la vérité. C'était déjà tellement atroce pour nous, nous n'en dormions plus. Il était hors de question que vous le sachiez réellement. Le pire était surement que nous n'avions aucun indice sur qui envoyaient les lettres. Et rien dans les lettres n'indiquait que c'était des sorciers qui lui avaient fait ça. Encore aujourd'hui, je veux croire qu'ils ne lui ont pas fait subir tout ce qu'ils ont marqué dans les lettres, que c'était juste un moyen de nous torturer. »_

Chris venait de se lever d'un bond, le visage rouge de fureur.

_« C'est les Lestrange qui ont fait ça ! Sinon pourquoi Frank aurait dit ça. Je vais aller l'exploser. Lui et sa petite famille vont payer. C'était une enfant bordel ! Une enfant de 5 ans, qui n'avait rien demandé, qui avait la vie devant elle. Putain, c'était ma petite sœur ! »_

Mon père s'était posé à coté de Chris et posait une main ferme sur son épaule.

_« Bordel Chris, tu crois qu'on y a pas pensé ? Tu ne crois pas que les premières personnes qui nous sont venues à l'esprit c'était eux ? On a jamais rien pu prouver Chris. Pas il y a 9 ans, et pas maintenant non plus. »_

Mon père regardait Chris dans les yeux, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus calme et rassurante.

_« Chris, crois-moi, si il y avait une possibilité de prouver que c'est eux, je me jetterais dessus. Je suis hanté par ça depuis 9 ans, et je ne passerais pas à coté de leur faire payer. Mais on a rien Chris. Rien du tout. Et ça me tue. Bien plus que tu ne le crois. Alors maintenant écoutes moi. Vous ne ferez rien. Vous ignorerez les attaques de Lestrange. Tous. Et je vous promets, que s'il y a la moindre petite faille, je la trouverais. Je la cherche depuis 9 ans, et si je dois la trouver, je me chargerais de leur faire payer. Mais je ne veux pas que vous fassiez quelque chose. Ce n'est pas de votre ressort. Promettez le moi ! »_

Je voyais le dos de Chris, et j'ai vu ses doigts se croiser quand il a dit

_« Je te le promet »_

_« Rachel ? Promet le moi ma chérie. J'ai perdu une fille, pas deux, je t'en supplie. »_

_« Promis papa. »_ Les doigts croisés dans mon dos.

_« Alex ? Promet le moi aussi. Et promet moi de veiller à ce qu'ils respectent leurs promesses. »_

_« C'est promis papa_ » Ses doigts croisés dans son dos.

La fratrie allait sauver la mémoire d'Emily. En aucun cas nous ne laisserions faire ça. Peut importe le temps que ça prendra, nous trouverons. Et nous leur ferons payer.

_« Mes anges, je dois y aller. Et il faut que vous alliez manger. Ne dites pas à Jules que je suis venu. Pas de bêtises s'ilvouplait. »_

Papa nous embrassa chacun notre tour, avant de reprendre sa cape.

_« On se revoit bientôt. Je vous écris, le directeur ou les professeurs vont surement m'écrire pour me dire les âneries que vous avez faites, et on se revoit à Noël. Vous avez quand même le droit et l'obligation de m'envoyer une lettre. Je vous aime. »_

Il descendit, nous laissant seuls dans le bureau. Chris commença à descendre les escaliers, avant de se tourner vers nous.

_« On se laisse un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça. Après, avec ou sans vous, je ferais payer à ces salopards la mort d'Emily. »_

J'avançais d'un pas vers lui.

_« Ce sera avec moi »_

Alex vint se poser à mes cotés.

_« Je ne laisserais personne toucher à ma famille. Vous allez devoir me supporter. »_

D'un sourire, nous sommes descendus, et avons pénétré la grande salle d'un bloc.

Soudain, une tornade blonde me tomba dans les bras.

_« Rachel ! T'es réveillée ! Ca va, t'as pas mal ? Est-ce que tu as des cicatrices ? Des trucs qui font que maintenant t'es une guerrière ? »_

Je m'autorisais un petit rire.

_« Non mon ange. Malheureusement pas de cicatrices pour moi. Mais par contre, je me suis engueulée avec la gargouille de Dumbledore. Ca compte ? »_

Jules réfléchit 5 secondes, la tête concentrée.

« _Ouais, ça compte, c'est bien ! »_

_« Allez, va manger, il faut que je retourne à l'infirmerie. »_

Je l'embrassai, avant d'embrasser mes deux autres frères et de faire demi-tour.

La visite à l'infirmerie fut rapide, puisque je n'avais rien. Quand je remontai au dortoir, il n'y avait personne. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit, les yeux ouverts, en fixant le plafond.

Je ne vis pas le temps passé, et c'est surprise que je vis les filles dans le dortoir. Je leur adressai un petit sourire, avant de replonger dans mes pensées. Je les entendis se mettre en pyjama sans un mot, se coucher, éteindre la lumière.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans la chambre. Je savais qu'elles attendaient que je dise quelque chose, mais qu'elles ne me le demanderaient pas. C'était mes amies, je leur devais la vérité.

_« Emily était ma petite sœur. Je n'ai pas toujours été la seule fille du clan des McWells. Elle a été enlevée à l'âge de 5 ans, et on l'a enterrée à l'âge de 5ans et demi. »_

J'entendis un bruissement, avant de m'apercevoir que les filles venaient de s'assoir à mes cotés.

_« La douleur a toujours été présente, et c'est pour ça que je ne vous en ai pas parlé. Parler d'Emily est toujours très difficile pour moi. Et aujourd'hui, alors que je croyais connaitre le pire sur ma petite sœur, mon père est venu rajouter des détails sordides. »_

Un sanglot sorti de ma gorge, pendant que les filles me berçaient. Je leur racontais tout ce que mon père avait dit.

Ce fut Lily qui prit la parole la première.

_« Mais qu'est ce que Franck Lestrange vient faire la dedans ? »_

_« Ma mère n'a pas été renversée par un bus. Elle s'est suicidée. Ca a toujours été difficile pour elle d'être le vilain petit canard. Les Lestranges la haïssaient. Ils étaient au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans notre famille. Et ce que Lestrange a dit me pousse à croire qu'ils y sont pour quelque chose. Et je vous assure que je vais trouver, et que je vais leur faire payer. »_

_« Rach, tu ne crois pas que ton père avait toutes les cartes en main, et s'il n'a rien trouvé, vous ne risquez pas de trouver quelque chose ? »_

_« C'est ma petite sœur Clara. Elle a été enlevée à 5 ans. 5 ans bordel. Alors je ferais tout mon possible pour venger sa mort. »_

Les filles acquiescèrent en silence. Puis elles retournèrent dans leur lit, me souhaitant d'essayer de dormir quand même.

Une fois que je fus sûre qu'elles dormaient, je mis des chaussures, une veste, et je sortis de la chambre. Il fallait que j'aille prendre l'air dans le parc, de préférence avec une cigarette.

Je franchissais la grande porte sans mettre fait voir. Je m'éloignais alors du château, préférant éviter de me faire voir. Je m'approchais de la lisière de la forêt interdite, j'étais sure que personne ne viendrait me chercher ici.

Je m'assis en tailleur, alluma une cigarette, et partit dans la contemplation du ciel. Je pris une grande respiration, appréciant la fumée de la cigarette, et l'air vivifiant de la nuit.

Je ferais mon possible pour venger Emily. Peut importe le temps que ça prendra, Franck Lestrange me dirait la vérité, et je lui ferais payer.

Je repris ma contemplation du ciel, en reprenant une taffe. C'était une belle nuit, une nuit de pleine lune. Le ciel était dégagé, et je pouvais voir les étoiles. La lune, tout à fait ronde, se reflétait sur le lac.

Je me sentais en paix, reposée. La pleine lune avait toujours eu cet effet là sur moi. Elle me calmait.

Je tirais une nouvelle latte sur ma cigarette. C'était une belle nuit de pleine lune.

**Alors qu'est ce vous en avez pensé ? Dites moi franchement, parce que ce chapitre, ça a été dur !**

**Et comme vous pouvez le deviner à la fin, Rachel va terminer sa journée forte en émotion avec une nouvelle surprise !**

**Vous pensez qu'elle va découvrir le secret des maraudeurs ou non ?**

**J'me pose une question pour le prochain chapitre, et j'aimerai votre avis. Est-ce que vous aimeriez que je fasse un chapitre du POV de Sirius, qui retrace un peu tout ce qu'il pense depuis le début, jusqu'au passage ou il se demande qui est Emily, histoire de faire un peu le point sur ses émotions. C'est comme vous voulez, je vous suis )**

**Encore merci de votre passage, et à bientôt !**

_Pauline_


	15. Les filles La fille

**Salut tout le monde ! Je reviens cette semaine avec un texte court, sans beaucoup d'intérêt point de vue intrigue. Je m'excuse d'avance, je suis submergée de boulot, et j'ai un rapport de stage à faire. Ce texte a été écrit à la va-vite, et ne comporte pas grand-chose. Pourtant, c'est un texte qui me tient à cœur, avec le point de vue de Sirius.**

**Trêve de blablatage, on se retrouve en bas. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, même si c'est nullissime, car je le mérite ^^**

**Promis, je reviens la semaine prochaine, ça devrait être plus calme, avec un réel chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture quand même )**

_Sirius Black_. Un nom que les filles rêvent de voir accroché à leur bras. Un nom que les garçons jalouses. Sauf les Serpentard. C'est là toute ma vie. Je suis détesté par les gens avec lesquels j'ai grandi, ceux que j'aurais du apprécier, admirer. Je suis aimé par les gens que j'aurais du haïr, qui aurait du me haïr. Joli paradoxe.

Et pourtant, je ne regrette rien. Malgré des hauts et des bas, j'ai réussi à faire face à ce qui aurait du être ma vie, et lui tourner le dos pour me construire la mienne. Je ne suis plus rien en dehors de Poudlard. Je n'existe plus pour ma famille, je n'existe plus pour la société des sang-purs. Je me suis trouvé une nouvelle famille, de véritables amis. Du genre sur lesquels on peut compter. Ma propre opinion compte dorénavant. Alors oui, ma vie n'est pas ce qu'elle aurait du être. Mais elle est foutrement mieux.

Le seul pour qui j'aurais voulu rester, c'est Regulus. Mon petit frère. Pour lui, j'aurais été près à endurer de nombreux Doloris, de nombreuses réprimandes, pour le simple fait qu'il puisse choisir sa vie. Mais il a choisit sa voie. Celle qui diffère de la mienne. Alors je le regarde évoluer, et le même sentiment d'échec me remonte à la gorge. J'étais un héros pour lui. Dorénavant, je suis un moins que rien. Mon dernier lien a depuis longtemps disparu.

J'aurais du savoir que mon destin était tracé à partir du moment où le choixpeau à prononcé ce mot. « _Gryffondor_ ». Signe d'une réussite pour moi, je venais de signer mon arrêt de mort.

A partir de ce moment, j'ai découvert l'amitié. L'amitié fondée sur des vraies valeurs, telle que l'entraide, l'affection. Et non pas le rang, l'argent ou le pouvoir.

Notre bande des quatres m'a permit de revivre. Tous différents, mais pourtant tous semblables. James, héritier de sang-pur, me ressemble, tout en étant différent. Remus aurait pu subir sa vie comme j'aurais pu subir la mienne. Comme moi, il a fait le choix de se battre, malgré les emmerdes que la vie lui apporte. De nous 4, c'est le plus fort, le plus courageux. Celui qui mérite le plus sa place à Gryffondor. Peter, quand à lui, est perdu. Il suit, ne s'impose pas forcement. Des relents de son enfance l'empêchent de pleinement avancer. Comme moi.

Pourtant, avec ces quatre là, c'est à la vie à la mort. Ce joyeux serment que nous avons prêté à la fin de notre première année. L'année où je n'avais jamais autant rit, ou je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien. Nous en avons fait des conneries. Nous étions admiré par tout le monde pour notre bravoure, ou notre stupidité, cela dépend des points de vue. Les années ont passés tranquillement, et puis, une nouveauté est arrivée. A l'aube de nos 14 ans, cette quatrième année a changée pas mal de chose. Nous pouvions avoir plus que ce que nous avions. Et ce n'était pas négligeable, pour quatre adolescents. Les filles. Ce mystère de la nature, que nous ne comprendrons pas, et qui pourtant font de nous ce qu'elles veulent. Pour preuve, James avec Lily. Il s'accroche, ne laisse jamais tomber. Et pourtant, il aurait du… Les filles. Remus, lui n'aurait jamais voulu les approcher. Petit problème de fourrure nous dit-il. James avait aimablement rétorqué que les filles aussi avaient une période par mois où on ne pouvait pas les approcher. Et puis, il s'est aussi laissé entrainer dans cette spirale infernale, goutant à son tour aux joies et malheurs de ces filles. Les filles. Peter, toujours un peu en retard par rapport à nous, mais réellement attendrissant quand il a une petite amie.

Les filles. La fille. Rachel est sans conteste celle qui aura influencée ma vie. Cette fille est formidable. Tout d'abord, elle a été ma première fois. Pas mon premier baiser, mais surement celui dans lequel j'ai ressenti le plus d'intensité. Et puis, cette découverte de ce qui à fait de nous des adultes, sans retour possible vers le monde de l'enfance. Tout ce temps passé avec elle a été riche en découverte, en surprise. Ce fut des mois magiques.

Et puis, je suis parti. Parce qu'on est jeune et con, et parce que pour grandir, il fallait que je vois autre chose. Je ne regrette pas. Je me suis façonné une image, une autre, tout en conservant dans un coin de mon cœur cette bulle de bonheur.

J'ai entretenu pendant ce temps avec Rachel une relation uniquement basée sur l'amitié, avec un petit rappel du passé. James et Lily nous forçaient à rester l'un près de l'autre. Dans un sens, heureusement. Peut nous serions nous encore plus éloignés.

Le temps a passé. Et puis, Rachel s'est transformée. Elle est passée de la jeune adolescente timide, qui découvrait la vie, à la jeune femme qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

Rachel est chiante, dotée d'un sens de l'humour assez bizarre, et d'un sens de la famille à toute épreuve. Elle est quasi hystérique, fonce la tête la première dans les ennuis. Et pourtant. Elle est magnifique. Pas les canons de beauté qu'on trouve sur les magasines. Elle est bien foutu, pas très grande, une jolie tête. Mais elle n'est pas parfaite physiquement. Et pourtant, elle dégage quelque chose. Un charisme, une aura. Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'au fil du temps, les garçons se sont retournés sur elle, et qu'elle en a profité. De la découverte du plaisir, elle est passée à la recherche de quelque chose de plus fort. Et puis, elle est charismatique, prête à aider ses amis, sa famille, un sens de l'humour, peur de rien, prête à faire de multiples bêtises, tout en étant douée en cours. Rachel, c'est un paradoxe. Mon paradoxe.

Au début de l'année, on s'est engueulé. Sur quelque chose de stupide, mais dans le même sens ou elle refuse qu'on touche à sa famille, je refuse qu'on touche à mes amis. Alors voilà, d'une phrase stupide tombée au détour d'une conversation, on ne s'est plus parlé.

Je pensais que ça n'allait pas me toucher plus que ça. Après tout, Rachel est une ex comme une autre. Mais pas du tout. Rachel se foutait de savoir avec qui je sortais, pouvait me faire un câlin sans arrière-pensées, m'engueuler, ou se foutre de moi. Aucune autre fille n'avait ses réactions. Alors cette brouille m'a fait mal. J'ai en quelque sorte perdu ma seule amie. Elle ne serait pas venue s'excuser, je l'aurais fait. Parce que sans Rachel, c'est quand même vachement drôle. Mais tout ce temps, pour moi, Rachel était une amie. Rien de plus. Même si parfois un petit sentiment de jalousie me prenait, je mettais ça sur le compte « _ex_ ». Elles ont bon dos les ex.

Cette année a été différente de plein de points de vue. Avec les garçons, c'est une année grandiose. Dernière année sans examens, nous en profitons. James s'est assagi au niveau des filles. Seule Lily compte désormais. Remus, lui se prend à rêver de plus en plus à une fille. Laquelle ? Je ne sais pas encore, mais je continue de chercher. Peter, lui, remplace James sur les conquêtes. Et moi ? Et bien moi, c'est compliqué.

Rachel aussi a eut une année difficile. Le nombre de fois ou je l'ai vu en pleurs me retourne l'estomac. Malgré tout ce qu'elle veut montrer, elle est fragile. Elle s'est plus confiée à moi. J'ai appris pour sa mère. On est passé à un autre stade de notre relation.

Et puis il y a eu Halloween. Grand moment. Je ne regrette rien. Certes, j'ai un peu profité, mais pourtant. Ca a été le moment le plus magique pour moi. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Deux amants qui se retrouvent, avec plus d'expérience, plus d'envie. Un moment explosif. Mais je ne me voyais toujours pas en couple avec elle. Les explications se sont bien passées, et j'ai fini par retrouver Rachel. Ma Rachel.

La retrouver dans cette salle, alors que ça venait de mal se passer avec son grand niais m'a fait plaisir. J'avais besoin de savoir que je comptais toujours pour elle. Elle s'est confié, on a rigolé. Et puis il y a eu cette phrase, qui a tout chamboulé.

_« Dommage que tes copines ne durent pas plus d'une semaine, j'aurais été prête à remettre le couvert ! »_

J'ai alors pris conscience qu'aux yeux de la fille qui comptait le plus pour moi, je n'étais qu'un Dom Juan de pacotille. Et ça m'a fait mal. Même si ma réponse avait du vrai. Je ne suis pas pour elle. Je suis encore un jeune con. Il lui faut quelqu'un qui sera capable de l'aimer, de l'aider à surmonter ses démons intérieurs. Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça. Pas encore. Peut-être qu'avec le temps. Peut-être que nous nous retrouverons. Mais c'est trop tôt.

Et puis il y a eu aujourd'hui. La nouvelle a fait grand bruit dans les couloirs. Lestrange s'en est pris à Rachel. Et elle est à l'infirmerie. Les rumeurs ont courus sur ce qu'il avait fait. Toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres.

Mais je sais. Lily me l'a dit. Enfin, elle l'a dit à James. Qui me l'a répété. Elle était perturbée Lily. On a beaucoup réfléchit, émit des suppositions. Mais rien ne nous semblait réel.

Et là, il y a eu un changement. Je m'inquiétais pour Rachel. Oh oui, je m'en inquiétais. Plus que j'aurais du. J'aurais voulu être là, pour la défendre. J'aurais voulu être là, pour la rattraper quand elle est tombée. J'aurais voulu être là quand elle s'est réveillée. J'aurais voulu lui dire que je serais toujours. Qu'a deux, on est toujours plus fort.

Mais je n'ai rien fait. Ses frères formaient un rempart. Un rappel que eux étaient là, et seront toujours là. Contrairement à moi. Un rappel plus intime aussi. Que eux étaient capable d'avoir la vie de famille, que moi je n'avais pas.

Alors j'ai attendu. J'ai repris le cours de ma journée. Et puis ce soir, je me libérais. Patmol prendra ma forme, me permettant d'occulter mes idées noires, familles, amies, ou Rachel.

Un jour viendra, je lui dirais. Mais pas tout de suite. Je ne suis pas celui qu'il lui faut, loin de là. Alors j'attends, de grandir encore un peu. Et j'espère qu'elle sera toujours là.

Nous étions dans la foret interdite, dans les recoins les plus sombres, les plus éloignés. James avait vu une silhouette au loin, et j'étais celui chargé de la récupérer. Avec les risques que cela comporte.

Alors je suis parti, en m'approchant de cette jeune fille. Car c'était une fille. Une cigarette à la main, les reflets de la lune dans ses cheveux.

Un ange tombé du ciel, un soir de pleine lune.

**Très sérieusement, vous avez le droit de ma flageller pour ce chapitre. Promis je me rattrape, mais j'accepte quand même avec grand plaisir une review ^^**

**A la semaine prochaine, en meilleure forme pour moi :)**

_Pauline_


	16. Mission Cupidon

**Hello tout le monde :) Me revoilà pour un chapitre avec plus d'action ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Je voulais remercier les anonymes qui me suivent, et à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre. A savoir els, , P'ti ninou, R' (Une Rachel !), Julie, Jolie-Marie, Je-veux-SB (moi aussi je le veux, moi aussi… ^^), et Ms Black. Merci à toutes (aucun garçon ne se cache derrière ces pseudos si ?), merci du fond du cœur, vos reviews m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir :)**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, bonne lecture ! Perso, j'aime bien ce chapitre, on se reconcentre sur Sirius/ Rachel, avec le retour du point de vue de Rachel ! En plus, il est long, posté plus rapidement (pour me faire pardonner du dernier chapitre tout court que je vous ai mis ^^)**

**On se retrouve en bas :)**

Je devais en être à ma 5ème cigarette, et je ruminais toujours les mêmes pensées.

J'avais peu mangé à midi, et j'avais sauté le repas du soir. Cependant, la cigarette atténuait la sensation de faim. De toute façon, j'avais une boule au ventre, de la bile au fond de la gorge. J'étais mal, vraiment mal.

La tête me tournait, surement dut aux nombreuses cigarettes et à la pensée d'Emily. La douleur de perdre sa petite sœur à 7 ans avait été tellement dure, mais j'avais survécu. Mes parents nous avaient toujours dit qu'Emily avait été dans une famille qui l'aimait, et qui voulait juste un enfant, que sa mort les avait anéanti eux aussi. Je m'étais raccrochée à cette pensée, car elle me permettait de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Mes parents essayaient de nous changer les idées. J'avais cru reprendre gout à la vie pendant 5 ans, avant finalement que ma mère ne se donne la mort. Je savais inconsciemment que mes parents nous cachaient quelque chose, mais je n'avais jamais voulu me l'avouer. On ne se tue pas 5 ans après, si ma mère avait du le faire, elle l'aurait fait de suite après la mort d'Emily. J'étais tellement mal. Nous avions tout pour être heureux. Une belle famille, une belle maison, nos parents nous aimait, nous étions 5 enfants en parfaite santé, joyeux, plein de vie. Quelqu'un était venu briser ce tableau idyllique.

Les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur mes joues, encore. J'aurais épuisé mon quota de larmes pour 5 mois en une journée.

Soudain, un cri, un rugissement, brisa la quiétude de la nuit. Je frissonnai, mais je ne bougeai pas. Après tout, je savais à quoi m'attendre en allant au bord de la foret interdite. Un craquement de branche, suivit d'un _« putain »_ résonna à ma droite. Je me retournai vivement, baguette à la main.

« _Qui est là ? Je suis armée, et je sais me servir de ma baguette ! »_

Bon ok, ce n'était pas malin, mais là, j'avais un peu la trouille.

_« Rachel ? Bordel, qu'est ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure ci ? En plus au bord de la foret interdite ! Il doit te manquer une case, c'est pas permis ! »_

Sirius se tenait devant moi, jetant fréquemment des coups d'œil inquiets autour de lui.

_« Je te retourne la question ! Et pourquoi tu regardes autour de toi comme ça ? Tu es en train de me dire qu'un maraudeur a peur la nuit dans le parc ? »_

Il me sourit, avant de m'attraper la main, et de me diriger vers le château.

_« Ouais, je ne suis pas rassuré la nuit près de la foret. Que veux-tu, j'ai beau être une tête brulée, je tiens à ma vie quand même ! Allez viens, je te ramène à la salle commune. »_

On arrivait près de la porte, et je savais qu'on allait se faire prendre. Rusard veillait au grain.

_« Alors Sherlock Holmes, comment on fait pour rentrer ? »_

Il me jeta un coup d'œil, avant de soupirer.

_« Je peux te faire confiance ? »_

_« Bien sur. »_ J'étais intriguée.

_« Tu ne répéteras à personne ce que tu as vu, même pas à tes amies ok ? »_

_« Oui ok. Ca va, déstresse je ne dirais rien ! »_

Il fouilla sa poche, avant de sortir un parchemin vierge.

_« Tu comptes lui laisser un mot ? Très malin, je n'y aurais pas pensé ! »_

_« Idiote ! »_

Il se tourna vers son parchemin et murmura :

_« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises »_

La carte se remplit peu à peu du plan du château, avec quelques petits points qui bougeaient. Je me penchai sur la carte, regardant attentivement. Les petits points étaient assortis d'un nom. J'étais soufflée.

_« Wahou, ça en jette ! »_

Sirius rigola doucement.

_« Bon, tu me suis, et tu dis surtout pas un mot ok ? »_

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête.

Il me prit la main, et m'emmena à travers le dédale des couloirs, avant d'arriver enfin devant la salle commune. Il souffla le mot de passe à la grosse dame, avant de me pousser sans ménagement à l'intérieur.

_« Aie ! Tu pourrais faire gaffe quand même ! »_

_« Désolé. Allez vient t'assoir un peu avec moi. »_

_« C'est comme ça que tu m'as retrouvé la dernière fois ? »_

« _Oui. »_ Il se retourna vers le parchemin, et annonça _« Méfaits accomplis »_. Le parchemin redevint vierge.

_« Alors » _commença-t-il_ « Qu'est ce que tu faisais dehors ? »_

_« J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, d'oublier un peu. Et toi ? »_

_« J'avais besoin d'oublier ma famille. Comme toi j'imagine ? »_

_« Dans un sens ouais. Qu'est ce qui se passe avec ta famille ? »_

Il rigola doucement, m'approcha dans ses bras. Ses bras entouraient mon corps, et sa tête était enfouie dans mes cheveux. Je sentais sa respiration dans mon cou.

_« Je ne suis pas le parfait petit sang-pur qui déteste les moldus et nés-moldus. Je ne suis pas à Serpentard. Je ne vis plus chez moi, je me suis fait renier, et ma mère a effacé ma tête de l'arbre généalogique. »_

_« Ouch. Je savais que c'était compliqué avec ta famille, mais je n'imaginais pas à ce point. »_

_« Et toi ? Vous avez pourtant l'air d'être une famille unie. Si on oublie la scène que tu as faite à ton frère la dernière fois ! »_

Je soupirai. Il était temps de dévoiler la vérité. Je ne pourrais pas toujours me cacher derrière des faux semblant, derrière le masque de la joyeuse et sans problèmes Rachel.

_« Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit que ma mère était morte, renversée par un bus ? »_

_« Oui, je me souvient. »_

_« Et bien… C'est pas tout à fait vrai. Ma mère s'est suicidée. »_

Je sentis un hoquet de surprise dans mon cou.

_« Elle n'a jamais supporté la mort de ma petite sœur. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, avant que mon père nous raconte la vérité. »_

_« Tu avais une petite sœur ? »_

_« Oui. Elle s'appelait Emily. Elle avait 5 ans quand elle a été enlevée. On l'a enterré 6 mois plus tard. Je croyais… Beaucoup de chose. Que mon père a démenti aujourd'hui, en nous disant que notre sœur avait été torturée, violée, avant qu'ils la tuent. Ils ont envoyé le bras d'Emily par la poste, tu te rends compte ? »_

_« Oh mon dieu. Mais c'est atroce. Répugnant. Qui a fait ça ? »_

_« Si je le savais… Je ne serais pas là dans tes bras, mais en train de pourrir à Azkaban pour le meurtre de ces tordus. »_

Sirius ne dit rien, se contentant de raffermir ses bras autour de mon corps.

_« Tu veux aller dormir ? »_ me demanda-t-il

_« Non, je vais rester encore un peu ici. Mais vas-y-toi. »_

_« Je reste avec toi. »_

Peu à peu, le sommeil prit possession de mon corps, et je réussis à m'endormir dans les bras de Sirius. Vers les coups de 6h du matin, je sentis une agitation dans la salle commune, mais Sirius me berça, et je me rendormis à nouveau.

Le reste de la semaine passa dans un brouillard sans nom. J'agissais comme un automate, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que je faisais. J'avais fait fondre un chaudron en potion, métamorphosé une tasse en mouche en sortilège, préparer mes ingrédients de potion en histoire de la magie. Les filles arrangeaient mes bêtises, me soutenant.

Le dimanche, une annonce pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard me sortit de la torpeur dans laquelle j'étais. J'avais vécut 9 ans en surmontant toutes ces histoires, je n'allais pas flancher maintenant.

Je secouai la tête, afficha un sourire, et me retourna vers Sarah et Clara. Lily était avec James, en train de faire une partie d'échec. James jouait aux échecs comme il faisait ses devoirs d'histoire de la magie. Au pif. Il confondait ses pièces avec celle de Lily, la faisant rire. Je le soupçonnais d'en rajouter un peu, mais ce n'était pas mes affaires.

_« Les filles, on a une mission. »_

Clara et Sarah se retournèrent surprises vers moi. Cela fait 5 jours qu'elles n'avaient pas entendu le son de ma voix, je pensais bien que ça avait du les surprendre.

_« J'appelle cette mission, mission Cupidon. Lily et James doivent se mettre ensemble, et ce, très rapidement. On a jusqu'à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard maximum »_

_« Très bien. T'as une idée pour commencer ? »_

_« J'ai mieux qu'une idée. J'ai un plan ! »_

Les filles m'accordaient maintenant toute leur attention.

_« On va se séparer le travail. Vous devez trouver une fille digne de confiance, qui ira voir James quand Lily est dans les parages, pour demander à James de l'accompagner à la sortie. Il ne faut pas qu'elle nous trahisse. Je m'occupe d'aller voir Sirius pour qu'il puisse convaincre James du bien fondé de cette mission. James doit accepter. Lily sera forcément jalouse, et là, nous lui dirons d'aller voir James et de lui proposer d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ensemble. Simple, rapide, efficace ! »_

_« Hem… » _Soupira Sarah, la voix de la raison, _« ton plan à l'air vraiment bien, je t'assure. Y'a juste une toute petite faille. Qu'est ce qu'on fait si Lily ne veut pas aller lui parler ? »_

_« On improvise ! »_

**oOo**

La sortie du samedi de pré-au-lard est enfin arrivée. La semaine s'est déroulée tranquillement, je suis enfin redevenue moi-même. Avec difficulté, certes, mais je suis redevenue moi-même. Mon plan a fonctionné comme sur des roulettes. J'aurais du parier avec les filles.

Lily était enfin assise face à James. On ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais j'avais parié avec les filles qu'ils s'embrassaient avant la fin de la journée. Bien sur, je leur avais tu la petite discussion que j'avais eue avec Lily, ou elle m'avait confié qu'elle se sentait prête à être avec James. Je l'avais vivement encouragé.

La neige commençait à tomber, et nous nous dirigions vers le château. Soudain, je m'arrêtai, et montra aux filles un couple qui était en train de s'embrasser près du lac.

_« 10 mornilles chacune les filles. J'ai gagné ! »_ J'annonçais fièrement.

Et voilà. Lily avait enfin succombé au charme du légendaire James Potter.

A la fin de l'après midi, je décidai d'aller me promener seule, profiter du silence. Les filles étaient excitées comme pas possible avec cette histoire, et commentaient tout depuis 2h.

Poudlard était sous la neige.

J'étais installée sur le terrain de quidictch, profitant du répit et du silence qui s'offrait à moi. Je sortis un livre et des cigarettes. Je m'accordai ce petit plaisir de temps en temps, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Plongée dans mon roman, je n'entendis pas les bruits de pas qui se rapprochait de moi.

_« Rachel ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu vas attraper froid ! »_

Je souris à la vue de Sirius, en tenue de quidditch.

« _Mais nan, t'inquiètes pas pour moi. »_

Sirius haussa les épaules, et parti rejoindre James sur le terrain. Peter s'assied à coté de moi.

_« Tu voles pas avec eux ? »_

_« Non, je préfère les regarder. Je suis pas très doué sur un balai »_

Les garçons continuaient de voler, en se lançant des petits défis. Peter parti rapidement, prétextant un devoir à finir.

J'allumais une cigarette en regardant les garçons voler. Je repensai brièvement à la nuit d'halloween, mais je chassai rapidement cette pensée de ma tête.

Finalement, James partit, et il ne restait que Sirius et moi. Sirius qui venait d'ailleurs de se poser à coté de moi.

_« Tu viens faire un tour ? »_

_« En balai ? Ah non non, je ne sais pas voler. Ca me fait peur en plus. »_

_« Allez viens. Je te promets que tu ne risques rien. Je ferai attention à toi. »_

Sirius me regardait avec une moue suppliante. Résignée, je soupirai, avant de me mettre debout.

_« Tiens, prend mon balai, je vais en chercher un de l'école. »_

Il avait la tête d'un enfant à qui on avait promis des tonnes de chocolat.

Quand il fut près de moi, je pris une grande inspiration, avant d'enfourcher mon balai. Ca m'avait toujours foutu la trouille ce truc là. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas comment on pouvait éprouver du plaisir sur un balai. C'est donc tremblante que j'ai commencé à m'envoler. Sirius volait doucement à coté de moi.

_« C'est bon, là, on est assez haut nan ? »_

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil en dessous de lui, avant d'éclater de rire.

_« Ma jolie, on est seulement à deux mètres du sol. Je te signale que les cercles sont beaucoup plus hauts ! »_

Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide au dessous de moi.

_« Olalala. J'aurais jamais du te suivre. »_

_« Ferme les yeux. Et laisses toi guider. »_

La voix de Sirius était près de mon oreille. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil rapide, mais son sourire me donnait envie de lui faire confiance.

_« Bon. Très bien. Mais s'il m'arrive un truc, je t'assure que tu vas le regretter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours Black ! »_

_« Qui aurait cru que Rachel Mcwells avait une trouille monstre de voler sur un balai. Quand je pense comment je vais pouvoir te faire chanter avec ça ! »_

Je lui jetai un regard noir.

_« Bon allez, ferme les yeux. »_

Je m'exécutai. Je sentais mon balai qui commençait à avancer doucement. Je crois que Sirius le guide. J'ouvre un œil rapide, juste le temps d'apercevoir sa main sur mon balai. Je respire profondément, avant de refermer les yeux. On commençait doucement à monter je le sentais… Mais la sensation était grisante dans le fond. Après quelques minutes, je pris moi-même les commandes de mon balai. Sirius volait autour de moi, en faisant quelques figures.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je n'en pouvais vraiment plus. J'avais mal au cul, un peu envie de vomir, et j'en avais marre.

Je descendis donc lentement vers le sol, pour tenter d'atterrir. Tenter. Je me suis lamentablement cassée la gueule, telle une baleine échouée. Je gémis de honte, en restant allongé sur le sol.

Sirius se posa rapidement à coté de moi.

« _Ca va ? Tu t'es pas fait mal ?_ »

_« Je vais survivre »_ gémis-je, en me relevant. _« J'ai glissé dans la neige »_ avouait-je piteusement.

Sirius partit dans un fou rire. Rapidement, je rigolai avec lui, avant de lui lancer une boule de neige. Sirius s'apprêtait à faire de même, mais je l'arrêtai d'un geste.

_« Fais ce que tu penses Black, et tu es un sorcier mort. »_

_« Mais tu viens de me le faire ! »_

_« Tu m'as obligé à voler sur un balai ! »_

_« Mmmm. »_ Il réfléchit deux secondes. « _Tu as raison. Allez viens, on rentre ou tu vas attraper froid. »_

Nous rentrions en silence dans le château, avant de retourner dans notre salle commune. L'idée d'une douche bouillante m'avait traversé l'esprit, et ne me quittait pas.

Je posai un pied dans les escaliers montant à notre dortoir.

_« Rachel ? »_

_« Oui ? » J_e me retournai vers Sirius, qui me regardait.

_« Tu était magnifique sur le balai »._

Et il partit dans son dortoir. Je montai lentement vers le mien, avant de me diriger vers la douche. A quoi jouait-il ? On était bien d'accord, ce qui c'était passé à Halloween était bien, un rappel du passé, mais on en restera la.

C'est en soupirant que je rentrai sous la douche, appréciant le contact de l'eau chaude sur moi.

Qui vivra verra !

**oOo**

Tous les autres étaient partis manger, et je me retrouvais seule dans la salle commune. Je sortis mon parchemin pour me mettre à faire mon devoir de sortilège, que j'avais quand même bien en retard.

Plongée dans mon devoir, je n'entendis pas la chaise à coté de moi se déplacer, jusqu'à ce que la personne se racle la gorge. Je levai alors les yeux pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Remus.

_« Tu ne manges pas ? »_ je demandais, surprise.

« _Non, pas très faim. Et toi ? »_

Je grimaçais.

_« Beaucoup de boulot en retard… »_

Il sourit, avant de pencher la tête sur le parchemin qui commençait à être bien rempli.

_« C'est pas mal, mais tu devrais plus expliquer le mouvement de baguette et ses conséquences. »_

On resta silencieux quelques minutes, avant que Remus ne reprenne la parole.

_« Rachel, je peux te poser une question ? »_

_« Oui, bien sur »_ je répondais, surprise.

_« Qu'est ce que tu ressent pour Sirius ? »_

Et bah ça, c'est de l'entrée en matière, ou j'm'y connais pas !

_« Euh… »_

_« Ecoutes, je vais surement me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Mais Sirius tient à toi, il voudrait se remettre avec toi, mais il est persuadé que tu mérites mieux que lui. Alors si jamais tu voudras quelque chose avec lui, il faudra que ce soit toi qui passe à l'attaque. Sinon, tu vas pouvoir attendre un bout de temps… »_

_« Je… Euh… Je vais réfléchir d'accord ? »_

_« Prends ton temps Rachel. Je dis ça juste pour toi, tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais je voulais te prévenir, si tu veux une relation avec Sirius, ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il fasse le premier pas. »_

_« C'est gentil. Et toi alors ? Pas une jolie demoiselle en vue ? »_

_« Et bien… »_

_« Ohlalala, si ? »_

_« Tu ne le répètes pas aux garçons ? Ils vont s'en donner avec joie s'ils l'apprennent ! »_

_« Promis. Si je mens, je vais en enfer ! »_

_« Et bien… Tu vois Sofia, 6__ème__ année Serdaigle ? »_

_« C'est une amie à Sue nan ? »_

_« Oui. On est ensemble en botanique, et j'espère vraiment plus avec elle. Ca suit son petit bonhomme de chemin ! »_

_« Elle est gentille ! J'espère vraiment que ça va marcher entre vous ! »_

Il me sourit, près à répondre, mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un petit groupe.

Lily et James se taquinaient. Ils n'étaient pas un couple qui se regarde dans le blanc des yeux pendant des heures. De toute façon, Lily préfère faire sortir James de ses gonds. Et James court, plonge dans le piège à chaque fois. Ce qui est assez drôle !

_« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile doublé d'un crétin ! Tu n'as franchement aucun cœur, tu te rends compte à quel point ça fait mal ? Bordel, t'as la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère ! »_

Nous avons tous tourné la tête comme un seul homme vers l'endroit d'où provenait la dispute.

Clara martelait de ses poings le torse de Chris, qui semblait légèrement perdu. Je savais d'ors et déjà qu'il allait falloir que je prenne place dans la bataille d'un coté ou de l'autre.

Clara revint s'assoir à coté de nous, toujours furieuse.

_« Cet imbécile m'a présenté en tant que Justine à un de ses copains ! »_

Ouch. C'est décidé, je choisis le coté de Clara. Mon frère est quand même un bel imbécile.

Clara continue sa croisade anti Chris. Elle en est à ce moment aux insultes, et tout y passes.

_« Crème d'andouille, triple buse, abruti doublé d'un con, primate… »_

La tirade pourrait continuer pendant longtemps, mais Lily la prends par le bras pour l'éloigner de la salle commune. C'est vrai ça, il y a des enfants !

Sarah est actuellement en train de m'expliquer, telle une dissertation, intro-thèse-antithèse-synthèse-conclusion, son plan pour sortir avec son nouveau mec en vue. Il s'agirait de Franck Wolf, un serdaigle de 7ème année. Mon cerveau déconnecte rapidement, face à ce flot de parole. Il suffit que j'hoche la tête de temps en temps, et ça va.

Finalement, Peter nous sauve d'une mort certaine en nous proposant une bataille explosive, que nous acceptons avec plaisir.

La soirée suit son cours tranquillement, avec une Clara toujours ronchonnante. Il va falloir que j'aille parler à Chris. Mais quel abruti quand même.

Finalement, la salle commune se vide peu à peu. Je reste pour continuer à travailler sur mon devoir de sortilège, et je me retrouve seule.

Après un quart d'heure, je décide de m'accorder une pause. Je vérifie que personne ne se trouve dans la salle commune, et je me mets à tenter quelques positions de yoga. C'est un truc que j'ai trouvé à la télé à la télé cet été. Certes, on a quand même l'air furieusement ridicule, mais c'est assez marrant.

_« Tu t'entraines sur de nouvelles positions du Kâma-Sûtra ?_ » me demande une voix

Je me relève, rouge de honte. Sirius se tient devant moi, mort de rire.

_« Imbécile. Ca s'appelle du yoga, c'est moldu, et c'est fait pour se détendre ! »_

Sirius rigole franchement, avant de s'affaler sur le canapé. Je le rejoins, légèrement essoufflée par mes exercices. Je ne suis pas une grande sportive, ça se saurait !

Pendant que Sirius me raconte je ne sais quelle idiotie, je me remets à repenser à ma conversation avec Rémus. Après tout, les femmes ont le pouvoir, non ?

Et en plus, Sirius continue de passer ses bras autour de moi, et laisse ses doigts caresser mes bras. C'est décidé, je prends les choses en main.

Rachel McWells passe à l'attaque. Sirius Black n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

**Tadammmm ! Pardon, travailler nuit fortement à la santé. Je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui parce que j'ai une semaine chargée, et je ne sais pas quand je pourrais écrire la suite. Je sais, je devrais me consacrer à cette fic, et oublier mes études, mais il semblerait que tout le monde ne soit pas de mon avis !**

**Bref, que vous ayez aimé ou pas, commentez !**

**Pour que Rachel viole Sirius sur le canapé de la salle commune, tapez 1**

**Pour que Rachel le laisse languir un peu, tapez 2**

**Pour qu'elle le rende jalouse en sortant avec un autre, tapez 3**

**Pour qu'elle l'oublie, et sortie avec James, Peter et Remus (oui, oui, tous à la fois !), tapez 4.**

**Pardonnez-moi. Quand je vous dis que travailler nuit à la santé…**

**A bientôt !**

_Pauline_


	17. Le pouvoir aux femmes

**Hummm… Je dois vous dire que je suis affreusement désolée du retard que j'ai pris. Je vous l'avais promis rapidement, et voilà que j'arrive trois semaines plus tard. Malheureusement, dans la vie, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut, et j'ai eu un mois assez difficile, entre problème personnels, du boulot par-dessus la tète, et des coupures internet fréquentes. Je sais que tout ce que je pourrais vous dire ne m'excuseras pas, mais vous m'en voyez réellement désolé. J'ai été tellement prise que je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews, et ça, c'est impardonnable. Sachez qu'elles m'ont fait extremement plaisir, chaud au cœur, et que je vous en remercie du plus profond du dedans de moi-même !**

**Bon, trêve de bavardages, je vous laisse sur un chapitre assez long, ou c'est toujours la relation Sirius Rachel qui compte. On reviendra sur les secrets de famille plus tard, j'ai envie d'avancer sur ce point. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Rappel des chapitres précédents :** Rachel à un choc en découvrant la vérité à propos de sa petite sœur. Elle avoue tout à Sirius, pendant que lui de son coté n'arrive pas à définir ses sentiments envers Rachel. Remus vient parler à Rachel, lui expliquant que c'est à elle de prendre les choses en mains. Lily et James sont enfin ensemble, alors que la crise en Chris et Clara grandit car il l'a présentée sous un autre nom à ses copains. Le chapitre précédant se termine sur Rachel qui décide de prendre les choses en mains, et de montrer que les femmes ont le pouvoir.

_Rachel MC Wells passe à l'attaque. Sirius Black n'a qu'à bien se tenir !_

**0o0**

Le lendemain matin, c'est assez vaseuse que je me suis réveillée. Et pourtant, le souvenir de l'idée géniale qui avait germé dans mon esprit me réveilla, en me mettant un grand coup de fouet.

C'est toute excitée que j'ai réveillée les filles dans le dortoir, pour leur parler de ma nouvelle résolution.

_« Et comment tu comptes faire ça ? »_ Me demanda Lily, pragmatique.

_« Simple. C'est toujours les garçons qui organisent les soirées. Ce coup ci, ça va être notre tour. Une soirée à thème ! »_

_« Tu veux dire, qu'on va piquer la place des maraudeurs, en tant qu'organisatrice de soirée mémorables ? »_ s'intéressa Sarah.

_« Exactement. Vous me suivez ? »_

_« Plutôt deux fois qu'une oui ! »_ rigola Sarah.

_« Et quel est ce thème, qui va faire de nous les filles les plus adulées de Poudlard ? »_

_« Moldue. On va faire une soirée à thème moldu ! »_

_« Tu veux qu'on trouve des déguisements moldus ? »_ s'exclama Lily

_« Les autres oui. Pour nous, j'ai déjà le déguisement idéal. »_

Je leur fis signe de s'approcher, avant de leur chuchoter mon idée.

_« J'adore ! »_ s'exclama Sarah _« Et quand est-ce qu'on l'organise ? »_

_« Samedi prochain »_ proposa Lily _« Comme ça, ça nous laisse du temps pour l'organiser, et ce sera la dernière soirée avant les vacances ! »_

_« Ok, ça me semble bien. On se répartit les taches ? »_

_« Je veux bien faire les invitations ! »_ s'exclama Sarah

Voilà, je pouvais être sure que nous aurions des invitations d'enfer. Sarah est une as avec ça.

_« Je m'occupe de la musique, c'est mon rayon, et des boissons. Je ferais moitié boissons moldues, moitié boissons sorcières. Et la musique, ce sera surtout à consonance moldue ! »_ Renchérit Lily.

_« Super ! »_

Alors que Sarah s'attablait déjà à la rédaction des lettres, je descendis du dortoir, pour partir à la recherche de Chris. Clara s'était réveillée très tôt ce matin, et elle était partie travailler à la bibliothèque. Je commençais donc sérieusement à m'inquiéter, car pour que Clara travaille, il fallait se lever de bonne heure… Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi mal après une séparation. Et de toute façon, Chris s'était comporté comme un con, j'allais devoir lui remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Arrivée en bas, je balayais la salle du regard. Beaucoup était partis manger, et j'étais sure que Chris faisait parti de ceux là. Cependant, je n'avais pas l'intention de lui faire une scène au milieu de la grande salle, il fallait donc que je le sorte de la.

Arrivée devant la grande salle, je le trouvais attablé, riant avec ses copains comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Cela me mit dans une rage folle, et je me dirigeai vers lui, d'un pas affirmé.

_« Chris, tu peux venir avec moi 5 minutes s'ilteplait ? »_

_« Oh Rachel, ma petite sœur, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite de si bon matin ? »_

Ok, la partie s'annonçait assez difficile.

_« Chris, croit moi. Tu n'as pas envie que je t'expose la raison de ma visite devant tes copains, et en plus, que tu ne l'a devines pas, me rend encore plus furieuse que je ne le suis déjà. »_

Quand il observa l'expression de mes yeux, Chris s'excusa auprès de ses copains, et me suivit dehors. Je respirais un grand coup pour me calmer, avant de me lancer.

_« Bien. Maintenant qu'on est là, est ce que tu pourrais avoir la gentillesse de m'expliquer ton action d'hier soir ? »_

_« Oh. Tu veux dire avec Clara ? »_ Soupira t'il.

_« Ouais, voilà. Je crois t'avoir déjà dit, que si tu lui faisais du mal, c'est à moi que tu devrais rendre des comptes non ? »_

_« Ecoutes, ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois. »_

_« Ah, me voilà rassurée. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu étais un gros con, car tu présente ta copine, avec qui tu es depuis deux mois, comme s'appelant Justine ? Mais t'as raison, ce n'est surement pas ce que je crois. »_

Je me rapprochais de lui, furieuse. Je lui plaçai un doigt sous le menton, accusateur, avant de reprendre.

_« Alors maintenant mon garçon, tu as intérêt à m'expliquer, et à me donner une explication plausible, avant que je ne commence vraiment à m'énerver ! »_

_« Ok, ok, calme-toi. »_ Chris leva les deux bras en signe de soumission, avant de s'assoir par terre. Prise au dépourvu, je finit quand même par faire comme lui.

_« Tu sais »_ commença-t-il, _« J'aime beaucoup Clara »_

Un rire sarcastique s'échappa de ma gorge.

_« Tellement que tu ne te rappelles plus de son prénom ! »_

_« En vérité, je crois que je l'aime un peu trop. Clara, c'est la première avec qui je reste aussi longtemps, avec qui je m'entends aussi bien, avec qui j'adore passer du temps… Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux… Et ça me fait peur. »_

Ok. C'est maintenant clair. Chris est l'essai raté de mes parents, ils n'ont pas réussi à lui filer un peu de neurones. Je pense que tous les siens ont été donnés à Alex, mais c'est une autre histoire.

_« Et donc ? Je t'avoue que je ne saisis pas encore bien le rapport ! »_

_« Et bien, toute cette relation allait trop vite pour moi. Je voulais faire une pause. Et comme je ne voulais pas lui dire la vraie raison, tu comprends, elle m'aurait pris pour un dingue, j'ai trouvé que ça. »_

Je me retenais de rire. Chris avait l'air totalement pitoyable, dépité. Et pourtant, j'avais envie de lui faire un câlin, même s'il m'énervait. Après tout, s'il n'est pas le roi du bon sens, ce n'est pas de sa faute !

Je me rapprochais de lui, l'entourant de mes bras, avant de reprendre d'un ton docte.

_« Ecoutes Chris. Clara aurait parfaitement compris qu'il te fallait du temps. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ce n'est pas une fille comme les autres. Elle l'aurait pris avec un sourire, te laissant un peu de temps, jusqu'à ce que tu remarques que tu avais besoin d'elle. Maintenant, je vais devoir aller expliquer à Clara pourquoi mon frère est un crétin, et surtout à quel point il se sent con. Alors ce que tu vas faire, vous allez rester séparé. Samedi prochain, on organise une fête. A ce moment là, tu iras la voir, et tu lui diras ce que tu ressens. Tu prends une semaine et demie pour faire le point, ok ? »_

_« Oui chef ! »_ me répondit Chris. _« Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi ! »_

_« Pas grand-chose, mon grand, pas grand-chose ! »_ répliquais-je sur un ton fataliste.

Il se leva, et disparut. Bon, maintenant, il fallait que je retrouve Clara. Dieu merci, Alex était quand même plus doué coté cœur, parce que je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sinon. Et Jules encore bien trop jeune pour ce genre de chose !

Bon, maintenant que j'avais résolu le mystère Chris, il fallait que je m'occupe de Clara. Avec tout ça, je sens bien que je vais passer à coté du petit déjeuner. Enfin, y'a des choses plus importantes dans la vie.

Arrivée à la bibliothèque, je trouvais Clara attablée devant Vie & Mystère des Strangulots. Une chose de sure, elle n'allait vraiment, mais vraiment pas bien.

Je m'assis en face d'elle et toussota un petit peu pour qu'elle me regarde. Elle leva vers moi des yeux rouges, et des joues striées de larmes. Pas à dire, elle en était mordue de cet imbécile.

Rapidement, je lui fis part de la situation, et un pale sourire apparut sur son visage.

_« Tu veux dire qu'il croit qu'il est amoureux de moi ? »_

Je hochai la tête.

_« Et qu'il ne savait pas comment me demander de ralentir la cadence ? »_

Nouveau hochement de tête.

_« Mais il lui manque une case ! »_

Hochement de tête approbateur.

_« Donc il réfléchit jusqu'à samedi prochain ? Et tu es sure qu'on va se remettre ensemble ? »_

Double hochement de tête.

_« Tu es formidable ! Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ! »_

Je lui souris. Effectivement, sans moi, ces deux imbéciles n'iraient pas loin.

_« Et pourquoi samedi prochain ? »_

Rapidement, je la mis au courant de notre fête, et du thème. Un air affolé passa devant ses yeux, bien vite remplacée par une lueur d'excitation quand je lui fis part de notre déguisement.

_« Ohlalala, je vais adorer ! Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ? »_

_« Et bien… Tu peux t'occuper de la déco si tu veux, tu ferais des merveilles avec ça ! »_

_« Est-ce que je peux décorer la salle sur un thème un peu hippie ? Après tout, c'est moldu non ? »_

Je lui répondit par l'affirmative. Je savais qu'on allait avoir une déco d'enfer, car Clara était vraiment douée en déco, et en plus, le thème hippie, elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

_« Et toi, tu fais quoi ?_ » me demanda-t-elle

_« Et bien, je pense commencer la liste des invitées, et m'occuper de la bouffe »_

_« En parlant de bouffe, tu as pris ton petit déjeuner ? »_

_« Non, et toi ? »_

_« Non plus. On fait un petit tour par les cuisines avant d'aller en potion ? »_

_« Avec plaisir chérie ! »_

C'est donc avec une Clara qui avait retrouvé le sourire que l'on s'est dirigé vers les cuisines, afin de bien entamer la journée.

Trois jours plus tard, le vendredi, nous tenions dans nos mains la fameuse invitation pour la semaine d'après.

_« Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs._

_Il y a bien longtemps que vous ne croyez plus au père noël, cette invention moldue._

_Cependant, les moldus ont inventés pas mal de chose, bien intéressantes._

_La dernière soirée avant les vacances sera une soirée à thème moldue._

_Si vous jouer le jeu, il se pourrait que nous fassions notre apparition…_

_Alors ramenez vous déguisez, amenez à boire, à manger, vos fesses, des cadeaux, votre bonne humeur, et tout ce qui vous passe par la tête, pour la soirée la plus moldue de l'année !_

_Rendez-vous Samedi 19, à 21h30._

_Attention, ce message s'autodétruira dès que vous l'aurez lu. _

_Les filles du père Noël ! »_

Le vendredi soir fut consacré à la préparation de la soirée. Avec Lily à nos coté, nous étions obligés de faire des listes de tout, et la chambre était parsemée de parchemins avec des écritures dessus.

« _Et si nous offrions un petit cadeau à tout les invités ? »_ proposa Sarah

_« Bonne idée ! On arrive déguisées, avec des hottes, et on donne un cadeau à tous les invités présents ! »_

Ola. Ca y est, Lily la tigresse était lâchée. Notre petite préfète fourmillait d'idées, bien décidée à faire de cette soirée l'événement de l'année, et à montrer à tout le monde que Lily Evans savait s'amuser.

_« Humm… D'accord, mais quoi comme cadeau ? On n'a pas des milles et de cents à mettre dans cette fête non plus ! »_ Je soupirais.

_« C'est pas faux »_ soupira Clara.

_« Un strip-tease ? » _proposa Sarah

Nous nous sommes retournées tel un seul homme vers elle, avec des yeux grands ouverts.

_« Ohohoh, ça va, c'était une blague les filles. Vous savez bien que les seules à qui je réserve mes strip-teases, c'est vous ! »_

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, elle se leva, chantonnant une chanson, et elle commença à enlever son uniforme. Elle se retrouva bientôt en sous vêtements devant nous, alors que nous étions écroulées de rire.

La soirée se termina dans le chahut, avant de prendre une nuit de repos bien méritée.

Le samedi, à force de réfléchir, notre Lily jolie finit par trouver une idée grâce aux sortilèges. Une photo de Poudlard sous la neige, dans un petit cadre, avec marquer _« Joyeux Noël »._ Simple, sobre, et efficace.

Durant la journée, Lily menait à la baguette James, en lui faisant faire les taches les plus ridicules possibles, et en arguant _« C'est pour la fête »_ dès qu'il se rebellait. J'ai fait un clin d'œil à Remus, signifiant _« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je L'ai invité »_, et un autre à Sirius signifiant « _Une fois que j'aurais finit de m'occuper de toi, tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi. »_ Pas complètement sure qu'il ait bien compris le message, mais l'intention y est ! A la soirée d'halloween, c'était lui qui avait mené le jeu, et qui m'avait eu, mais cette fois ci, je compte bien remporter la manche.

Contre toute attente, Sarah ne voulait pas se trouver un copain, avant au moins février avait-elle dit. Elle préférait prendre son temps, rester un peu célibataire, pour faire le point sur elle. J'étais quasiment sur qu'il y avait un moldu de son village la dessous, mais je n'ai rien dit. Nous verrons après les vacances, je suis sure qu'elle nous le dira. Et si elle ne nous le dit pas, nous le saurons.

Clara, quant à elle, gardait la tête haute. Quand elle croisait Chris, elle lui adressait un petit signe de tête, mais ne laissait rien transparaitre. Elle était décidée, comme moi, à jouer toutes ses cartes lors de la soirée.

Finalement, la semaine passa rapidement, beaucoup trop rapidement, pour arriver au samedi. J'avais confié à Chris le soin d'accueillir les invités dans la salle sur demande, et d'envoyer quelqu'un nous chercher quand tout le monde serait là.

Nous étions en fin d'après midi, en train de finir les dernières mises au point de nos déguisements. Le repas arriva, et Lily devenait de plus en plus verte, refusant de toucher aux plats. La belle assurance dont elle avait faire preuve les jours précédents était envolée, et j'étais sure que d'ici 5 secondes, elle allait nous dire qu'il fallait mieux qu'on oublie, et qu'on se pointe comme des invitées normales.

_5_

Elle joua avec sa nourriture, regarda autour d'elle, et un éclair de frousse traversa son visage.

_4_

Elle sembla réfléchir, puis une lueur décidée passa dans ses yeux.

_3_

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux gens autour de nous.

_2_

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

_1_

Elle se tourna vers nous.

_0_

_« Les filles… »_ Commença-t-elle _« je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, en fait, ce truc des filles du père noël. »_

Je tendis la main vers Clara, qui y versa deux mornilles en soupirant.

_« Tu aurais pu faire un effort quand même ! »_ dit-elle à Lily. _« J'avais parié que tu serais plus forte que ça ! »_

_« Vous pariez sur mon dos ? »_ s'écria-t-elle

_« Oui, comme tu paries sur le notre »_ lui répondit Sarah, en lui tirant la langue.

Finalement, nous nous levâmes, emportant Lily, qui nous exposait ses arguments pour ne plus y aller. De toute façon, à trois contre une, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'elle pouvait faire !

21h30. Nous étions fin prête dans nos costumes. Lily et Clara avaient fait des miracles. Devant nos airs ébahis, elles nous expliquèrent que dans le monde moldu, ce genre de déguisement était assez fréquent. Nous étions donc dans une jupe rouge, en type soie, avec la ceinture blanche, et le bas de la jupe blanche en coton. Le haut était façonné de la même façon, ainsi qu'un bonnet de père noël. Nous avions chacune une petite hotte avec nos cadeaux dedans, et des bottes noires. Fin prête pour le départ. Nous avions toute décidées de lâcher nos cheveux, et de leur donner un coté sauvage.

La tension montait, car si nous en avions rigolé pendant une semaine, une fois devant le fait accompli, nous mourrions de tract. Clara sortit de sa hotte une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu, et après 4 gorgées chacune, nous sentions le courage revenir. Lily était actuellement en train de me maudire de l'avoir emmenée dans un truc pareil, et je passerai sous silence les noms d'oiseaux que je me prenais depuis un quart d'heure.

21h45. Léo, un ami à Chris, vint nous chercher dans la salle commune. Le sifflement approbateur qu'il lâcha ne nous permit pas de déstresser bien au contraire. Ni les phrases qu'il lança tout le long du chemin, visant à nous faire comprendre que nous allions faire un malheur, que nous avions eu une super idée, que tout le monde allait adorer. Léo nous dit que la plupart des gens présent avaient joué le jeu, et que finalement, c'était ceux qui n'avaient pas osé venir déguisés qui se sentaient le plus ridicule. Il était lui-même déguisé en policier moldu, et cela lui donnait un air sérieux qui contrebalançait avec les conneries qu'il pouvait nous sortir.

21h50. Finalement, nous étions devant la salle sur demande. Aucune de nous n'osait faire le premier pas.

_« On connecte nos fluides ? »_ proposa Sarah d'une petite voix.

Nous avons toute tendu une main, et avons bougé les doigts ensemble. C'était une de nos traditions, que nous effectuions avant chaque événement important. Les examens, un pari stupide, ou une soirée que nous avions organisée.

Léo rentra avant nous, et annonça d'une voix forte que les filles du père Noël étaient derrière la porte, et que le spectacle allait commencer.

C'est décidé, je ne me rappelle plus laquelle d'entre nous a eut la bonne idée de nous nommer les filles du père noël, mais une chose de sure, c'était ridicule et je la hais. Du fond du cœur. Mon dieu, je ne pouvais plus respirer, j'étais tétanisée. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi ridicule que maintenant, et j'étais prête à faire demi-tour, et à repartir en courant au dortoir. Seulement voilà, Clara, qui n'écoutait absolument pas mes pensées, rentra la première dans la salle, suivit rapidement par Sarah. Lily me poussa dans le dos, traitresse, et je mis aussi un pied dans la salle. Finalement, nous nous sommes retrouvée toute les quatre à faire des coucous comme les miss France, puis a entamer une espèce de danse ridicule, visant à se balader entre les personnes présentes, tout en leur donnant les cadeaux que nous avions préparé.

A la fin de ce moment, que je qualifierai l'un des plus humiliant de ma vie, tout le monde nous applaudit. Sarah et Clara nous attrapèrent la main, et nous nous mimes à saluer la foule, comme de grandes actrices.

Nous nous sommes débarrassées de nos hottes, et en profitions pour regarder un peu la salle. Clara n'avait pas voulu que nous la voyions avant de rentrer, pour nous faire une surprise disait-elle.

Le sol de la salle était en effet en herbe, mais une herbe douce, sur laquelle on pouvait s'assoir sans craindre de se piquer. La salle était éclairée à la bougie, ce qui donnait une lumière tamisée assez belle. Les couleurs des décorations étaient assez lumineuses, contrastant avec les bougies. Les tables, sur lesquelles étaient posée boissons, nourriture, étaient en bois, et la salle était parsemée de pouf multicolore, ou de banc en bois.

Nous avons adressé nos sincères félicitation à Clara pour cette déco, avant d'observé la population qui bougeait en rythme, sur un son des Beatles. Nous avions des boulangers, des policiers, des danseurs disco, des motards, des docteurs… La plupart avait joué le jeu, et c'était assez amusant de voir tout ces gens danser.

Des personnes venaient devant nous, nous remerciant pour l'invitation, adressant des félicitations pour la fête… Nous nous sommes finalement mêlées à la foule, chacune voguant à ses activités. Chris m'attrapa par le bras, et me tira en arrière.

_« Quand j'ai lu les filles du père Noël, je ne pensais pas à un déguisement de ce genre… »_

_« Chris… Je ne suis pas habillée comme une putain, et je trouve ça assez rigolo ! »_

Bien sur, je passai sous silence le fait que je me suis sentie ridicule pendant un bon bout de temps. Ca, il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, loin de là.

_« Quand même… Tu ne penses pas que tu es habillée un peu trop court ? Y'a pas mal de gars qui te reluquent… »_

_« Chris, épargne moi ton coté grand frère protecteur ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'apprécies pas le déguisement sur Clara ? »_

Il soupira, et je m'éloignai. Cet abruti était déguisé en joueur de foot, et je prévoyais d'avance que ce n'était pas après un ballon qu'il allait courir ce soir, mais bel et bien après Clara.

_« Rachel ! »_

On me tira à nouveau vers l'arrière, et je me retournai pour faire face à la personne qui avait fait ça.

Ok, Grand frère protecteur, scène 2.

_« Oui Alex ? »_

_« Tu peux me dire ce que c'est que ce déguisement s'ilteplait ? »_

_« Un déguisement de fille du père Noël. Je pensais que tu l'avais deviné ! »_

_« Ne te moques pas de moi silteplait ! Non, mais on dirait une allumeuse franchement ! »_

_« Oh arrête 5 seconde tu veux ! La jupe m'arrive juste au dessus des genoux, et je n'ai pas un décolleté extravagant. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te gène la dedans ! »_

_« Rachel… Franchement, des fois j'me demande ce que t'as dans le crane. Reste comme ça si tu y tiens, mais sache que je n'apprécie pas ! »_

_« Oui chef ! »_ Cette phrase était aussi en partie du au fait que Alex était déguisé en cuisinier.

Je m'éloignais donc de la partie infestée de frère, pour me diriger vers le bar. Un verre de bierreaubeurre à la main, et une part de pizza, je regardais tout le monde danser au son de Scorpion.

Lily était dans les bras de James, qui semblait avoir les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête. Notre petite rousse allait faire des malheurs ce soir ! Remus, un peu plus loin, semblait en grande discussion avec la fille sur laquelle il avait flashé. Sur le coup, je ne me rappelais plus de son prénom. Clara était déchainée sur la piste, et Chris la regardait. Ce couple là n'allait pas mettre longtemps à se rabibocher.

_« Tu cherches quelqu'un en particulier ? »_

Je sursautais, avant de faire un grand sourire à Sarah.

_« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »_

_« Une intuition féminine ma chère ! »_

Nous partîmes d'un éclat de rire, avant que Sarah ne se reconcentre sur la discussion.

_« Tu as réussi une super fête ma Rachou. »_

_« J'ai ? Je tiens à te signaler que je vous aie embarqué dedans, et que c'est grâce à nous ! »_

_« T'as raison. A nous ! »_

Je trinquais avec elle, avant que nous continuions à discuter. Elle avait raison. Celui pour qui j'avais plus ou moins organisé cette fête n'était pas dans la salle, j'en étais sure. J'étais plus que déçue que Sirius ne soit pas venue.

Sarah partit finalement vers la piste de danse, me laissant au bar, pendant que je continuais de scruter la salle à la recherche de Sirius.

Sirius n'était vraiment pas là, et je me sentais déçue.

Je sentis alors mes cheveux bouger, comme si quelqu'un les caressait. Je me retournai vivement, mais personne n'était là.

_« Tu es magnifique Rachel… »_

La voix de Sirius me parvenait à l'oreille, mais je ne voyais personne.

Je voulais tellement qu'il soit là que je l'imaginais à mes cotés. Je secouai la tête d'un air dépité, avant de reporter mon attention sur la piste de danse.

0o0

**Et voilà, vous aurez la suite de la soirée dès quelle sera écrite ) J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, et je tiens encore une fois à m'excuser de l'énorme retard, et du fait que je n'ai pas répondu à vos review… Je promets des réponses aux reviews pour ce chapitre, et un prochain chapitre tout beau tout neuf dimanche prochain !**

**J'espère encore une fois que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton review pour me faire part de vos impressions, de me flageller, ou toute autre idée vous traversant l'esprit !**

**A bientôt, et bravo à toute celle qui ont passé les épreuves de brevet, bac ou partiels, et qui en sont sortit vivante !**

**Bises,**

_Pauline_


	18. Le tango de Roxanne

**Bien le bonjour ! Je suis de retour, pour un chapitre assez court (Et en plus, je fais des rimes ! Ne suis-je pas formidable ? Pardon, je m'égare ^^). Je disais donc que ce chapitre était assez court, mais pour moi ce chapitre ne pouvait pas continuer pendant longtemps. Le principal est dit, je vous laisse imaginer.**

**J'ai aussi remarqué que dans l'avant dernier chapitre, la plupart d'entre vous étaient pour que Rachel viole Sirius ! Bande de petite coquine !**

**Sinon, comme vous l'avez surement deviné, si vous voulez ressentir l'atmosphère, que j'ai vainement, tenté de recréer, ce chapitre s'écoute avec la version de Roxanne de moulin Rouge. Que voulez-vous, il a bien fallut que mon coté romantique ressorte un jour !**

**Bonne lecture !**

_OoO_

_Sirius n'était vraiment pas là, et je me sentais déçue._

_Je sentis alors mes cheveux bouger, comme si quelqu'un les caressait. Je me retournai vivement, mais personne n'était là. _

_« Tu es magnifique Rachel… »_

_La voix de Sirius me parvenait à l'oreille, mais je ne voyais personne._

_Je voulais tellement qu'il soit là que je l'imaginais à mes cotés. Je secouai la tête d'un air dépité, avant de reporter mon attention sur la piste de danse._

0o0

_« Rachel ? »_

Encore cette fichue voix. C'est décidé, aux prochaines vacances, je vais consulter un psychomage.

_« Rachel, c'est Sirius ! »_

Bon, quitte à passer pour une folle, allons-y !

_« Sirius ? Et tu es ou exactement ? »_

_« Je suis caché… »_

Mon dieu, je devais sérieusement dérailler.

_« Tu es caché ? Bien, et où ? »_

_« C'est un autre secret des maraudeurs, je te répondrais si tu es sage… »_

_« Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu es caché exactement ? »_

_« Parce que je suis déguisé ! »_

Ok. Je reposais le verre de bierreaubeurre, ils avaient surement mis un truc pas net dedans.

_« Et tu es déguisé en quoi ? En homme invisible ? »_

_« Non, mais je dois me cacher, parce que mon déguisement n'est politiquement pas correct ! »_

_« Ah bon… »_

_« Tu ne me demandes pas ce que c'est ? »_

_« J'suis pas sure de vouloir tu vois ! »_

_« Très bien. Je suis déguisé en naturiste ! »_

Heureusement que j'avais reposé mon verre de bierreaubeurre, j'aurais été capable de m'étouffer avec !

_« Tu veux voir ? »_ me proposa la voix

_« Sirius s'ilteplait, habille toi, et montre toi, ça me fait bizarre de parler dans le vide ! »_

_« Très bien. Ne bouge pas, je reviens ! »_

Finalement, quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius revient. Déguisé en policier. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu rassurée, j'ai vraiment eu peur qu'il se balade à poil devant tout le monde. Non pas que je n'aurais pas apprécié le spectacle, mais ça me gênait que tout le monde le voit. Et non, je ne suis pas possessive ! Cependant, maintenant qu'il est là, je vais pouvoir passer à la phase deux de mon plan !

_« Tu as vraiment cru que j'étais nu ? »_ susurra t-il à mon oreille

_« Bien sur que non. Tu as trop peur que toutes tes groupies te sautent dessus ! »_

Il part d'un rire franc, avant de m'offrir un verre.

_« Tu prends quoi ? »_

_« Du Martini Blanc. »_

Cette chère Lily avait ramené mon péché mignon, et je ne comptais pas m'en priver.

_« Jolie fête Rachel. Et très très joli déguisement ! »_

_« Sirius, je ne te connaitrais pas, je jurerais que tu me dragues ! »_

Et je sais que tu me dragues. Seulement, ne crois pas que ça va être aussi facile que ça. J'ai bien l'intention de te faire tourner fou, mon ange !

J'aperçois Clara, en train de danser avec un Serdaigle dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom. Et le regard de Chris montre qu'il ne va pas tarder à la rejoindre.

Et c'est ce qu'il fait. Il s'approche de Clara, l'attrape par la taille et danse avec elle.

Sirius me ramène mon verre, que je sirote tranquillement.

_« Alors, » j'attaque, « tu comptes ramener quelle fille ce soir ? »_

_« Euh… Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi, tu as quelqu'un en vue ? »_

_« Et bien, il y a bien Charles, tu sais, le serdaigle de 7__ème__ année, le cousin de Lisa Atwood »_ (Nda : Bon, j'ai honte pour ce nom. J'ai été jeune et innocente, et il fallait bien un jour que ça ressorte. Un teaser pour celles qui trouvent de quel endroit est tiré ce nom. Et ne vous attendez pas à de la grande littérature ^^)

Sirius le dévisage, avant de se tourner vers moi.

_« Tu sais danser le tango ? » _

_« Euh oui. »_ Je suis surprise face à cette question. Il aurait pu me demander si je préférais le foot et le rugby que cela m'aurait parut tout aussi incongru.

_« Ne bouge pas, je reviens. »_

Sur la piste, j'aperçoit Clara et Chris qui se décollent, prennent une bouteille et se dirige vers la sortie. Clara se retourne vers moi, m'adresse un sourire, et lève les pouces vers le haut. Encore une qui aura droit à un interrogatoire demain !

Soudain, le son du tango de Roxanne, version Moulin Rouge retentit. (Nda : Bon, j'avoue, je ne suis pas sure que Moulin Rouge soit sorti à cette époque, mais je suis une huge fan ^^)

Sirius se place devant moi, et me tend la main, m'invitant sur la piste.

La voix de l'homme retentit, sèche, imperturbable, et Sirius place sa main autour de ma taille, m'enserrant, tandis qu'il attrape ma main avec la sienne.

Les 3 secondes durant lesquels la chanson se met en place, Sirius me regarde droit dans les yeux. Des frissons parcourent mon corps, et je sais que cette danse sera teintée d'érotisme. Parce que c'est lui, parce que c'est moi, et surtout la façon dont il me fixe me donne envie d'oublier le monde qu'il y a autour de nous.

La musique retentit lentement, alors que Sirius descend sa main dans le creux de mes reins, me rapprochant de lui.

Nous commençons à bouger, lentement, en accord avec la musique, nos yeux refusant toujours de se séparer.

_A Prostitute_

Lentement, Sirius me guide.

_And a man. Who falls in love._

Ses lèvres accompagnent cette partie de la chanson.

Départ de la chanson. Le violon augmente sa vitesse, et le battement indique aux danseurs de se mettre en place.

Ses pas guident les miens, alors que nous tournons, en accord avec la chanson.

_First desire._

Ses lèvres chantent encore la chanson, alors qu'il n'existe plus que nous dans cette salle.

_Then Passion._

Les bras de Sirius se font plus durs, plus fort. Il mène la danse.

_Then, suspicious._

Il me fait tourner sur moi-même, avant de me rattraper.

La musique continue d'augmenter sa cadence, alors que nous tournons de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Sirius mène la danse, sans aucun effort, ne se préoccupant que de moi.

_Roxanne._

_You don't have to put on that red light_

_Walk this street for money._

_You don't care of if it's wrong or right._

_Roxanne,_

_You don't have to put that dress tonight._

_Roxanne,_

_You don't have to sell your body to the night._

Sirius ne m'a toujours pas lâché des yeux. Je prie pour que cette chanson ne s'arrête jamais, que la magie du moment reste ancrée pour toujours.

_His eyes, upon your face_

Il m'arrête au bord la piste, et me regarde. Je pourrais dire que je vois le désir dans ses yeux.

_His hands, upon your hand,_

Il caresse de sa main douce les miennes,

_His lips, caress your skin,_

Alors qu'il m'embrasse tendrement le cou, je me noyai dans ses yeux.

_Believe me when I say I love you._

A nouveau, il mime les paroles.

La chanson reprend, et à nouveau, il n'existe plus que nous. Ses yeux n'ont toujours pas lâché les miens, et je ne veux pas rompre ce contact, de peur de perdre la magie de ce moment.

La chanson se termine, et tendrement, Sirius pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je réponds à son baiser, oubliant encore que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans cette salle. L'instant est magique, et je veux en profiter le plus possible pour être sure de ne rien perdre.

_« Et maintenant ? »_ je chuchote contre ses lèvres.

_« Et maintenant, l'avenir nous appartient »_ me répond t-il, avant de me ré-embrasser.

**Alors ? Je vous avoue que je suis un peu angoissée à l'idée vos réactions…**

**Je ne vais pas bavasser, je vous dis à bientôt, bonnes vacances pour celles qui le sont, et bon courage à toutes celles, qui, comme moi, subissent encore le travail avant un repos bien mérité !**

**Besós,**

_Pauline_


	19. Couple, vous avez dit couple ?

**Salut à toutes ! Avant toute chose, je voulais vous faire passer un petit message. Je voulais vous remercier toutes du fond du cœur, vraiment. Parce que chaque dimanche ou je poste, j'ai entre 400 et 500 hits, que j'ai dépassé les 100 reviews, que j'ai régulièrement de nouvelles lectrices qui me mettent en alertes ou en favoris, parce que j'ai été répertorié sur un blog (http : / mione010 . skyrock . com /)(Enlevez les espaces ))... Bref, tout ça pour vous dire un grand merci à toute, parce que voir tout ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur, et me donne envie de me battre pour continuer. J'attends toujours avec impatience vos avis, et je ne suis jamais déçue, parce que vous êtes plus adorables les unes que les autres, parce que même dans des critiques, vous savez me montrer comment faire pour que je m'améliore. Bref, sincèrement, je voulais vous remercier, toutes. Un gros merci du fond du cœur !**

**Bon, fin de la séquence émotion (on dirait que j'étais aux oscars dis donc !), je vous laisse sur un chapitre, un peu plat je trouve, que j'appellerais de transition. On arrive vers la fin de l'histoire, maintenant que Sirius et Rachel sont ensemble, je vais passer au chapitre prochain à la fin des révélations sur l'histoire de famille. Ce chapitre donc, remet le lendemain de soirée, avec des révélations, puis des passages plutôt calmes, avant les vacances. C'est donc un chapitre sans beaucoup beaucoup d'importance, mais je ne voulais pas passer brusquement à une autre partie.**

**Bonne lecture !**

_« L'avenir nous appartient »_

Voilà. Je pense qu'on peut considérer que dorénavant, Sirius et moi sommes en couple non ? En fait, je n'en sais trop rien. Après les dires de Remus, j'avais cru… Que ce serait plus long, plus difficile, et surtout que ce serait à moi de prendre les choses en mains. Ce qui c'est passé hier soir, relève de l'imaginaire pour moi. Et pourtant, c'est bien dans les bras de Sirius que je me réveille ce matin, après avoir passé la nuit dans une pièce qu'il connaissait, et qui ressemblait à un nid d'amour après quelques transformations. Lesdits bras, qui d'ailleurs, m'enserraient comme si j'étais sa bouée de secours, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Endormi, il était assez loin du Sirius que je connaissais. Il semblait… reposé, confiant, serein. Rien à voir avec le tombeur que l'on connaissait, rien à voir avec l'homme aux problèmes familiaux difficiles. Il ressemblait enfin à un adolescent de 16 ans.

Un coup d'œil sur la pièce me permit de me rendre compte de tout les détails que je n'avais pas eu le temps de voir hier soir. Décidemment, Sirius, ainsi que ses amis, regorgeaient de surprises, et je me demandais ce qui m'attendait encore.

Je passais mes doigts lentement dans ses cheveux, me demandant combien de filles avaient eu l'occasion de le voir ainsi. Et me demandant aussi, comment allait se passer le fait que nous étions dorénavant un couple. J'aimais beaucoup ce mot. Couple. Un seul, et pourtant un nombre infinies de possibilités, et parmi l'une d'elle, un « je t'aime », qui arrivera peut être un jour.

_« Salut beauté ! »_

Sirius se redressa sur ses coudes, et m'adressa un sourire avant de m'embrasser. Je profitais du répit qui nous était accordé, car je savais que dans quelques heures, nous reprendrions le chemin des cours, et avec lui nos personnalités. Car il était sur que nous n'allions pas continuer à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Sirius était Sirius, et j'étais… Moi.

Je me repositionnais contre son torse, écoutant son cœur battre. Cependant, le temps passait beaucoup trop vite, et il était l'heure pour nous d'aller manger. Nous avions déjà sauté le petit déjeuner, et je savais que les filles trépignaient d'impatience. Et je mourrais d'envie de leur raconter. Cependant, je devais repasser par le dortoir, car si ma joyeuse tenue de Noël avait été appréciée des étudiants, je doutais qu'il en soit de même pour le corps professoral.

Arrivée devant l'escalier de mon dortoir, Sirius m'embrassa une dernière fois, ne serait-ce que pour confirmer les rumeurs, qui avaient courus bien plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru.

J'avais à peine eu le temps de mettre un pied dans le dortoir, que je me faisais déjà assaillir.

_« Rachel McWells ! »_

_« Espèce de petite cachotière ! »_

_« La nuit a été bonne ? »_

Les filles étaient déchainées, et m'harcelaient de questions, alors que j'ôtais mon déguisement.

_« Réunion au sommet ? »_ proposa Clara

_« Avec plaisir. Je ne pense pas être la seule à avoir quelque chose à raconter ! »_

Le rougissement de Lily, le regard gêné de Sarah, et l'air rayonnant de Clara me confirma que j'étais sur la bonne voie.

_« Oui, mais on fait ça après le déjeuner, parce que je meurs de fin. On ira se poser aux cuisines ? » _Répondit Sarah, toujours affamée.

_« J'ai mieux que ça… Vous avez vos maillots de bains les filles ? »_ Demanda Lily.

_« C'est mort, on ne va pas se baigner au lac ! T'es timbrée ma belle, il fait au moins -8000 ! »_ Je répondis, avec une grimace de dégout.

_« Vous verrez ! Allez, on y va, j'ai faim aussi ! »_ Ajouta t-elle, l'air conspirateur.

Nous descendions, dans une joyeuse cohue. Chris m'adressa un sourire crispé, et je me tournais vers Clara, l'air interrogatrice.

_« Je crois… Qu'il n'a pas apprécié que tu te sois éclipsé avec Sirius… A mon avis, tu vas en entendre parler ! »_ Chuchota t-elle.

Super… En même temps, je m'en doutais. Il allait juste falloir que je prévienne Sirius.

Le repas se passa tranquillement, sans que nous soyons dérangées. Chris continuait de me lancer des regards assassins, alors qu'Alex me jetait des coups d'œil désolé. Je sentais bien que les vacances n'allaient pas être une partie de plaisir pour moi. Les maraudeurs n'avaient pas fait leur apparitions, et j'en avais conclu qu'ils avaient du manger aux cuisines, pour avoir la paix, et eux aussi se raconter leur soirée. Finalement, à la fin du repas, nous nous dirigions vers notre dortoir, pour enfiler un maillot de bain, assez impatientes face à la surprise de Lily, qui n'avait rien voulu lâcher du repas.

Finalement, alors que nous avions enfilé des maillots sous nos robes, et prit nos serviettes dans un sac, Lily nous emmena toute guillerette à travers le dédale des couloirs. Encore un peu, et elle avancerait en sautillant, tel un personnage de la petite maison dans la prairie.

Finalement, elle s'arrêta devant un tableau, ou reposait une sirène, et donna le mot de passe.

Nous étions alors toutes entrées dans la pièce, avant de s'arrêter, interloquées par le spectacle qui s'offrait à nos yeux. Nous étions dans une grande pièce, et une immense baignoire, si tant est qu'on puisse appeler ça une baignoire, puisque cela ressemblait à une piscine, se tenait devant nos yeux.

« _Tadam ! »_ s'exclama Lily !

_« Lilou… Tu es sure qu'on à le droit d'être ici ? »_ Chuchota Clara.

_« Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? Je vous présente la salle de bain des préfets en chef ! C'est notre cher préfet qui m'a donné le mot de passe, un jour que je déprimais ! »_

_« Et tu as gardé ça pour toi ? »_ s'exclama Sarah, prenait un ton furieux qui sonnait faux, puisque son sourire nous disait le contraire.

_« J'ai préféré garder ça pour une occasion spéciale ! Et je pense qu'aujourd'hui est un jour spécial ! »_

Nous nous étions toutes alors précipité dans cette baignoire tellement grande que ça devrait être interdit, avant de chahuter pendant un bon moment, jouant à nous éclabousser, ou testant tout les robinets qui se tenaient devant nous. Finalement, au bout d'une demi-heure, alors que nous étions toutes épuisées, nous nous étions posées, profitant des remous que nous offrait la baignoire.

Lily sourit, et nous adressa un regard malicieux.

_« Quoi encore ? Tu as prévu des masseurs avec tout ça ? »_ Plaisanta Clara

_« Ah non, pas des masseurs… Je n'y aie pas pensé ! Mais j'ai autre chose ! »_

Elle sorti alors de la baignoire, farfouilla dans son sac, et sortit quatre coupe, ainsi qu'une bouteille de champagne.

_« Je l'avais gardé, pour fêter le succès de la soirée ! »_

Finalement, nous trinquions toutes ensembles.

_« A nous ! »_ s'exclama Clara

_« A nous, le quatuor le plus merveilleux de Poudlard ! »_ renchéris-je

_« A nous, et à Poudlard, qui nous a permit de nous rencontrer ! »_ répondis Sarah

_« A nous, et à notre amitié… »_ Conclut Lily.

Après avoir trinqué et bu une gorgée, les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer.

_« Bon… »_ Soupira Lily _« Je vais commencer. Avant ça, je vais vous demander de ne pas crier telles des hystériques, ni de vous mettre à sautiller en tapant des mains ! »_

Elle nous regarda une par une, et après que nous ayons toutes acquisées pour donner notre accord, elle reprit.

_« J'ai… J'ai dormi avec James… Et… Nous avons fait l'amour… C'était plein de tendresse, il était vraiment adorable, et je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça. C'était… Merveilleux. »_

Ohlalala. Notre petite Lily semblait avoir pris son pied, au vue du sourire qui barrait son visage. Cependant, je savais que pour Lily, cela avait un sens plus profond que pour la plupart d'entre nous. Que c'était l'aboutissement de leur relation.

_« Et après »_ reprit-elle, _« Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Mais pas comme il l'a fait ces dernières années, c'était vraiment fort, vrai… J'ai passé une nuit merveilleuse. »_

Je me pris à rêver, moi aussi, au moment ou ces mots sortiront de la bouche de Sirius. Je me pris à imaginer, qu'un jour, je serais moi aussi celle à qui il ferait cette déclaration, celle à qui il ouvrira son cœur, et surtout celle pour qui il ressentira ce sentiment.

_« C'est super Lil's ! »_ s'exclama Clara

_« Tu dois être sur ton petit nuage »_ reprit Sarah.

_« Je suis super heureuse pour toi » _renchéris-je.

_« Merci les filles »_ Elle nous adressa un petit sourire, à travers lequel elle nous remerciait. Les gestes sont souvent bien plus expressifs que les mots.

_« Bon, bah à mon tour ! »_ s'exclama Clara _« Après les révélations de Lilou, ça va peut être vous paraitre fade, mais Chris et moi sommes de nouveau ensemble. Il m'a dit qu'il tenait beaucoup à moi, que toute cette relation lui faisait peur car c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ça, mais qu'il s'en était voulu de me faire du mal, et que ça ne se reproduirait plus. Il ne m'a pas dit qu'il m'aimait, mais on est sur la bonne voie ! »_

_« Whou Clara ! A ce rythme là, tu vas finir par transformer mon frère en romantique ! »_

_« Je t'avais dit que j'y arriverais ! »_ me dit-elle en me tirant la langue. _« Et toi alors, peut-on savoir ou tu as passé la nuit exactement ? »_

_« Humm… Je crois qu'on peut dorénavant me rayer de la liste des célibataires. J'ai passé la nuit avec Sirius, on a parlé, on s'est embrassés, on a fait l'amour, et ce matin, il m'a embrassé devant la toute la salle commune. Je pense que je suis quelqu'un qui se peut se qualifier d'être en couple, et heureuse avec ça ! »_

_« Whooo ! Et tu penses que ça va vraiment marcher ? »_ Me demanda Lily

_« J'espère. J'espère sincèrement que ça va marcher. J'y crois, je vais tout faire pour que ça marche, et après, on verra. J'espère juste que Sirius a conscience de ce que ça représente pour moi. On verra. L'avenir nous le dira ! »_

Comme l'avenir nous appartient. Le souvenir de ses mots, prononcés hier soir me reviennent à l'esprit. Comme une promesse, un rappel, que tout se passera bien, et que nous serons heureux. Sa promesse.

_« Les filles… »_ Commença Sarah. _« J'ai quelque chose à vous avouer. Ca a été assez dur pour moi, de le découvrir, de m'en rendre compte. J'ai passé des heures à me torturer l'esprit en me demandant comment j'allais vous l'annoncer. Mais vous êtes mes meilleures amies, et je vous dois la vérité. Je sais que vous ne me jugerez pas, mais c'est assez difficile pour moi. Je m'en suis rendue compte pendant les dernières vacances, mais je ne voulais pas y croire, et j'ai tenté de me persuadé que c'était autre chose. Mais j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence, c'est ce que je suis. Les filles… »_ Elle prit une inspiration _« Je crois que j'aime les filles. Je crois que je suis ce qu'on appelle communément, une lesbienne. »_

Sarah nous regardait, attendant avec anxiété notre réponse. La connaissant, je savais qu'avouer ça n'avait pas du être une décision facile à prendre. Cependant, le fait qu'elle nous fasse confiance me faisait énormément plaisir. Sans nous concerter, nous nous étions toutes approchées d'elle, l'entourant de nos bras.

_« Enfin Sarah, tu sais que nous n'allons pas te juger ! »_ Lily venait de prendre la parole.

_« Tu es notre Sarah à nous, et rien de ce que tu peux faire, ou être, ne nous fera changer d'opinion sur toi !_ » ajoutai-je

_« Et puis, regarde Rachel. Elle a tenté de sortir avec un gay, preuve que cela ne la dérange pas ! »_

Je lui tirais la langue, et cette petite joute arracha un sourire à Sarah.

_« Merci les filles. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. Vous êtes formidable. »_

_« Câlin Collectif ! »_ s'exclama Clara

Nous étions restées une heure de plus dans l'eau, partageant notre temps entre les fou rires, les conversations sérieuses, ou médire les gens présents à notre fête hier soir. Finalement, au moment ou notre peau avait vraiment commencé à friper, nous nous étions décidées à sortir. Lily, notre préfète préférée, avait décidé qu'il était grand temps pour nous de nous attaquer à nos devoirs.

La semaine passa rapidement, et c'est finalement ensemble que nous avons pris le train. Cette expérience nous avait soudées encore plus les unes aux autres. Quant à Sirius, cela suivait son petit bonhomme de chemin. J'avais décidé d'adopter la technique de Clara, carpe Diem, et de laisser venir. Je profitais du temps que je passais avec lui. Les autres filles me regardaient assez mauvaises, mais je m'en foutais, j'étais heureuse. Et surement amoureuse, mais ça, je ne lui avouerais pas. Je ne le ferais pas fuir dès maintenant. On passait notre temps entre engueulades et réconciliations, à se lancer des piques, notre relation n'avait pas tant changé que ça. J'adorais cependant passer du temps dans ses bras, à discuter de tout et de rien, à oublier que demain, nous devrions nous séparer. J'adorais qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il me dise que je suis belle. J'adorais passer du temps dans ses bras, m'endormir la tête au creux de son épaule. Je pourrais passer des nuits à le contempler en train de dormir, à faire l'amour avec lui. J'aimais le regard que nous lançait MacGonagall, qui savait que ce qui se passait le soir était interdit, mais qui ne pouvais s'empêcher de nous sourire. J'aimais ma vie à l'heure actuelle.

Je descendis du train, un rapide au revoir aux filles puisque nous avions prévu de nous voir, et je couru embrasser mon père. J'aimais rester dans ses bras, comme la petite fille que j'étais encore. Finalement, mes frères arrivèrent, et je me décalais pour dire au revoir à Sirius, qui avait promis de passer me voir. Le regard que lui jeta mon père en dit long sur ce qui allait se passer quand il mettrait un pied à la maison !

Finalement, je déposais mes valises à la maison, et passait du temps avec ma famille. Nous étions samedi, Noël était vendredi. J'avais prévu d'emmener Jules avec moi faire des courses de Noël mardi, et Sirius devait passer au manoir lundi… Y'allait avoir du sport !

Finalement, le week end se passa sans embuche, entre rires, bagarres, promenades familiale, et moment de repos. J'avais prévenu mon père que Sirius passerait à la maison lundi, et il me dit qu'il allait avoir une sérieuse conversation avec lui. Chris passa sa tête à travers de l'entrebâillement de la porte à ce moment là, et annonça qu'il allait devoir passer devant les frères Mc Wells, Jules étant admis ce coup ci. J'avais prévenu Sirius, lui disant que s'il ne voulait pas venir, je comprendrais. Il ajouta qu'il allait forcement devoir les rencontrer un jour ou l'autre, et que le plus tôt sera le mieux. J'en avais donc déduit qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'on reste ensemble un bout de temps, et ce simple constat m'avait rempli de joie.

Mon père était en vacances, durant toute la durée des vacances poudlardienne, c'est donc lui qui alla ouvrir à Sirius quand il sonna au manoir le lundi midi. Il me fit sortir de la pièce, et à mon plus grand malheur, il l'insonorisa, de façon à ce que je ne puisse pas entendre.

Finalement, Sirius sortit un quart d'heure plus tard, sous l'œil goguenard de mon père. Il eu juste le temps de m'embrasser chastement sur la bouche, que déjà Chris lui demandait de venir le rejoindre dans la pièce d'à coté. Je patientais encore une demi-heure, quand Sirius sortit enfin. Je l'emmenai directement dans ma chambre, alors que Chris semblait pris d'un fou rire.

Sirius s'allongea sur mon lit, et commença à partir dans un fou rire. J'eu beau lui demander ce qu'il lui avait été dit, il refusa de m'en dire plus.

Finalement, je m'allongeai à ses cotés, et nous discutions de tout et de rien. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'annonce qu'il était ravi que sa mère apprenne bientôt qu'il sortait avec une MC Wells, et que cela allait la faire enrager. Il voulait même aller se promener près du château, pour qu'elle puisse le voir. Et à ce moment, j'explosai. La frustration de ne pas savoir ce qui avait été dit, plus Sirius qui pensait me promener comme son jouet pour faire exploser ses parents, je m'énervai.

_« Non ! Je te préviens de suite Sirius, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Je ne suis pas un jouet, que tu mets à ton bras quand ça te chante ! J'ai des sentiments, une vie, et tu vas devoir le prendre en compte ! »_

_« Rach... J'ai fait l'effort de venir chez toi, de subir les regards de ton père qui ne veut pas que je touche à sa petite fille, de ton frère qui se ferait une joie de m'assassiner au moindre écart, tu crois réellement que j'ai envie de m'engueuler ? »_

_« Je sais... Mais... »_

_« Pas de mais ! »_

Sirius déposa alors ses lèvres sur les miennes, me faisant oublier la raison pour laquelle j'étais en colère.

_« Non, non, non. Sirius Black, tu ne m'auras pas avec tes détournements d'attention. J'étais en colère je te signale ! »_

_« Oui, mais tu es adorable quand tu t'énerves. »_

_« Adorable ? Adorable ? »_

_« Rachel... Tu fais 1m65, 52 kg, tu ne crois quand même pas que tu me fais peur ? »_

_« Je suis énervée Sirius ! »_

Ses mains prirent alors le chemin sous mon chemisier. Pas à dire, ce garçon avait des arguments en sa faveur. 15ème dispute en même pas deux semaines de relations, ça risquait d'être long !

Il m'emmena dans un parc moldu. Nous étions tout les deux, assis sur un banc, à regarder les gens passer. Il se tourna vers moi, alors que le soleil descendait lentement dans le ciel, un mélange rougeoyant, des nuages roses au dessus de nous.

_« Rachel, ce que je vais te dire, c'est très difficile pour moi. J'ai toujours cru que ça ne pouvait pas m'arriver, pas à moi. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui était fait pour ça. Avant tout chose, je dois te dire que je ne te promets pas que tout sera rose et merveilleux. Je ne promets pas une belle famille qui t'adore, je ne te promets pas qu'on ne s'engueulera pas. Je ne te promets pas que nous vivrons ensemble, heureux et pleins d'enfants. Parce que je ne peux pas. Tu as tes problèmes de familles, j'ai les miens. Tu as ton sale caractère, j'ai le mien. Ca fera des étincelles entre nous, on s'engueulera, on se détestera, on se criera dessus. Je ne te promets pas la lune, je ne te promets pas que je serais tout à toi. Cependant, je te promets d'aimer la moindre partie de ton corps, de ton âme, de ta famille, de tes problèmes. Je te promets d'essayer de faire de mon mieux pour que ça marche. Je te promets, que tant qu'on le pourra, on sera ensemble. Mais ce sera compliqué, parce que tu n'as pas un parcours simple, moi non plus, parce que tu es chiante, parce que je suis un jeune con, parce que c'est toi et moi._

_Je te fais la promesse que tant que je serais à tes cotés, je ferais tout pour t'aider à progresser avec tes démons, comme tu le fais avec les miens sans savoir. Je te promets que je t'aimerais, que nous serons le plus beau couple de Poudlard, même si pour ça nous devons détrôner Lily et James. Je ne te promets pas de t'épouser, je ne te promets pas de t'offrir une vie parfaite. La seule chose que je demande, c'est de faire du chemin à tes cotés, quoiqu'en disent les ragots, quoiqu'en disent nos familles, nos amis, Poudlard. Je te ferais découvrir le monde avec des yeux nouveaux, parce que j'aime te voir émerveillée. Tout comme j'aime te voir énervée après moi, te voir capitulé, te regarder dormir, rire avec toi, m'enfoncer dans tes yeux sans plus pouvoir en sortir. Tant que je le pourrais, je serais à tes cotés, mais je ne suis pas l'homme parfait, le prince charmant. J'ai mes défauts, mes démons, je suis un petit con arrogant, parfois égoïste. J'ai des coups de blues, des amis qui prennent de la place, et si tu me veux, il faudra prendre le lot entier._

_Je crois qu'en fin de compte, le jeune con arrogant que je suis a eu de la chance de rencontrer l'adorable allumée que tu es pour tomber amoureux »_

**L'abus de reviews n'a jamais tué les bébés phoques. Par contre, le manque, oui.**

**Alors alors… Question du jour bonjour !**

**Vos pronostics, discussions, sur ce qui c'est dit entre Sirius et le père de Rachel ? Et comment ça c'est passé avec les 3 frères ?**

**Comment pensez vous que Rachel va réagir à la déclaration de Sirius ?**

**Pensez vous que Rachel et Sirius vont se marier, auront plein de petits bébés, et vivront heureux entourés de chien et de chats ?**

**Que va-t-il se passer au passage entre l'an 2999 et 3000 (bah oui, je ne serais plus là pour le voir, je m'intéresse !)**

**Pensez vous que l'auteur ferait sérieusement bien de partir en vacances au lieu de raconter des conneries ?**

**C'est le joyeux non-anniversaire de l'auteur :D**

**Review ?**

**Merci à toutes d'avoir lu, et à dimanche prochain !**


End file.
